ATRAPADA EN TI
by Tanya Cullen Pattwart
Summary: Después de aquella noche, mi vida había cambiado. Se le habían quitado todas las vendas de los ojos y podía ver pero ¿Conseguiría alejarme de Edward Cullen o acabaría atrapada en su mundo de por vida?
1. PROLOGO

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de**** al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**ATRAPADA EN TI****.**

**PROLOGO.**

El día había llegado. La Universidad me esperaba y era algo angustioso saber que entraba a una nueva escuela en aquel lugar al que había vuelto hace unos cuantos días. Forks

Durante más de 18 años había vivido al cuidado de mi madre y su esposo Phil en Phoenix junto a mis nuevos hermanos, los gemelos de mi mama con su esposo. Rebeca y Henry.

Pero ahora eso era pasado. Ahora me encontraba confinada junto a mi padre en aquella población tan tranquila y pintoresca, con el miedo y la incertidumbre atenazados en mi estómago vacío enfrentándome a lo desconocido una vez más.

Estaba frente al gran edificio de servicios escolares sin saber que hacer una vez más mientras mis nervios hacían de las suyas y me impedían tomar varias de las opciones que había considerado con anterioridad: **Numero Uno- correr hacía mi casa y telefonear a mi mama para decirle que venga por mi o Numero Dos- ser valiente y caminar lentamente para así poder calmarme y afrontarlo todo con la mejor actitud posible.**

La primera opción era tentadora y a cada instante me atraía más, pero sabía que si faltaba el primer día de clases en un curso nuevo al día siguiente no sabría en que salón o que clases me tocarían y por consiguiente TODOS volcarían su atención en mi persona, algo que detestaba con tanto fervor como el olor de la sangre fresca.

Caminando a paso lento lo primero que trataba de identificar era la dirección. Tenía que pasar por ahí para recoger los planos de la escuela, mis clases y mi justificante de ingreso a cada una de ellas. En aquel poblado todo mundo se conocía y muchos estarían preguntado que hacía la hija del jefe de la policía en aquel lugar, más aún cuando mi madre había jurado junto conmigo nunca regresar.

En fin, mi vida era alo más complicada que antes, pero tenía que acostúmbrame de una buena vez y enfrentarlo.

Al caminar lo primero que divisaba era un pequeño muro frente a la entrada de la dirección el cual dejaba ver por encima lo escritorios en donde cada uno tenía una computadora, papeleta y lápices, ordenados de forma de que las mesas. Solo había una o dos secretarias en sus lugares pero eran suficientes para poder intimidarme y hacer desviar la mirada.

Avance a paso lento, controlado, tratando de que mi respiración y mi voz aparentaran más tranquilidad de la que tenía en esos momentos pero era inevitable. ¿Desde cuando había sido tan penosa y tímida?

No lo sabía, pero algo muy dentro de mí me alertaba de seguir atenta y tensar todos mis sentidos como si algo estuviera por ocurrir…. Era ridículo.

-Buenos días. La educación ante todo, dije para mí.

Una de las secretarias subió la mirada hacía mi y me sonrió mientras que la otra después de mirarme durante tres o cuatro segundos buscaba con impaciencia unos papales en su papeleta.

-Buenos días querida, bienvenida a la Universidad de Forks.-sonrío

¡OH rayos, como sabía que era de nuevo ingreso! ¿Acaso lo traía pintado en la frente? Bella, controla tus nervios.

-Buenos días- volví a repetir.- quisiera saber las clases que tengo para este periodo

Aquella mujer que buscaba papeles con rapidez se detuvo mientras que la otra secretaria sonreía con ternura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?

-Isabella Swan.

La secretaria buscaba mientras que la primera después de unos segundos de espera, le ayudaba para poder encontrar lo que con tanto ímpetu buscaba.

-Querida, me podrías dar tu nombre completo por favor.

-Isabella Marie Swan.

Aquella voz me había dejado helada justo cuando iba a pronunciar mi nombre completo mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se volvía de piedra. No, por favor esto no podía volver a ocurrirme a mí de nuevo.

Girándome lentamente comprobaba que mis más oscuros temores eran ciertos, frente a mí se encontraba aquella hermosa cara que me había robado el aliento y el sueño incontables veces, aquellos ojos dorados que me habían hechizado de manera increíble y que me habían mantenido cautiva por mucho tiempo y de los que claro también huía o creía haber huido de Phoenix hace unos días. ¡Demonios, pensé que lo había logrado!

Su sonrisa era petulante y imaginé adivinar sus pensamientos: me había atrapado otra vez, y ahora las cosas se habían a su modo pero por mi parte no pensaba darme por vencida tan pronto, no esta vez lucharía para lograr que me dejara de una buena vez.

Voltee lentamente tratando de respirar con normalidad y me acerqué al recibidor mientras que las secretarias buscaban mis documentos y se acercaban a mí provocando que me tranquilizara un poco y me relajara a pesar de la presencia tan perturbadora que tenía a mis espaldas.

Cariño, aquí están tus clases, el plano de todas ellas para que no te pierdas y tu justificante, recuerda que cada uno de tus profesores debe firmarlo para comprobar tu asistencia mientras se asientan las listas- sonrío con ternura.

-No será necesario, yo puedo ofrecerme en guiar a la señorita Swan a cada una de sus clases.- sonrío aquel demonio mientras me tensaba y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¡OH, sería perfecto, así no se tardaría tanto en familiarizarse con cada una de ellas. Dijo una de las secretarias que, por la placa que se sujetaba de su chaqueta su nombre en Cope. ¿Srita Cope o Sra?

-No señora Cope, gracias por todo y le aseguro que necesitaré del mapa, no necesito que NADIE me enseñé a andar por mi cuenta en la universidad.-sonreí afablemente mientras trataba de hacerle entender a ella y a él que no necesitaba que me guiaran.

-OK, deacuerdo cielo, pero en mi opinión deberías aceptar la petición del señor Cullen, además de que estoy segura que sería una grata compañía y una estupenda guía por nuestras instalaciones.

Alcancé a escuchar una carcajada disfrazada en tos cuando la señora Cope había dicho eso. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de la clase de chico que era? Pero claro, Edward mantenía aquella fachada de caballero ante todo el mundo mientras que en la oscuridad….

Me alejé de pasajes tan oscuros como esos, me negaba rotundamente a amargarme la vida de nuevo con su presencia y esta vez viviría mi vida fuera de la suya… al fin.

-Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos.

Me despedí rápidamente, rezando a mis escasas estrellas de la suerte para que él no me siguiera y me dejara de una buena vez.

Caminé lo más rápido posible, tratando de no tropezarme puesto que mis nervios y mi conmoción mental a veces hacían un poco más torpe las reacciones de mi cuerpo y de mis movimientos, tratando de no levantar la mirada y observarlo mientras salía rogando que se quedara.

-Bella mía.

¡OH, no podía ser! ¡Como odiaba que me dijera así y también que me hubiera seguido!

Caminé más rápido, si es posible y tratando de no tropezarme mientras hacía que no lo escuchaba y buscaba en mi bolso mis audífonos y mi Ipod para poder silenciar mi alrededor por unos momentos, me acercaba afortunadamente hacía el patio central donde se encontraban varios jóvenes de mi edad.

-Isabella.

Caminé sin detenerme y por un momento sentí que lo había logrado para después sentir el tirón de mi antebrazo que me jalaba justo en la dirección contraria a donde Yo quería ir o más bien escapar.

-¿Puedes mirarme cuando te estoy hablando?- me preguntó mientras que me sujetaba con una mano al tiempo que la otra me tomaba de la barbilla y alzaba mi rostro para poder mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- dije en guardia mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre, cosa que no estaba logrando y que me frustraba cada vez más.

-Por favor, ¿podemos hablar tranquilamente por unos momentos?

-No. Fue mi respuesta automática mientras desviaba la mirada y buscaba una salida a mí detención.

-Bella mía.

Lo miré furiosa, ¿No podría acaso fingir que no éramos nada o que no nos conocíamos?

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?-dije con toda la indignación que pude mostrar mientras lo miraba con recelo a lo que él muy cínicamente correspondía con su fabulosa sonrisa torcida.

-Simple, por que así te llamas y eres mía.

OK aquello se me estaba saliendo de las manos, había conseguido librarme de él en Phoenix pero ahora él aquí era algo imposible. No podía andarme mudando una y otra vez por su culpa, ya no aguantaba más.

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro Edward Anthony Cullen. Primero: YO no soy de nadie, Segundo: NO SOY TUYA y Tercero: ALEJATE DE MÍ.

Su expresión era divertida y petulante mientras que empezaba no sólo a sujetarme de las manos sino también de la cintura y de la cadera ante mis penosos esfuerzos por zafarme de sus brazos.

-Te equivocas Bella, Tú pequeña, eres mía…. Completamente y…. ¿Sabes por qué?

Me negué a contestar, era mejor olvidar el pasado, un pasado que me atormentaba y del cual ahora me arrepentía.

-Porque llevas en tu interior algo muy mío querida, llevas a un Cullen en tu vientre…

Aquello me sorprendió de inmediato y me dejó estática, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado y que diantres significaba eso?

Edward aprovecho mi confusión y mi estancamiento para capturar mis labios y atraparme con su cuerpo entre la pared. Dios mío, se había enterado de mi embarazo y ahora estaba segura que no me lo quitaría de encima nunca.

Aquel pensamiento me abrumó mientras recorría con sus manos suavemente mi vientre.

Eres mi mujer, bella Swan. Y muy pronto serás Bella Cullen.

Aquello me paralizó, No, ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí! Mi poca suerte no podía estar abandonándome justo en estos momentos. No a mi no.

_**Continuara……**_

_**Notas de la autora: hola de nuevo y bueno no tengo justificación de mi retraso y es que últimamente he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que apenas he podido leer algunos fics y ponerme al corriente en algunas cosas jajajajajajajaja perdón pero ahora me he enfocado plenamente en las historias de Twilight y bueno ¿Qué les parece mi nueva historia? Interesante no jejejejejejeje si esta vez los puse de enemigos y espero poder darle un giro inesperado a esta historia pero aun no se hacia que lado, hm creo que tendré que consultarlo con mi almohada o de perdida con mis libros de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**En fin nos vemos luego y espero que se den una vueltecita por mis fics de Twilight y claro esta de Sakura Card Captor, mmm....... ya después decidiré si meto una historia de Harry Potter o de TRC.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Isabella Marie Cullen-1989 o también Sakuralnl999.**_


	2. SIN SALIDA

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**ATRAPADA EN TI.**

**SIN SALIDA.**

Hay cosas de las que me arrepentía y una de ellas me torturaba en este preciso momento.

Atrapada entre los brazos de Edward y la pared no tenía mucha opción de escapar, sin contar con que sus labios no se separaban de los míos ni por un segundo y realmente me estaba mareando el no poder respirar con facilidad.

Había escapado de Arizona por culpa de él puesto que me había seguido de nuevo desde Phoenix y al parecer nunca dejaría de seguirme. Todo mundo no comprendía el porqué me encontraba constantemente escapando de él y era lógico, ¿Qué mujer en la tierra huiría de un hombre como Edward Cullen? ¿Qué mujer lo suficientemente cuerda escaparía a los encantos de aquel Dios en la tierra?

Llámenme loca pero yo lo hacía con gusto.

Quería tener una vida a aparte de la magnificencia de su nombre y su persona, quería vivir mis propios errores y mis triunfos fuera de su vida y de su entorno y el que constantemente me estuviera siguiendo no me hacía fácil cumplir este objetivo. Me había equivocado. Si lo aceptaba y había decidido asumir las consecuencias de mis errores como siempre hacía pero esta vez se me complicaba todo ya que Él ya lo sabía.

_**Flash back… &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **_

**Me encontraba eufórica y algo tomada por haber terminado bien la preparatoria, mis amigos se encontraban alegres y aliviados de habernos librado una vez más de las clases, profesores, materias y exámenes… ¡Al fin éramos libres!**

**Pronto la ceremonia de graduación se había transformado en la celebración de fin de cursos, todas las chicas se abrazaban mientras que los chicos se palmeaban el hombro y muchos discutían sobre a que universidad asistirían y las propuestas que tenían sin olvidar también con que chica virgen se desfogarían para entrar a la vida universitaria. Los anuarios viajaban por doquier y todos dejaban dedicatorias, insultos, halagos, apoyos y una que otra propuesta indecorosa pero era normal, éramos jóvenes con las hormonas muy despiertas.**

**Yo por mi parte había jugado un poco con dos chicos de mi clase de lengua, Mike y Eric eran tan ingenuos al creer que después de la fiesta me acostaría con ellos y tendríamos una orgía jajajajajajajaja eso era divertido…. Lo rápido que puedes prender a un chico y no hacer nada por cumplir lo prometido. **

**Era algo imposible y daba gracias a los cielos por eso puesto que sus novias estaban con ellos y se encargarían de bajarle el calor en su sangre; Jessica y Ángela de vez en cuando me miraban con si supieran lo que yo hacía con sus queridos novios a sus espaldas. ¡Ja, pobres ilusas! Siempre que estaba cerca de ellas trataba de no reírme en sus caras. Pero esto era diferente, ellas me habían salvado de algo que no quería y no iba a hacer.**

**Mis amigas se encontraban eufóricas y muchas estaban organizado la fiesta después de la fiesta, mmmmmm algo así como la posfiesta después de la graduación en una de las casas de ellas y por lo que alcanzaba a oír querían hacerlo en alguna cabaña o lugar apartado de nuestros hogares.**

**Rosalie debía volver a casa de sus padres junto con su hermano Jasper dos días después de la graduación, mientras que Alice se tenía que reunir con sus hermanos Emmett y Edward a finales de esta semana.**

**Pensar en la familia Cullen siempre me provocaba un escalofrió. Emmett y Alice eran muy queridas y muy estimadas para mí, Alice era como una hermana y Emmett era muy protector y autoritario conmigo y servía como guardaespaldas cada vez que un chico se trataba de propasar con nosotras. Pensar en su último hermano siempre me causaba una ligera tensión en el estómago.**

**Edward siempre había sido el más misterioso de los Cullen. Su andar misterioso y elegante junto con aquella belleza y porte a muchas de las chicas de la preparatoria las volvía locas, sin mencionar que todas querían algo con él. Yo lo conocía como el hermano de mis amigos y punto, nunca me había gustado esa altivez de su rostro o ese desdén que siempre tenía en la mirada con las chicas además de su personalidad engreída y fría.**

**Nunca habíamos cruzado palabra y al parecer nunca lo haríamos, personas antipáticas como Edward Cullen no entraban en la lista de mis amistades, más bien lo saludaba por respeto y educación.**

**Yo tampoco era de su agrado, lo sabía gracias a su hermana puesto que él consideraba que las mujeres deberían ser sumisas y entregadas a su pareja o su hombre, acatar todas sus palabras y no decir ni pió a ninguna de ellas, un concepto marcadamente machista, algo que en lo personal negaba y no aceptaba.**

**Además de que yo no era su prototipo de chica y estaba orgullosa de eso. Las mujeres que siempre lo acompañaban eran por demás rubias, porristas o jefas de clase, vanidosas, antipáticas como él y completamente inútiles. Siempre preocupadas por sus uñas, sus zapatos o su maquillaje. Cada semana le veíamos cambiar de chica como de ropa interior y siempre era lo mismo de todos los días: Una cita, una cena y a la cama.**

**Muchos eran los corazones rotos y muchas son las chicas que eran marcadas como ha probadas por Edward Cullen mientras que sus hermanos eran diametralmente distintos a él puesto que Alice y Emmett andaban con Jasper y Rosalie Hale.**

**En fin ahora el turno de la "chica de Cullen" se desconocía, hace unos días el tiempo de la última de sus conquistas se había terminado. Lauren era una de las chicas más antipáticas y más engreídas de toda la preparatoria y era también conocida por haberse resistido a Edward más allá de lo que todas las demás chicas lo habían hecho. Llevaban más de un mes saliendo y ella aún no caía ante los encantos de aquel playboy adolescente, todos hacían apuestas acerca de cuando cedería o más bien cuando abriría las piernas para Edward y muchos de ellos habían perdido la apuesta una vez que aquello había sucedido.**

**Muchos pensaban que él se rendiría y buscaría a otra chica pero no se rindió y, contra todo pronóstico aguardó hasta el momento idóneo y vanagloriarse una vez más con el triunfo, exactamente una semana antes de la graduación. Lauren a expectativas de todos no había llorado y mucho menos le había suplicado a Edward por su amor jajajajaja simplemente se había marchado esos días a Suiza y había mandado a su madre por sus papeles, esa había sido su salida triunfal de la vida de Edward Cullen.**

**Ahora el nombre de su chica de esta semana no se sabía, muchos apuntaban a que se llevaría a la cama a alguna después de la fiesta de graduación pero aún se desconocía quién.**

**En fin, su vida es su vida y yo no tenía por qué meter las narices en ella puesto que todo lo que sabía de él lo conocía por su hermana. Alice era la consoladora oficial de las conquistas de su hermanito y por mucho que le pedían acerca de la manera en cómo podía conquistarle ella sinceramente les decía que Edward no tenía corazón y que nunca lo conseguirían.**

**Lo que ocupaba mi mente en estos momentos era en la fiesta y en la borrachera que estaba segura todas las chicas nos pondríamos para festejar nuestra salida. No pensábamos acostarnos con nadie y mis amigas Alice al ser hermana y Rosalie siendo novia de un Cullen contaban con respeto en la escuela al igual que yo siendo su amiga. Nadie se metía con los Cullen y sus amistades… ese era el lema que Alice y Emmett recitaban.**

**Después de la aburrida ceremonia en el que todos los padres asisten y ven orgullosos a sus pequeños "retoños" crecer y formarse educativamente dio comienzo a la fiesta. Alice había elegido los vestidos para todas y obligado a los chicos a utilizar traje a pesar de sus protestas.**

**Rosalie se veía deslumbrante enfundada en su vestida de seda platinada ceñido al cuerpo provocando así que Emmett no le quitara los ojos de encima junto con todos los chicos que estaba segura la verían en toda la noche.**

**Alice, sin embargo había adoptado por un vestido negro, corto pero muy hermoso, elegante y provocativo, la piel pálida de su espalada se podía observar desde el cuello bajando hacía su cadera mientras que de enfrente era un poco más oscuro que el habitual negro, ligero y muy sensual con el objetivo de seducir a Jasper, cosa que, no dudaba en absoluto.**

**Por mi parte mi pequeña y diabólica amiga me había obligado a meterme en un vestido rojo que nada más de verlo te llamaba al peligro y a la tentación, incluso sin ponérselo. Sin mangas y con unos ligeros tirantes aquel vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y se pegaba completamente al cuerpo. Además de que estaba segura de que si me inclinaba hacía adelante seguramente se me vería el trasero.**

**No acaba de recordar cómo diantres me había convencido de ponerme un vestido así y mucho menos lucirlo en la fiesta pero aquí estábamos; Rosalie del brazo de Emmett, Alice del brazo de Jasper y yo del brazo de los dos chicos.**

**El ambiente había comenzado, las botellas de licor estaban medio vacías y mientras las chicas bailaban entre ellas y una que otra parejita los chicos bebían y reían como locos. Nos dirigíamos a la mesa reservada por la familia Cullen. Edward ya estaba ahí muy entretenido con una pelirroja y una cerveza mientras por lo que parecía le susurraba cosas al oído que estábamos seguros que no eran los apuntes de un examen.**

**Los chicos carraspearon mientras que Alice y Rose se cruzaban de brazos en espera de que aquella "escenita" terminara y yo apenas podía contener la risa ante la pobre "nueva victima" de Edward.**

**La chica subió la mirada se sonrojo, Alice y Rose tomaron asiento mientras los chicos hacían los mismo junto conmigo.**

**-Tú… muévete-dijo Alice mientras tronaba los dedos y por arte de magia o de miedo la chica se paraba y se desvanecía ante la sonrisa de los chicos, la desaprobación de Rose y mis carcajadas contenidas con mucho esfuerzo.**

**Alice suspiró mientras Edward la miraba divertido.**

**-Muchas gracias duende, me has librado de hacer una caridad.**

**-De verdad Edward, no te entiendo. ¿Es que nunca te vas a cansar de jugar con ellas?**

**En un gesto de total indiferencia, cruzo los brazos y se los llevó a la cabeza provocando así que muchas de las féminas que lo miraban suspiraran.**

**-No.**

**-Eddy no cambiará nunca Alice, sólo se divierte y disfruta del momento.-dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rose-. Pero hermana algún día llegará el momento que él tenga que suplicar el cariño de una mujer…**

**-Cállate Em, eso no va a pasar, nos morimos tu y yo antes de que eso suceda- mencionó Jasper provocando que Alice frunciera el ceño.**

**-Pues yo no quiero seguir siendo el paño de lágrimas de todas aquellas jovencitas que me imploran el remedio o la solución para poder seducirlo-dijo Alice mientras tironeaba suavemente de la oreja de Edward.**

**-Tú hermano jamás se cansará de seguir coleccionando chicas Alice, aceptado y resígnate-dije yo observándola con una mirada resignada y tranquila, ese era el tema de conversación de todos los días, no había momento en que una chica se nos acercara con el motivo de contarle sus penas a Alice y rogarle por una solución.**

**-Tal vez llegué a curarme si consigo encontrar a una mujer perfecta para mi-dijo Edward mirándome fijamente, haciendo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa y en guardia. Jamás me hablaba directamente y mucho menos me miraba fijamente a los ojos.**

**Aquella conversación debía terminar si quería conservar los nervios intactos y callar a aquel Don Juan.**

**-Tú nunca cambiarás Edward y eso jamás pasará. Árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza.**

**Los chicos rieron mientras nosotras nos levantábamos y Edward fruncía el ceño teníamos que cambiar la música de "velorio" a una más rítmica, más alegre y más movida.**

**Alice caminaba directamente hacía el DJ en busca de música que hiciera que todos bailaran, Calabria, Telephone, Poker Face, Bad Romance eran seguro unas opciones.**

**-Tu hermano jamás cambiara, Alice. Seguirá siendo un mujeriego.**

**-Pues yo ya me estoy cansando de ser "paño de lágrimas" de todas sus conquistas. Refunfuñó ella mientras nos reíamos.**

**-Es algo que no puedes evitar, Emmett siempre está con Rose, por lo tanto no pueden preguntarle a él y tú siempre estas disponible sin contar que eres una chica y es más fácil hablar contigo.**

**-¿Por qué? Preguntó Rose, extrañada.**

**Yo me encogí de hombros mientras murmuraba-. Simple, porque si una chica se le acerca a Emmett con cualquier intensión tú simplemente le sacarías los ojos y los guardarías como trofeo.**

**Alice y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras Rose se cruzaba de brazos algo enojada pero sabíamos que era la verdad, tanto Alice como Rose eran demasiado posesivas con sus novios y yo afortunadamente me había librado de eso al terminar mi relación con Jacob hace una semana.**

**La música comenzó a sonar y, al ritmo de Bad Romance, la gente comenzó a bailar junto a nosotras.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Rose, Alice y yo movíamos nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la música, para ese momento Emmett y Jasper se acercaban para bailar con sus chicas mientras que yo seguía el ritmo sin importarme nada. La falda de mi vestido subía conforme a mis movimientos y eso me molestaba puesto que había pillado varias miradas de chicos pendientes de cada movimiento de esta estúpida falda… ¡Mataría a Alice por esto!**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your ugly**

**I want your disease**

**I want your everything**

**As long as its free**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**De un momento a otro, sentí las calidas manos de alguien por detrás sobre mis caderas causando que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido rápidamente y cuando estaba dispuesta a voltear y abofetear al atrevido chico que me había tocado un voz cálida y suave me detuvo.**

**-Tranquila… es sólo un baile y te estas moviendo muy bien….**

**I want your drama**

**The touch of your hand**

**I want you leather studded kiss in the scene**

**And I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want a bad,your bad romance**

**Su respiración en mi cuello hacía hormiguear mi piel y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Edward jamás se acercaba a mí más que para decir el saludo y esto se me hacía muy raro.**

**Su cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente al mío y era algo perturbador que lo tuviera a mis espaldas sin mencionar también que me confundía su actitud y su comportamiento.**

**I want your loving**

**And I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your loving**

**All your love is revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance.**

**El baile se hacía más intenso y había muy pocos espacios en la pista a medida que más personas se acercaban a bailar, la canción era pegajosa. Muchas de las parejas que estaban bailando ahora se besaban mientras continuaba la canción.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance.**

**-¿No te gustaría imitarlos? Preguntó en mi oído mientras sus manos viajaban desde mis caderas hacia mi cintura en un ligero ascenso y descenso que me estaba volviendo loca.**

**-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, Edward. Sé lo que buscas y no seré parte de tu juego. Dije con voz decidida mientras trataba de aparentar que no pasaba nada mientras oía su risa cantarina que hacía estremecer levemente mi cuerpo.**

**I want your horror**

**I want your design**

**Cause youre a criminal**

**As long as your mine**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**I want your psycho**

**Your vertical stick**

**Want you in my room**

**When your baby is sick**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love**

**Love-love-love**

**I want your love.**

**-No estoy jugando, por una vez en mi vida estoy haciendo las cosas seriamente. Dijo mientras me acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo ocasionando que los dos pareciéramos uno en lugar de dos.**

**-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo. Dije en una risa nerviosa mientras buscaba una salida para este tormento.**

**-Tal vez, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.**

**Su nariz recorría lentamente mi cuello causando que me arqueara y contuviera un gemido de sorpresa y me estremeciera aún más entre sus brazos.**

**You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want a bad,your bad romance**

**I want your loving**

**And I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your loving**

**All your love is revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**-Tú nunca cambiarás Edward, lo he dicho y lo sostengo. Dije tratando de separarme de él y terminar con este juego que él creía que ganaría.**

**Al dar la vuelta para alejarme de él su mano sujetó la mía y me hizo girar de nuevo ha sus brazos mientras me atrapaba y me llevaba hacía una esquina muy apartada de la pista en donde, debido a que la pista estaba muy llena apenas si se veía.**

**-Pequeña mentirosa. Dijo mirándome a los labios mientras yo trataba de controlar el pánico que sentía al descubrir sus intenciones. – ahora mismo estas deseando que yo te bese y compruebe que no eres tan inmune a mí como tratas de aparentar.**

**-Eso no es ci….**

**Sus labios me habían silenciado mientras me sujetaba con fuerza para no dejarme escapar. Eran dulces, frescos, suaves y tentadores, una descarga de adrenalina recorría nuestros cuerpos mientras que una chispa eléctrica me dejaba aturdida mientras sacudía mi cuerpo y el de él.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance.**

**Creía conocer el significado y el sentimiento de un beso pero jamás había experimentado nada como lo que en estos momentos sentía con Edward y me asustaba. Estaba conciente del poder que iba ejerciendo él en mi cuerpo mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente. Nada importaba, todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido.**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Walk walk fashion baby**

**Work it**

**Move that bitch crazy.**

**La adrenalina se sentía en el aire y la pasión que destilaban sus labios me dejaba mareada y aturdida, sabía que debía detenerme y apartarlo de mi pero me encontraba imposibilitada de hacerlo, sentía que no podía escapar y no quería hacerlo. Por una vez en mi vida quería esta locura.**

**Walk walk fashion baby**

**Work it**

**I'm a Freak bitch baby**

**I want your love**

**And I want your revenge**

**I want your love**

**I dont wanna be friends**

**J'veux ton amour**

**Et je veux ton revenge**

**J'veux ton amour**

**I don't wanna be friends.**

**-¿Dónde has estado que nunca te he visto? Dijo mientras sus labios bajaban de mis labios hacía mí cuello haciendo que por instinto lo acercara un poco más a mi cuerpo sujetándolo por los brazos.**

**-Yo siempre he estado aquí. Dije no comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras sintiendo sus manos recorrerme y estremecerme por completo.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**I dont wanna be friends**

**Want your bad romance**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your loving**

**And I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your loving**

**And all your love is revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance.**

**Acercándonos un poco más hacía la oscuridad, sus labios no paraban de besarme mientras yo respondía con una urgencia que desconocía en mí. No sabía lo que hacíamos pero en este momento no me importaba. Lo que sentía era más importante.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**De un momento a otro me encontraba desnuda, junto a él mientras no podía contener las emociones que salían de mi pecho. Él me besaba mientras se desvestía causando que una vez más perdiera la razón y el sentido común, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo causando que gimiera en su boca y lo necesitara con desesperación dentro de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera negado a esto durante tanto tiempo? Nunca había jugado en serio y ahora era de verdad. Este momento era único.**

**Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo mientras sus labios no me abandonaban ni un solo momento y, por lo que podía sentir, también su piel estaba desnuda. Yo ya no aguantaba más… lo necesitaba ya.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance.**

**Sus manos rodeaban mis caderas y lentamente se introdujo en mí causando que me tensara un poco puesto que yo todavía era virgen pero a pesar de todo no sentí dolor y eso era nuevo para mí. Él también se había detenido un instante para ver su me lastimaba pero al no ser así continuo esta vez un poco más rápido causando que gimiera más fuerte y lo acercara lo más que podía a mi cuerpo.**

**-No… sabía que… podía sentirse… así. Decía edward mientras empujaba más fuerte dentro de mí. Yo por mi parte, no podía pensar. Me costaba trabajo hilvanar una palabra completa. Este frenesí me estaba volviendo loca.**

**Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos mientras que yo lo atrapaba con las piernas a la cadera en un intento de sentirlo un poco más en mí. No podía parar, la razón y la cordura me habían abandonado hace mucho tiempo.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-Roma-ma-ah!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad romance**

**Sentí como mi cuerpo apretaba el suyo con fuerza mientras gritaba y lo arañaba por la espalda. Sentía que me habían lanzado desde la torre más alta para dejarme caer a una velocidad impresionante. Edward por su parte gruñía y me penetraba una vez más para vaciarse en mi interior.**

**Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y un sopor se elevaba lentamente por mi cuerpo, no me importaba en estos momentos lo que habíamos hecho o el donde estábamos. Me encontraba muy cansada y relajada también. Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello mientras sus manos aún me sujetaban, no podía pensar y lentamente me sumergía en un sueño muy profundo.**

**Desperté lentamente sin saber en donde estaba. Comenzaba a sentir la piel caliente por el sol pero no me molestaba. Todo a mi alrededor era confuso y desconocido. No sabía que hacía ahí y no recordaba con claridad cómo había llegado.**

**Unos movimientos a mi lado y el sonido de un gruñido me alertaron. ¡Dios me había acostado con alguien y no sabía quien demonios era!**

**Lentamente giré mi cabeza para conocer al desconocido con el que me había acostado. Esperaba que fuera alguien a quien nunca en mi vida había visto, de esa manera me sería más fácil fingir una amnesia y no volverlo a ver en mi vida. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver una cara muy pero muy conocida…. ¡Demonios no había podido equivocarme tanto en la vida!**

**Edward dormía aún. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo por lo que agradecí no recordar con claridad como habíamos llegado a ese cuarto y a esa cama. Sólo recordaba haber bailado, discutido y habernos besado, nada más. No estaba borracha, no había bebido alcohol más que una cerveza y eso no era suficiente para emborracharme y perder el control.**

**Con cuidado de no despertarlo me deslice por la sábanas en busca de mi ropa y al encontrarla me vestía mirando de reojo cada uno de sus movimientos asustada de que despertara y me encontrara aún ahí. Cuando estuve lista entré al baño a hurtadillas para mirarme al espejo. Mi cabello parecía un nido de pollos pero sin ellos y sin plumas mientras que mis labios estaban algo hinchados y notaba que me dolía un poco el cuerpo. Lo primero que hice fue echarme agua en el rostro y tratar de arreglar mi cabello, después de eso salí con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y di una última mirada a la cama y a Edward que aún seguía dormido para mi fortuna. ¡Jamás debía de haber pasado esto y no me iba a quedar en aquel cuarto para ver como él se regodeaba de una más de sus "conquistas" .**

**Salí enojaba conmigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cedido tan fácilmente a Edward Cullen? En este momento quería gritar con fuerza hasta quedarme afónica y darme de patadas por idiota. Esto no lo debía saber nadie.**

**Notaba que los pasillos de aquel lugar estaban desiertos para gran fortuna mía. No quería estar en boca de nadie y por lo que iba observando estaba en los dormitorios de los hombres cosa que me hizo caminar más rápido y salir inmediatamente de ahí. ¡Nadie debía saber que yo estaba ahí!**

**Cuando cruce la puerta me sentí las aliviada mientras me dirigía con prisa hacia el edificio de los dormitorios de chicas. Esperaba que estuviera igual de desierto que el de hombres; observando mi reloj de pulsera vi que apenas iban a dar las 8 de la mañana y ya no estaba tan lejos del edificio por lo que pude respirar con tranquilidad cuando entre por la puerta y vi que no había nadie. Subía en ascensor con la llave de mi cuarto en las manos y la impaciencia en el zapateo de mis pies. Estaba segura que Rose y Alice no estaban en sus cuartos puesto que podían estar con Emmett y Jasper en un hotel o algo así.**

**Al entrar por la puerta suspiré y caí al suelo del alivio. ¡Lo había logrado y nadie me había visto! Aguardando unos instantes me paré y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha que me relajara y me hiciera olvidar un poco la burrada que había hecho. Estaba segura que Edward se olvidaría de todo y seguirían las cosas como estaban, era mejor no complicarlas sin sentido.**

**Salí y me puse unos pantalones de deporte. Debía correr para seguir con mi rutina matutina de todos los días para después desayunar y recoger mis cosas para irme con mama a Arizona. No quería estar ahí y me alegraba de que este día fuera el último que pasaba en Phoenix.**

**Por la tarde y después de desayunar y ver de nuevo a mis amigas, comenzamos a empacar para retornar a nuestras familias. Yo actuaba con si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Alice y Rose aún me preguntaban dónde me había metido el resto de la fiesta logrando que mi tranquilidad se fuera al diablo y mi calma junto con ella pero no consiguieron que les dijera nada, en mi opinión todo debía olvidarse.**

**Guardando todas mis cosas en la pickup, tenía mis bolsos personales en la cabina de la "carcacha" mientras me despedía de mis amigas y les recordaba que debían llamar para mantenernos en contacto y vernos algún día antes de entrar en la universidad. Rose y Alice se iban a Dartmouth junto con sus chicos. Yo por mi parte aún no había decido a que universidad me metería ni que licenciatura, pero esperaba poder estar un poco más con mi familia.**

**Subiendo apresuradamente a la camioneta, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y comencé a salir del estacionamiento y de la preparatoria. ¡Lo había logrado y dejaba atrás todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior! Sin embargo mi entusiasmo se fulminó con rapidez puesto que unos metros más adelante puede ver el Volvo Plateado de Edward por lo que me apresuré al pasar y pasar desapercibida pero podría jurar que sentí su mirada en mí mientras pasaba y daba vuelta en la esquina para encaminarme a la carretera. Debía olvidar lo que había pasado y era mejor que él también lo hiciera.**

**Conduciendo con tranquilidad cuando alcancé la carretera me encaminé hacia mi destino: Arizona. Ya sin la sobra de lo que había hecho ni de Edward Cullen a mis espaldas.**

**Después de tres semanas mi vida había cambiado por completo, aquellas nauseas por la mañana habían hecho que me preocupara más de la cuenta…. Yo no tenía ascos después de levantarme y menos con el estómago vació.**

**De repente olores como el pescado o cosas muy fuertes se me hacían insoportables y mi energía habitual me abandonaba constantemente aunque, claro jamás había considerado pensar en un embarazo. Mama me había aconsejado ir al médico para realizarme un chequeo pero yo no dudaba que se trataba de algo más… ¡Cómo había podido ser tan tonta!**

**Me había olvidado completamente de tomarme una pastilla para prevenir un embarazo y dudaba que Edward hubiera utilizado algún anticonceptivo aquella noche. Sólo de pensarlo me enfurecía una vez más. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese chico!**

**Después de una prueba de embarazo y de haber ido al doctor para corroborarlo me sentía frustrada. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar embarazada? Odiándome a mi misma y mandando al infierno al padre de mi hijo me encontraba en una disyuntiva: ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Abortar en secreto o decirle a mi mama? ¿Tenerlo o no tenerlo? **

**Era obvio que no le diría a nadie y mucho menos a Edward. Estaba segura que él ya se había olvidado de mí y de aquella noche, en ese caso ¿podría afrontar lo que se me venía encima por mí misma? No lo sabía pero lo que ocupaba mi mente ahora era cómo decírselo a mi madre sin esperar que armara un escándalo de proporciones gigantescas. Sabía que no me daría la espalda pero tampoco me había una fiesta por tamaña estupidez. En fin suspirando regresé a casa para decirle a mama y esperar a la tormenta.**

**Estacione la pickup y salí con paso desganado y nervioso a la vez. Sabía que estaba en casa a estas horas preparando la cena para cuando Phil llegara y los chicos estaban jugando en sus cuartos. Ella estaba sola y sería el mejor momento para decirle. Abrí la puerta y anuncié que había llegado, estaba preparada para todo menos para lo que vería a continuación…**

* * *

**¡Alice y Edward Cullen estaban en mi casa! … corrección ¡estaban Alice, Edward y mi madre en el salón! Mi alma se desplomó a mis pies.**

**No comprendía que hacían ahí pero no era para nada bueno y considerando como me había visto mi madre los últimos días intuía que les había dicho algo acerca de mí y eso no me gustaba para nada. Mama me miraba preocupada, Alice sonriente y Edward…. Bueno Edward intensamente y expectante.**

**Quería morirme y quería hacerlo ya. No concebía saber el motivo de su visita y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Mi madre después de mirarme preocupada había sonreído para aligerar un poco el ambiente de aquel lugar.**

**-Bella, cariño que bueno que has llegado, mira quién ha venido a verte.**

**Alice sonreía con verdadera alegría pero ella no me preocupaba sino su hermano.**

**-Ah, hola que tal ¿Cómo han estado?**

**-Muy bien amiga y buscándote como locos porque no sabíamos donde estabas.- Dijo Alice mientras se me acercaba y me tomaba de las manos.**

**-¿Buscándome como locos? ¿A que se debe ese plural Alice? Dije mientras levantaba una ceja y mencionaba con escepticismo. Rose y ella sabían donde encontrarme.**

**-Bueno, mi hermano también te ha estado buscando.**

**-¿Emmett, y para que? Pregunté haciéndome la desentendida. Sabía a quién se refería pero era mejor no decirlo puesto que me causaba escalofríos pensarlo solamente.**

**-No seas tontita, Em no sino….**

**-Yo he estado buscándote.- dijo Edward que se puso de pie y se nos acercó.**

**Temía que dijera eso y me aterrorizaba saberlo, ahora todo se complicaba aún más.**

**-¿Y para que, acaso pasa algo malo? Dije con toda la inocencia que pude aparentar mientras todos me miraban.**

**-Bueno, los dejo chicos para que puedan platicar mientras preparo algunas bebidas. Dijo mi madre safándose de la situación.**

**-Yo la acompaño-. Dijo Alice que ni lenta y perezosa se acercó a mi madre para lanzar una mirada elocuente a su hermano que la respondía en silencio y con un gesto.**

**Aquello no podía estar pasando. No a mí, debía ser una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto. El me observaba con atención haciendo que mis nervios se dispararan y mi control se fuera al demonio.**

**-Debemos hablar.**

**Se acercó a mí mientras que yo por instinto retrocedía y me preparaba para huir a mi habitación. No podía soportar esto. No importaba el motivo por el que estaba él aquí.**

**-No hay nada que decir. Dije yo en voz que esperaba que fuera tranquila y aburrida o por lo menos seria.**

**-Claro que lo hay, me acosté contigo**

**Y tenía que mencionarlo, tenía que refrendar el peor error que había cometido en mi vida.**

**-¿Qué es una simple noche de sexo para ti? Pregunté con desdén y a la defensiva. Mientras observaba como crispaba los puños y cerraba los ojos por un momento para después ponerse serio y mirarme a la cara.**

**-Que esa simple noche de sexo la pasaste tú conmigo.**

**Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, necesitaba hacerlo o las piernas comenzarían a temblarme.**

**-No fue gran cosa. Dije mientras admitía con indiferencia.**

**-¿Ah no, entonces como me explicas que desperté y no te encontré a mi lado?**

**Aquello me hizo enfadar. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo despertara con un tierno beso y volviéramos a hacer el amor? No amor no… sexo era la palabra.**

**-Simple desperté y vi el error que habíamos cometido, estaba segura que cuando despertaras dirías que solo había sido eso y antes de que lo hicieras decidí hacerlo yo y dejarte para olvidarme de todo.**

**Mi frialdad lo molestó aún más. Él era siempre el que abandonaba a las mujeres después de haber conseguido lo que quería y el hecho de que YO se lo hubiera hecho a él estaba segura que no le había gustado y más que no dijera nada y no lo hubiera vuelto a ver después de esa noche. Estaba acostumbrado también a los ruegos y las lágrimas de sus mujeres.**

**-No fue un error…**

**Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Estaba escuchando bien o era mi loca imaginación? ¿Edward Cullen había dicho que no era un error?**

**-Yo…. Realmente me enamoré he hice al amor contigo.**

**No pude aguantarlo más. Era algo imposible ¡pensaba que iba a caer otra vez a sus brazos! No pude aguantar las carcajadas, era eso o ponerme a llorar como una magdalena. Él por su parte me miraba enojado y muy pero muy irritado… en silencio.**

**-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Edward y mucho menos yo. Dije mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban con ahogarme y salir.**

**-Es verdad-. Dijo muy serio mientras se acercaba a mí.**

**-Puedes decírselo a quien te crea pero yo no, aléjate de mi y déjame en paz lo amenacé mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de ahí.**

**-No puedo. Dijo mientras me perseguía.**

**-Sí, si puedes y vas a empezar hoy mismo, vive tu vida y déjame a mí vivir la mía.**

**-Prefiero estar contigo.**

**-¡Pero yo no! ¡No tenemos nada en común! Dije cuando me acorralaba en una esquina y me atrapaba con sus brazos.**

**-Eso no es cierto, a los dos nos gustan las mismas cosas y en la cama nos llevamos muy bien.**

**No pude evitar reírme mientras trataba de no llorar.**

**-Por favor Edward sólo es sexo y nada más.- estuve a punto de gritarlo pero estaba conciente que tenía público en la otra habitación y no me convenía gritarlo a viva voz.**

**-No es sólo eso, te quiero para mí.**

**Aquello me había sorprendido sobre manera y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Si ponerme a llorar o reírme como loca histérica. Mi rostro no mostró nada.**

**-Eso no es cierto-. Me negaba a creerlo y como había dicho antes: Edward Cullen jamás dejaría de ser un mujeriego incorregible.**

**-Ya verás, te demostraré que estás completamente equivocada.**

**Su mirada era decidida mientras acercaba sus labios hacia los míos causando que mi poca resistencia me abandonara con mucha rapidez para desgracia mía. Todos los días lo tenía en mi casa y yo trataba por todos los medios esconder mi estado y mi angustia. Todos estaban felices de que Edward Cullen por fin sentara cabeza y tuviera una novia definitiva… ¡Claro, una novia embarazada en secreto!**

**Los días pasaban y poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, yo alegaba que "engordaba" debido a que comía mucho y eso era cierto, dormía mucho y mi humor variaba como el recorrido de una montaña rusa. Edward siempre estaba conmigo y no había vuelto a tocar el tema del sexo y yo lo prefería así. Siempre estaba conmigo y poco a poco estaba acostumbrándome a ello. No nos besábamos. Él aceptaba con resignación mis condiciones: NADA DE BESOS, NADA DE SEXO Y NADA DE COMPROMISO.**

**Yo no sabía lo que quería. Por un parte estaba feliz de que él no se hubiera olvidado de mí pero por otra me decía que sólo era un capricho temporal que luego se la pasaría y sería yo una más de la lista pero una asombrosa diferencia: YO ESTABA EMBARAZADA.**

**Salíamos a cenar, al cine, a pasear, de compras, con los amigos, al super, con mis hermanos, con mi mama, con Alice o con Rose. Me compraba cosas, me consentía pero yo aún estaba renuente a él y sabía que no debía confiar en él. Cuando me tocaba lo hacía suavemente esperando que yo respondiera pero para gran desilusión suya no lo hacía. Para mí era lo mejor, no dejaría que me lastimara de ningún modo puesto que cuando se cansara y se marchara yo haría mi vida con mi bebe.**

**Lo había decido. Iba a tenerlo no importaba lo que dijeran los demás.**

**Dos meses después mi embarazo avanzaba con normalidad, Edward se había habituado a mi comportamiento y mi carácter y no decía absolutamente nada, aguantaba todo mis desplantes y mi frialdad. Sabía de antemano que yo no confiaba en sus palabras y, a pesar de haberlo demostrado con creces, aún no le abría las puertas de mi vida ni de mi corazón.**

**Sabía que la abstinencia y el celibato no eran lo suyo y yo me había negado a tener sexo con él alegando que sería un error que no volvería a cometer otra vez aunque, que más daba, de todos modos ya estaba embarazada. El miércoles por la noche me encontraba sin nada que hacer, Alice se había ido con Jasper de fin de semana mientras que Edward había ido a una fiesta a la que yo me había rehusado a ir puesto que no quería salir. Había estado acostada viendo la TV por durante horas cuando repentinamente me había invadido un antojo de nachos con queso y el único lugar cercano era un pequeño local muy cerca de mi casa por lo que me dispuse con lo necesario y salí refunfuñando que cuando necesitaba que alguien hiciera las cosas por mí no había nadie disponible.**

**Acercándome a aquel lugar fue cuando todo acabó.**

**Edward besaba fogosamente a una castaña mientras que, por lo que se podría observar, la chica disfrutaba bastante y no dudaba en acerca su cuerpo al de él en una forma de "despertarlo" para seguir con el juego. Se había acabado, estaba completamente segura que él no cambiaría nunca.**

**Regresando a mi casa con paso firme y seguro, estaba decidida a terminar esto de una buena vez y ahora era yo la que tenía las riendas de la situación no él. De su vida podía hacer un reverendo cacahuate yo me alejaba y debía hacer mi vida aparte.**

**Me encerré en mi cuarto molesta y ya sin antojo debido a que el enojo me había hecho olvidarme del asunto, preparando mis cosas me dispuse a dormir.**

**Después de 10 minutos oí como apedreaban ligeramente mi ventana y sabía que era él ¿Ya había acabado de follar a esa zorra y quería darme el beso de las buenas noche? Estaba pendejo sin pensaba que le abriría. Escuché como subía por el árbol hacía mi ventana y no me moví. Mejor que pensará que estaba dormida.**

**Paso un minuto entero y todavía sentía su mirada en mí, ¿Por qué diablos no se iba? Después de unos segundos más suspiró y bajo de un salto mientras yo cerraba los ojos un poco más fuerte y trataba de dormir. Había pasado todo y esta vez me dejaría en paz de una buena vez.**

**Temprano, a la mañana siguiente me había duchado y mis cosas estaban listas. Mi madre no entendía el porqué yo quería irme y vivir sola y también porque no quería que le dijera a nadie. Sabía que no lo haría pero al menos me aliviaba saber que nadie sabría mi paradero. Era mejor empezar de cero.**

**Poniendo mis cosas en mi camión y despidiéndome de mi madre, salí muy temprano, antes de las 10 ya estaba en la carretera de nuevo. Sabía que edward se enfadaría pero ya me valía todo. Deseaba que se alejara de mi vida de una vez.**

**Dos noches en un hotel de Phoenix habían sido mi libertad, puesto que como sospechaba, mi mama le había dicho a Edward que me había ido de casa sin rumbo fijo haciendo que me llamara a cada cinco minutos al móvil. Me enorgullecía saber que esta vez nadie sabía donde estaba y por lo tanto sería difícil encontrarme más no imposible… tenía que pensar rápido.**

**A la mañana siguiente y después de no haber contestado ni sus llamadas ni sus mensajes aún no comprendía cómo no se daba por vencido ¿Era sólo un capricho o una obstinación la suya?**

**Su último mensaje me asustó y me puso alerta:**

_Bella_

_Si no me dices donde estás utilizaré el GPS de tu cel y verás que puedo hacer en cuanto de tenga cerca. _

_Edward Cullen._

**Aquello me alertó por lo que pagando la cuenta de mi estancia subí a mi auto y no quedó más salida que ir con mi padre: Charlie no lo dejaría acercarse a mí ni por asomo después de que le contara TODA la verdad. **

**Sí. Planeaba contarle a mi padre toda la verdad, incluso lo de mi embarazo; sabía que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien pero era la mejor opción y así mantendría a Edward a distancia, no lo quería cerca de mí por nada del mundo.**

**Llegando a medía noche a casa de mi papá realicé una actuación digna de un Oscar o de un premio de Telenovelas puesto que mis lágrima y mi angustia eran tan creíbles como impresionantes, y dado a que mi padre sabía que yo nunca lloraba eso jugaría a mi favor.**

**Había escuchado todo, Charlie había prometido protegernos de ese desgraciado Cullen como él lo llamaba y yo sonreí internamente. Al fin me lo había quitado de encima y esta vez no se volvería a meter en donde no le llaman.**

**Pero todo eso se había desvanecido porque me había enterado que la semana pasada había llegado toda la familia Cullen a su mansión junto con los hermanos Hale y por lo tanto me harían la vida imposible todos ellos.**

**Precisamente en estos momentos y de vuelta a la realidad, mi seguridad y mi confianza se iban por un tubo a ver como Edward conseguía dominarme con tan poco.**

**Fin de Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, después de todo aun no comprendía como se había enterado de que estaba embarazada. A nadie se lo había dicho, ni siquiera a su hermana o a mi madre. Era el secreto mejor guardado de todo el mundo.

-Suéltame Edward-. Dije en sus labios, tratando de safarme de sus brazos.

-Claro que no bella mía esta vez no podrás escapar de mí-. Dijo con arrogancia mientras me sujetaba con fuerza mientras caminábamos hacía su coche.

-¿Qué no has entendido que tengo que entrar a clases, es el primer día? Dije enojada y con algo de miedo. No quería estar a solas con él.

-Los Cullen pueden entrar cunado quieran a clases y nunca les dicen nada. Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y abría la portezuela del Volvo para que subiera.

-Qué bien por ustedes pero YO no soy una Cullen sino una Swan así que déjame….

-Pero llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre. Un Cullen y será mejor que te calles y lo aceptes. Dijo mirándome con fuego en la mirada, cosa que me asustó. Jamás me había hablado así y menos expresando a viva voz mi estado.

Subió al coche y se dirigió fuera del estacionamiento para tomar la carretera.

-Yo no voy a ir con mi mamá Edward, déjame con Charlie-. Dije molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-No vamos con tu madre-. Dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante.

-¿Entonces a donde vamos? ¿Acaso piensas encerrarme para que no me escapé de nuevo? Solté con veneno.

Suspiró. Lo estaba sacando de quicio eso era seguro.

-No. Vamos con mis padres ha llegado el momento de decidir nuestro futuro juntos.

Aquello me asustó; esto no podía estarme pasando a mí. Me enfrentaría a toda la familia Cullen y no sabía como iba a salir parada de esto.

_**CONTINUARA……..**_

_**HOLA HOLA a todas una cada una de las chicas a las que les gusta esta historia y aun no me han dejado un review he espero que en este capitulo se animen a decirme que tal me quedó y si me faltó explicar algo para que entendieran porque Bells odia a Eddy y digo después de ese pasado y lo que vio yo no la culpo y de ehco yo hubiera hecho lo mismo o peor pero en fin allá ella jajajajajajajaja**_

_**Muchas pero muchas grax a LORI AMAYA, MARCULLEN20, SOPHIA18, LIZZY YING FA DE LI-CULLEN. CHICAS NO MUERDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA sólo quiero saber que les pareció y claro recomienden mi fic para tener más con quien platicar he jajajajajajaja nos vemos.**_

_**A por cierto para quien quiera tener la portada de esta historia hecha por su servidora me dejan sus mail y yo se las envio jajajajajajajajaja nos vemos pronto. … espero.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Bellacullen89.**_


	3. FRUSTRACIÓN

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**A petición unánime decidí escribir directamente desde Edward con el fin de que entiendan también su punto de vista, esto para que no se pierdan un poco acerca del porqué de todo…. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Nos vemos.**

**FRUSTRACIÓN.**

**EPOV.**

En mi interior se mezclaban muchos sentimientos y sensaciones. Hace muy poco tiempo mi vida había cambiado radicalmente. De pronto tenía una mujer y un hijo en camino.

Jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que yo, Edward Anthony Cullen sería padre en tan poco tiempo y que mucho menos la madre de mi hijo fuera la mejor amiga de mi hermana: Isabella Swan.

Bella miraba por la ventanilla en silencio y eso poco a poco me estaba desesperando. Hasta ahora no me había gritado ni reclamado nada; no había hecho la típica escenita que todas las mujeres hacían: Llorar, amenazar, chantajear tal sólo por decir poco y lo hubiera preferido con gusto en vez de esta calma que me estaba desquiciando pero ¿Qué podía decir?: ¿El clima lluvioso de Forks?, ¿El último chisme de aquel pueblecillo? Seguramente dentro de unos días todos seríamos noticia nueva en aquella pequeña ciudad…. Carne fresca.

Sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo, su actitud y su forma de mirarme lo decían por sí misma. No necesitaba palabras esta vez para descifrar que yo era el culpable de todo. Lo sabía de antemano. Siempre que estaba con ella había bronca y, a pesar de que sabía que lo mejor era seguir cada uno por su lado no podía y no sólo por el hecho de que ella estaba esperando un hijo mío sino porque estaba irrevocablemente atraído por ella.

Nunca había sentido la electricidad y la chispa que había sentido con ella cuando comenzamos a bailar en la pista. Tampoco había probado el dulce sabor de sus labios ni la suavidad de su piel, algo a lo que ya era adicto. Yo tenía una atracción incomprensible hacia ella. Una atracción que no comprendía y que me hacía no poder estar ni un solo momento sin su presencia. Sin su calor… sin su piel.

No sabía si eso era amor ya que nunca lo había conocido fuera del que sentía por mi familia y por mí mismo y me confundía. Aún recordaba con claridad el vacío que había sentido hace unas semanas al despertarme en aquella habitación sin ella después de haber pasado la noche juntos. Ella me había abandonado y yo me había quedado como la patética novia abandonada después de la "prueba de amor"

Ella había hecho su vida como si nada mientras que yo no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo maldito instante y eso me enfurecía. Yo era como ella con las demás chicas y con ella no podía. Y después de haberla seguido a Arizona con ayuda de mi hermana para poder intentar una relación con ella me abandonara meses después de nuevo era absurdo y más que por azares del destino descubriera que ella estaba embarazada.

Aún recordaba aquella plática molesta que había tenido con Jessica Stanley y que tuve que soportar gracias a mis queridos hermanos.

**Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-De verdad Edward, tu padre es el mejor médico que ha tenido el Hospital de Forks y Arizona, todo mundo lo conoce y lo respeta y no comprendo como tu madre y él aún siguen pensando que vivir en aquel "pueblito" sea lo mejor para ellos. Podrían vivir en New York o en una gran ciudad.**

**-Les gusta la tranquilidad y el aire puro, además alterna sus citas médicas de una manera muy eficiente -. Conseguir decir en un tono neutro mientras maldecía a Emmett y Alice por haberme dejado aquí.**

**-Sí, a las personas respetables nos gusta mucho la tranquilidad y la comodidad no cómo las chicas alocadas que prefieren el bullicio de la ciudad para corromperse aún má con desdén.**

**-¿A quién te refieres?-. Dije mientras me tomaba una cerveza.**

**-A Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía. Desde que se fue con su madre no ha vuelto ha ver a su padre y ahora se rumorea que se ha metido con un chico y como consecuencia ahora esta embarazada.**

**Yo que había bebido de mi cerveza en ese momento me había atragantado con ella. ¡No era posible! Rogaba a los cielos que no me estuviera pasando lo que me imaginaba.**

**Los suaves golpes en mi espalda me habían devuelto a la realidad justo en el momento que no quería hacerlo. ¿Bella embarazada? ¡No era posible eso!**

**-Y ¿tú cómo lo sabes?-. Pregunté después de haberme recuperado de aquellas palabras, tratando de parecer indiferente y normal aunque me moría de los nervios por dentro.**

**-La vi salir del consultorio de gineco-obstetra con una pequeña caja que después comprobé que era una prueba de embarazo, recuerda que yo hago servicio comunitario como enfermera auxiliar y me entero de todo.**

**Eso bastó para bañarme de agua helada y devolverme a la realidad.**

**Estaba casi seguro que yo tenía que ver con eso y era claro que ella no les había dicho nada a las chicas ni a nadie para que no se supiera pero nunca había creído que ella sería capaz de esconderme durante tanto tiempo semejante noticia.**

**¡Durante todo esto tiempo se había guardado eso y no lo había confesado cuando nos volvimos a ver!**

**Al parecer lo había pensado todo pero si no me quería a su lado jamás hubiera aceptado que tratara de conquistarla y eso era algo en que pensar. ¿Por qué me había ocultado su estado cuando yo pretendía ganármela por todos los medios?**

**Tal vez sería cosa de mujeres, que yo no terminaba de entender y necesitaba ayuda con ello pero tampoco podía decirle a mi familia así como así que sería padre y que Bella estaba esperando mi hijo. No teníamos que estar los dos juntos.**

**Cuando llegué a su casa su madre no me había dado razón de ella. La noche pasada no había querido acompañarme a una fiesta y lo entendía un poco puesto que no conocía a nadie más que a mí mismo. Reconozco que yo tampoco hubiera ido puesto que había tenido que besar a Tanya una de las chicas de aquella fiesta sólo por haber perdido una apuesta y rodeada de toda la bola de sus amigos. ¡Idiotas!**

**En fin ya todo estaba hecho y Bella otra vez había huido de mí. Y no sabía en donde demonios estaba ahora. Con su padre lo dudaba mucho puesto que no había regresado a Forks, si fuera así Rose y Alice estarían como locas por su llegada.**

**Una luz de comprensión se iluminó en mí haciendo que saltara como loco y buscara rápidamente el número de mi hermana. Ella debía tener el móvil de mi mujer.**

**Sí, lo admitía, Isabella Swan era mi mujer y lo seguiría siendo inevitablemente.**

**Marcando con dedos temblorosos e l número de mi hiperactiva hermana, sólo me dedique a esperar que tomara la llamada y me diera lo que quería.**

**-Bueno-. La voz de mi hermana sonaba pastosa y algo dormida. Miré mi reloj, eran más de medio día.**

**-Buenos días Alice, me podrías dar el móvil de Bella-. No era una pregunta, era prácticamente una petición o una orden.**

**-¿No lo tienes tú? -. Dijo aún dormida.**

**-No Alice, no lo tengo porque a ella nunca le gustaba que le llamara a cada rato.**

**-¿Gustaba, a que te refieres con eso Cullen?-. Dijo mi hermana mientras yo suspiraba. Alice siempre me decía así cada vez que se enojaba conmigo pero esta vez no esta de humor para soportar sus berrinches.**

**-Sí, Alice; Bella se fue de casa de su mamá y no ha llamado ni siquiera para saber donde esta ahora.**

**-Pues algo habrás hecho para que ella se fuera así como así sin avisar, ¿No crees?-soltó mi linda hermana con sarcasmo mientras yo me mesaba los cabellos para evitar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.**

**-No Alice, no he hecho absolutamente nada esta maldita vez, sólo que tu amiga le gusta jugar a escapista conmigo cada vez que puede.**

**Las carcajadas del otro lado se escuchaban aún si no te ponías el auricular del móvil cerca del oído por lo que suspire por enésima vez en ese día.**

**-Acéptalo Eddy, ella es muy diferente a todas las chicas que has conocido en toda tu vida y eso, además de desesperarte y volverte loco te fascina y te mantiene atraído a ella irrevocablemente.**

**Mi hermana me conocía a la perfección y eso a veces me llegaba a molestar, más no ahora cuando sabía que todo lo que decía tenía razón. Me encontraba atrapado por Bella de una manera que no podía explicar ni evitar.**

**Consiguiendo lo que me interesaba marqué el número con la esperanza que contestara y me dejara hablar antes de colgarme como estaba seguro que lo haría era bueno conservar la esperanza ¿No?**

**La línea comenzó a sonar mientras esperaba con impaciencia y el sonido de su voz me dejo estático por unos segundos.**

**-¿Diga?**

**-Bella….**

**-Sí, ¿Quién habla?**

**-Edd….**

**Se corto la comunicación y yo me sentí patético. La oportunidad que había tenido para saber porque rayos se habían ido sin decirme nada de su estado y el porque había desaparecido por culpa mía puesto que me había paralizado al escuchar sus voz ¡Era absurdo! ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí!**

**Reintentando la llamada una y otra vez, ella simplemente se negaba a contestar y me mandaba a buzón. Pasé todo el día reintentándolo una y otra vez sin respuesta. Cansado y fastidiado de esta situación recurrí a una arma más que sabía que no fallaría.**

_Bella_

_Si no me dices donde estás utilizaré el GPS de tu cel y verás que puedo hacer en cuanto de tenga cerca. _

_Edward Cullen._

**Aquel mensaje había sido el último movimiento que había hecho ese día mientras trataba de pensar que haría ahora pero era imposible predecirlo puesto que Bella nunca hacía lo que esperaba que hiciera.**

**Días después sabía, por boca de la misma madre de Bella, que estaba con su padre y también que estaba embarazada. Renee creía mejor que intentara las cosas con calma con Bella y tenía razón. Ya no estábamos nosotros dos de por medio sino también nuestro hijo.**

**Le había contado todo lo que sabía a mi familia y le había pedido a mi padre que nos mudáramos definitivamente a Forks para poder estar cerca de ella y de mi hijo.**

**Mi madre y mi hermana estaban sorprendidas pero muy emocionadas con la noticia, Rose aun no creía que yo Edward Cullen hubiera cambiado radicalmente y ahora estuviera interesado en su mejor amiga y en el hijo que estaba esperando pero muy pronto les demostraría a todos que era cierto y que podía cambiar.**

**Una semana después sabía que Charlie Swan me la tenía jurada y no me dejaría acercar a su hija por ningún motivo pero no podía hacer nada dentro de la Universidad de Forks…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN DE FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Volviendo a la realidad, me di cuenta que había manejado automáticamente mientras recordaba el pasado y Bella seguía sin hablarme.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un bebe? Fue mi primera pregunta, harto del maldito silencio que me estaba ahogando.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que iba a tomar el tema mientras miraba esta vez hacía enfrente y cruzaba las manos en su regazo.

-Porque pensé que era lo mejor ya que después te marcharías y yo haría mi vida con mi bebe.

-Tenía derecho a saberlo.- dije mientras apretaba un poco más el volante.

-Lo sé-. Admitió mientras suspiraba y bajaba la mirada.

-Entonces ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste cuando te dije que te quería para mí?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos color chocolate en los que era capaz de perderme y no salir nunca de su interior.

-Porque sólo soy para ti un capricho, un reto que estás dispuesto a enfrentar y del cual te cansarás cuando hayas conseguido dominarme.- su mirada era sería y decidida. Sabía que ella no se dejaría jamás dominar por nadie y mucho menos por mí.

-Yo jamás he querido dominarte Bella, aun sigo sin entender como funciona tu mente, eres impredecible y nunca haces o te comportas como deberías.

-¿Es eso una crítica a como soy?-. Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-No es sólo un cumplido. Tú nunca te dejarías dominar y menos por mi-. Admití mientras miraba hacía el parabrisas en donde se podía divisar el camino hacía la mansión de mis padres; la mansión Cullen.

Observé de reojo una ligera sonrisa reconociendo mi afirmación de buena forma. Pero toda su disposición se esfumó al ver la mansión y su nerviosismo se sentía en el ambiente reducido del auto.

-Tranquila, todos saben que estamos juntos- dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos con delicadeza mientras ella apretaba la mía no se si por instinto o por nerviosismo.

-¿Saben de mi estado?-. Murmuró débilmente mientras nos deteníamos frente al gran porche que se hacía plenamente ante nosotros.

-Si-. Contesté a su pregunta escuetamente mientras ella me miraba enfadada de nuevo. Era algo ya cotidiano saber leer sus sentimientos a través de su cara. Era tal legible….

-Tuve que decirles en primera porque Jessica Stanley te vio saliendo del ginecólogo y tirando una prueba de embarazo. Y segunda porque tenía que explicarles a mis padres nuestra mudanza definitiva a Forks. Alice no ha parado desde que se enteró y es mejor estar juntos cuando la gente del pueblo lo sepa que para eso no falta mucho.-dije callando las protestas que estaba seguro diría en contra mía pero debía saber como estaban las cosas.

-¿Jessica me vio?-. Preguntó mientras yo asentía mudamente.

-Ella es enfermera en el hospital y conoce todo y a todos y estoy segura que regresará a casa de sus padres con un nuevo chisme que contar y es mejor estar preparados.

-Pero yo no soy nadie en tu vida, no es necesario que tengas que dar la cara por mí.

-Eres mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo ¿Te parece poco?-. Dije mientras me detenía y abría la puerta, momentos después estaba frente a su puerta y la ayudaba a salir del auto.

-Pero no tenemos una relación, no hay nada que nos una más que el bebé que espero-. Afirmó mientras avanzaba conmigo hacia la puerta.

-Eso tiene solución, tenemos que casarnos antes de que se note tu estado y estoy seguro que tu serías capaza de enfrentarte a lo que sea pero no cuando otra persona tan pequeña y sensible como nuestro hijo esta expuesta a las criticas de los demás y no tener argumentos con los que defenderse.

-No podemos casarnos así como así.-decía mientras se detenía un metro de la puerta y me hacía parar junto a ella.

-Tienes razón, hay que planearlo todo pero debes tener en cuenta que debe ser antes de que el embarazo se te note aun más y estoy seguro que Alice no te dejara apresurarlo todo y prepara toda la boda sólo como ella sabe hacerlo.

Ella jadeo, la idea de mi hiperactiva y loca hermana controlando todo y haciendo su voluntad me impactaba más a ella que a mí y lo entendía. Alice era un huracán andando.

Abrí la puerta y Bella jadeó, tomé su mano y la apreté con un poco más de fuerza mientras comenzábamos a dar unos pasos para adentrarnos a la mansión.

-No podemos hacerlo solos y cada quien por su lado, en esto estamos juntos y así lograremos afrontarlo.

Suspiró y observé la decisión en sus ojos mientras apretaba su mano contra la mía.

-¿Me prometes que me salvarás de tu diabólica hermana? Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba como toda mi familia y mis amigos esperaban en el salón con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

-Te lo prometo, te juro que llegaré a ganarme tu confianza y lograr que me quieras tal como yo he estado empezando a hacer.

Eso la sorprendió mientras yo besaba lentamente el dorso de su mano y la acercaba un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Sería un camino largo, un camino que estaba seguro de afrontar en compañía de la chica que por azares del destino me había unido irrevocablemente para toda la vida.

_**CONTINUARÁ……**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Mil pero mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer esta linda historia que ha surgido de mi loca cabeza un fin de semana común y corriente y que me moría por publicar jajajajajajajajajajaja**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente a: **_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen: Nena te he extrañado mucho jajajajajaja mis vacaciones de semana santa fueron geniales, las necesitaba para descansar porque la Universidad me tiene agotada y más con los exámenes. Jajajajaja exacto que mujer cuerda se negaría ante semejante bombón como lo es nuestro querido eddy y bella es la única que lo hace pero veremos cuanto le dura jajajajajajajaja**_

_**Todas tenemos algo de locura muy dentro de nosotros mismas y bella no es la excepción y yo también me haría pasar por loca pero créeme cuando te digo que la bella que planteo es mi propia persona. No soporto a las personas engreídas y demasiado pagadas de sí misma y trato de alejarme de lo que considero nada bueno para mí…. En fin bella soy yo y yo soy bella jajajajajajajajaja como lo quieras poner jajajajajajajaja nos vemos muy pronto chica y espero volver a leerte pronto.**_

_**ALLY CULLEN: si todos o la mayoría de los hombres son muy posesivos, mandones y demás…. Pero aún así los queremos. Bexos y nos seguimos leyendo pronto.**_

_**Kpatycullen: jajajajajajaja si bella se ha mostrado medio bruta pero quien la culpa después de haber estado con Edward una no conserva la cordura jajajajajajaja y es genial que lo excuses puesto que no tiene la culpa de todo o al menos no directamente. Digamos que es "victima de las circunstancias" pero todo mejorará para él y para bella puesto que … mmmmm mejor no doy adelantos nos vemos pronto el un capitulo más jajajajajajaja.**_

_**Sophia18: espero que te siga gustando y te diviertas junto conmigo de las ocurrencias de bella y de edward, nos vemos muy pronto. Bexos.**_

_**MarCullen20: espero que te siga gustando la historia, y que ejercites la paciencia porque luego me ataranto y se me va la onda cuando hago un capitulo jejejejejejejeje nos vemos pronto… bexos de chocolate**_

_**Y sin más agradezco nuevamente a las personas que leen mi fic y que aún no se han atrevido y que espero que pronto lo hagan, no muerdo en verdad… jajajajajaja nos vemos muy pronto..**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Bellacullen-1989**_


	4. OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**BPOV.**

No sabía que hacer…. Esa era mi realidad desde los últimos días, semanas y meses en mi vida.

Mis nervios estaban hasta el tope cuando Edward me encontró y mucho más cuando me dijo que su familia y Jessica Stanley sabía de mi embarazo. Esa arpía podría crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua con facilidad.

Y aún no entendía el empeño y la terquedad de Edward Cullen hacía mí, insistía en "quererme para él" pero yo sabía que sólo era un capricho que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Y, a pesar de haber confiado en que Charlie mantuviera a Edward alejado no podía hacer nada en la universidad ni ahí, en la mansión Cullen.

Estaba mareada. Rodeada entre Esme, Alice y Rosalie no sabía que pregunta contestar primero.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-¿Ya sientes los síntomas?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Ya sabes como se va a llamar si es niño o niña?

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?

Las tres me habían rodeado justo después de haberlos saludado a todos. Emmett al igual que Rosalie no estaban del todo contentos y convencidos de la inesperada relación que se había creado entre Edward pero ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba embarazada y la opción del aborto no existía.

Alice saltaba y caminaba como loca por toda la habitación mientras que Esme y Rosalie se encontraban sentadas junto a mí mirándome fijamente.

-Me he sentido bien, a pesar de las molestias-. Dije tímidamente mientras retorcía un poco mis único malo son los mareos y las nauseas, de ahí en fuera todo esta bien.

-¿Has ido al ginecólogo para que cheque tu estado y el del bebé?-. Preguntó la madre de Edward mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-No, bueno desde la última vez, cuando confirme mi estado, Edward insistió en visitar al médico para saber si me sentía mal y como no sabía en ese momento….

-Así que le ocultaste tu estado a mi hermano…-dijo Alice mientras se ponía sería.

-Sí. No sabía cómo lo tomaría y si en verdad le importaría, estaba dispuesta a vivir mi vida con mi hijo lejos de él.

-¿Aún no confías en él, verdad?-. Preguntó Rosalie.

-No-. Contesté escuetamente ante la presencia de Esme que sólo sonrió.

-Lo sabemos querida, mi hijo no es precisamente un dechado de virtudes pero estoy completamente segura que habla con la verdad cuando dicen que te quiere al igual que al bebé que viene en camino.

Yo realmente lo dudaba. Jamás había conocido alguna otra faceta en Edward más que la arrogancia y su seducción con las chicas y, por que no, conmigo también. Sabía que puntos tocar, como moverse he incluso como hablar y respirar. Era algo innato en él.

-Concuerdo con mi madre, Bella, eddy ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, a pesar de que las chicas se le acercan y tratan de llamar su atención él simplemente no tiene cabeza para ellas. Sin antes las seducía ahora ya las ignora.

-No se…-. Dije mientras mordía mi labio.- ¿Sería posible que una persona tan libertina como Edward Cullen cambiara radicalmente de la noche a la mañana? Esa era la pregunta que hacía constantemente en mi interior. Sabia que yo era única puesto que jamás me había dejado impresionar por su forma de ser y conocía la forma en la que enamoraba a las chicas.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo van los antojos? Preguntó Alice mientras sonreía hasta lo imposible.

-Bien, apenas empiezan pero son cosas algo locas-dije tímidamente mientras pensaba en lo que había comido esta mañana. Un yogurt de mango y avena y unas galletas de chocolate. A este paso mi bebe saldría algo hiperactivo como su tía.

-¿No has tenido antojos algo fuera de lo común?-preguntó Esme mientras yo me ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada. ¿Acaso podía leerme la mente? Uy que miedo.

-Sí algo locos.

¿Bella ya tienes ropa para el bebé? Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de un modo muy extraño. Algo no estaba bien y esa mirada no me gustaba para nada.

-Es muy pronto para pensar en eso-. Afirme mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Claro que no, necesitas todo lo necesario para darle la bienvenida al pequeño o pequeña Cullen! Gritó mientras nosotras la mirábamos. Nuestras expresiones eran un poema: Esme y Rose sonriendo mientras que yo miraba con miedo a Alice que sonreía con un brillo fanático en la mirada.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando Alice no me voy a mover de aquí. Dije pero algo em decía en mi interior que eso no bastaba para detenerla cuando se proponía algo.

-¡Esta decido, nos vamos de compras a Seatle! Chilló mientras yo maldecía entre dientes. Con lo que a mi me gustaba gastar en ropa…

Dos horas más tarde nos encontráramos cenando en la mansión Cullen. Y tenía a Edward a mi lado sujetando mi mano y disfrutando de la compañía de toda su familia. Carlisle había convencido a su hija que pospusiera la salida de compras para otro día puesto que lo primero que debíamos hacer Edward y yo era aclarar las cosas con Charlie, mi padre.

Edward esta muy tranquilo y seguro de si mismo mientras que a mi me comían los nervios. Sabía que preguntaría el porque le había ocultado tantas cosas y que esta vez, se pondría del lado de Edward al saber toda la verdad. Carlisle se había ofrecido a acompañarnos y platicar con Charlie y, aunque al principio Edward no aceptó argumentando que era mejor enfrentarlo sólo yo abogue para que nos acompañara puesto que en su presencia mí padre se mantendría en calma un poco y no lo asesinaría como pensaba que iba a hacerlo.

Esme se había esmerado en la cena, además de una porción de carne y una guarnición de verduras también había hecho pastel de queso con frambuesas del cual no me pude resistir en probar. Jasper y Emmett se habían relajado y bromeaban con Edward acerca de su paternidad haciendo que a veces me sonrojara hasta lo imposible por lo que decían.

Alice había refunfuñado por aplazar la salida de compras pero había entendido que lo primero era aclarar las cosas con Charlie y casarnos. Algo a lo que no estaba deacuerdo completamente.

¡Por dios! Apenas tenía 18 años. No podía definir mi vida en un dos por tres así como así ya sea que estuviera embarazada o no.

Edward y yo apenas nos conocíamos. Estaba segura que esa no era la manera para formar una familia y una relación de pareja. Él lo sabía y no me había dicho nada acerca de ello.

Era mejor terminar con esto de una vez, mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar a pesar de haberme tomado un té para calmarme que me había hecho Esme amablemente.

El cielo se oscurecía y yo estaba literalmente mordiéndome las uñas. Cosa que divertía a mis amigas causando que me hicieran una que otra broma al respecto. Pero al fin dijimos un hasta pronto y Edward y Carlisle me acompañaron al coche disponiéndonos a regresar a casa de mi padre.

Yo aún no sabía que decirle… y me rebanaba los sesos por encontrar una explicación coherente a todo el enredo que yo había hecho.

No sabía con lo que me encontraría al llegar pero debía estar preparada para todo.

* * *

**EPOV**

El motor se detuvo y por un momento los tres ocupantes del Volvo nos quedamos estáticos sin mover ni un solo músculo. Sabía que Bella estaba nerviosa… ¡Casi histérica! No sabía a lo que le temía pero no podía ser tan grave… o eso esperaba.

Mi padre con una sonrisa tranquila descendió del carro y ayudo a Bella a bajar mientras yo hacia lo mismo. No le temía al jefe de la policía pero si al padre de Bella que para efectos propios era lo mismo.

Bella me había contado todo lo que le había dicho a su padre en un intento de alejarme de ella y que él tuviera esa facultad. Era ridículo y seguía confirmando que no sabía lo que me depararía con esta chica –sonreí.

Carlisle subió casualmente los escalones del porche mientras yo tomaba el brazo de Bella y la acercaba a mí, notando su nerviosismo.

-Tranquila.-susurré mientras hacía pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano y un suspiro resignado salía de sus labios mientras avanzábamos hacia mi padre y el porche.

-¿Sí?-. La voz de Charlie Swan sonaba algo cansada y dormida mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

-Muy buenas noches, jefe Swan.-dijo mi padre mientras nosotros permanecíamos unos pasos más atrás.

-¿Doctor Cullen, a que debo su visita?-. Charlie Swan se abrazo a si mismo mientras salía al porche. Mi padre se retiró un poco para que él pudiera vernos y fue entonces cuando su mirada se congelo.

-Venimos a hablar de la relación entre Bella y mi hijo Edward y también del bebé que ella espera.

Mi padre no había perdido la sonrisa mientras que el jefe Swan lo miraba incrédulo y algo impresionado. Sin embargo y, como por arte de magia su expresión se transformó para convertirse en recelo he irritación.

-Isabella, ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con Edward Cullen?

Cuando ella iba a contestar la miré a los ojos y la detuve mientras silenciosamente me aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

-Jefe Swan, estamos aquí para aclarar algunos malentendidos y pedir su permiso para visitar a Bella y a mi hijo.

Sentí como ella se tensaba y me miraba fijamente mientras yo sostenía su mano. Estábamos juntos en esto y por ningún motivo me dejaría vencer y me alejaría de ella sin luchar.

Su padre frunció el ceño mientras consideraba mis palabras y nos miraba detenidamente a nosotros tres.

-Esta bien, adelante, pasen pero tendrán que aclarar muchas cosas porque ya no entiendo nada.

Caminando hacia adentro de la casa oí como Bella suspiraba mientras avanzaba llevándome de la mano junto a mi padre que avanzaba unos pasos atrás de nosotros. Este era el paso siguiente que debíamos tomar; decírselo a su padre y si era posible contar con su apoyo y su confianza.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**NOTAS DE BELLA CULLEN89:**

**Hola a todas y cada una de las lectoras que me siguen en este mi primer fic de Twilight, espero que se encuentren muy bien y muy enamorados al igual que yo de nuestro querido (Edward Cullen) alias Robert Pattinson jajajajajaja y bueno la espera se hace un poco más corta y tan sólo quedan dos meses una semana y dos días para el estreno mundial de la tercera película de Twilight: Eclipse.**

**Yo me encuentro ansiosa por ver el nuevo trailer de la saga que saldrá el día de mañana el Oprah y bueno esperemos que cumpla con las expectativas de todos nosotros los fans mientras nos dedicamos a fantasear y seguir escribiendo capítulos y nuevas historias de nuestros queridos vampiros.**

**En fin, volviendo al capitulo, si yo se que estuvo corto pero es que la verdad se me ocurren tantas cosas que a veces no me organizo y me hago bolas yo sola jajajajajajajaja les prometo que el que sigue estará un poco más largo.**

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN: Jajajajajajaja si, he roto con el estereotipo del amor entre Bella y Edward y, aunque a muchas como que no entiendan el por qué muy pronto verán alguna que otra sorpresita jajajajaja. Créeme que yo si estaría loca por el pero hay que también tener dignidad y orgullo jajajajajaja y si vamos a hacer sufrir a eddy un poco, aunque eso me duela más a mí que a él. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen: amiga hace mucho que no sabía de ti y bueno creo que te confundí con otra persona sorry jajajajajajaja en fin muchas gracias por tu disculpa aunque en realidad no me afectó puesto que cada quien tiene gustos diferentes, nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Gracias a kpatycullen, sophia18, Marcullen20 y a todas las lindas personas que, a pesar de no haber dejado aun un review y quieran hacerlo, adelante están en su derecho de decirme que es lo que les parece. **

**Y bueno sin más que decir por el momento debido a que tengo mucho sueño y apenas he podido pegar ojo me despido avisándoles que saque una nueva historia de Twilight, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Atte. Su amiga…**

**Bellacullen89.**


	5. VERDADES

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**VERDADES.**

**BPOV**

Se podía sentir en el aire la tensión que emanaba mi padre, Edward y Carlisle Cullen, junto con mis nervios y mis ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, Edward me sujetaba fuertemente la mano para darme segura y, aunque no lo expresaba en palabras. Para no dejarme escapar.

Sabía que le había dicho a mi padre, no mentiras pero si medias verdades. Le había contado mi versión de la historia más no la parte en la que Edward había tratado de acercarse a mí y ganar mi confianza y también le había ocultado que mamá lo sabía todo.

En aquel momento no me había parecido importante contarle todo puesto que suponía que Edward me dejaría en paz. Jamás ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera creído que tuviera la terquedad de seguir buscándome y mucho menos que se enteraría que estaba esperando un bebé de él.

-No quieren un café-. Dije dispuesta a romper este incomodo silencio que cada vez se hacía más pesado.- Enseguida vuelvo.

Después de haber conseguido escabullirme hacía la cocina, había respirado con más normalidad puesto que el aire ahí me estaba asfixiando y no era algo literal, sentía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar. Tal vez serían mis nervios pero algo debía de ser.

La cocina estaba igual que siempre, Sue, la esposa de mi padre, no había cambiado absolutamente nada y se había adaptado a la casa y a mi padre de manera natural, grande fue mi sorpresa que al volver había encontrado a mi padre muy cariñoso y natural con la viuda de uno de sus mejores amigos ahora ya fallecido: Harry Clearwater.

Después de la sorpresa mi padre me había contado todo lo que había pasado después de que yo me había marchado de Forks hacia Arizona por mis estudios y cómo había su vida a partir de que había tratado un poco más a Sue.

Ella no era una mala persona, simplemente era una mujer que había tenido que sacar a sus hijos adelante después de la muerte de su esposo hace ya algunos años. Leah, su hija mayor, era ginecóloga en el hospital de Forks, pero en este momento se encontraba en una convención en Louisiana. Mientras que su otro hermano, Seth estudiaba veterinaria en Seattle. No muy lejos de aquí.

Sacando la azúcar y el café me dispuse a calentar el agua en la cafetera, mientras racionaba cuanto de café pondría en ella mientras que yo me preparaba un té puesto que quería que mi bebé no fuera tan hiperactivo como su tía Alice.

-Cuidado, no te vayas a quemar.

Por un momento había estado a punto de tirar las tazas junto con el té. ¿Es que acaso siempre tenía que moverse con el sigilo de un gato?

Respirando acompasadamente mientras Edward me quitaba de las manos las tazas, trataba de que mi corazón recuperara su ritmo normal mientras observaba como ponía el té y un poco de azúcar en la taza mientras esperaba que la cafetera empezara a funcionar.

-Tú… lograrás…que me muera… de un susto.-afirmé mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho y notaba como mi corazón retumbaba como tambor.

Edward sonrió, dejándome algo aturdida con aquel gesto. ¡Demonios! Te hacía olvidar hasta mi propio nombre.

-Eso es imposible, Bella te necesito viva para la boda.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Espera, ¿Boda?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Cuál Boda?-pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

El suspiró, sabía que aquel tema era un asunto muy delicado y también sabía que yo no me casaría pronto con él y mucho menos nada más porque tenía que hacerlo.

-Nuestros padres están hablando acerca de cómo se han dado las cosas, Carlisle considera que es mejor que al menos nos casemos por lo civil de manera que cuando nazca el bebé crezca en una seguridad y una armonía que brinda la familia. Sabes que es lo mejor.

-Pero nosotros deberíamos contarle lo que pasó-Protesté mientras servía las tazas de café.

-Estoy seguro que tu padre querrá saber nuestra versión de todo esto.

-Nuestra versión… refunfuñé mientras me cruzaba los brazos.

Mi versión era que una noche me había acostado con el más grande mujeriego en la historia de la preparatoria quedando embarazada y teniendo que huir del padre de mi hijo porque no dejaba de ser el mujeriego con el que me había acostado y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Edward se acercó mi me abrazo, y, a pesar de todo lo que yo pensaba de él y la opinión que me había formado con sus acciones y su actitud, me sentía segura en sus brazos. Como si fuera capaz de volar por los aires.

Que sin embargo aún me rehusaba por creer en su totalidad.

**EPOV**

Sentir a Bella entre mis brazos era una prueba de que podía confiar en mí y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Sabía que la palabra matrimonio no estaba en su vocabulario ni en su vida pero las cosas no estaban para ponernos a discutir sobre el tema.

Mi padre había abordado el tema del embarazo de Bella de manera muy tranquila mientras Charlie Swan me asesinaba con la mirada. Yo, por mi parte le había contado como había conocido a Bella y cómo habíamos terminado juntos omitiéndome decirle que sus mamá lo sabía todo y nos apoyaba.

Le había contando todo lo que había pasado en Arizona y cuanto había hecho por ganarme a su hija. Poco a poco el ceño de mi suegro o futuro suegro había ido disminuyendo y desapareciendo al comprender las cosas desde otro ángulo o desde la opinión de otras personas, yo había dejado de ser el vil arrogante que había seducido a su indefensa hija para llegar a ser sólo un chico enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Era verdad y yo no iba a hacer nada para desmentirlo. Estaba locamente enamorado de Bella y no la iba a dejar ir jamás. Sin embargo Charlie me había hecho prometer que me casaría con su hija antes de que el embarazo se notara y así poder visitarla. Sabía que a ella no le gustaría pero era la mejor oferta que había logrado sacar y cuando la vida te da limones….

-¿Qué le han contado a mi padre?-preguntó Bella mientras retorcía las manos en mi camisa en señal de nerviosismo.

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras la apretaba aún más a mi cuerpo.

-Casi todo; como nos conocimos, el porque nos llevó a pasar la noche juntos, todo lo del embarazo menos todo lo que paso en casa de tu madre.

-¿Tengo que contarle? Preguntó mientras retorcía aún más las manos.

-Es necesario Bells, dentro de poco tu padre va a querer que Renee sepa todo y es mejor decirle que ella ya estaba enterada.

-Pero va a culparla por no haberle dicho nada antes.

Reí, eso era probable. Por lo que había notado, Charlie Swan no se trataba mucho con la madre de su hija.

-Pues esta vez tendrán que llegar a un acuerdo, no quiero que mi hijo tenga a sus abuelos disgustados.

Su mirada en enfocó en mis ojos y yo podría jurar que podía escuchar el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

-Edward, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

No entendí su pregunta, ya se lo había dicho antes, la quería para mí, era la madre de mi hijo, la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice, la compañera de bromas de Jasper y Emmett. Pero lo más importante para mí era que ella era mía, ella era mi mujer…

**-No tengas miedo, somos como una sola persona-susurré mientras la acunaba un poco más en mi cuerpo.**

**De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras.**

**Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico.**

**No dejaba lugar a dudas.**

**Me rodeo con los brazos, me estrechó contra ella y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia.**

**-Para siempre-susurré.**

Ella sería parte de mi vida. Ella había entrado poco a poco adueñándose de todo lo que tocaba y veía, su terquedad y orgullo me hacían admirarla y empeñarme aún más en estar con ella, desafiarla en todo pero jamás lastimarla.

-No entiendo porqué te empeñas en estar conmigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho Bella, te quiero para mí.

-Pero no nos conocemos Edward, para mí no eres más que el hermano de mi mejor amiga, un chico que le gusta la diversión y las chicas.

Fruncí el ceño, eso ya lo sabía, tenía en cuanta la opinión que tenía de el puesto que había observado como día tras día todas y cada una de las chicas con las que me había acostado acudían a mi hermana y por lo tanto Bella veía y escuchaba todo.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Demostrarle que no solamente podía ser aquel chico arrogante y caprichoso capaz de engatusar a cualquier chiquilla. También era capaz de amarla desde el fondo del corazón.

-Te equivocas completamente si sólo piensas que puedo ser nada más eso, Bella, déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento invitando a probar aquellos jugosos labios en los que me había perdido una noche y los que ansiaba perderme de nuevo por tiempo indefinido.

Sin poder contenerme más, la bese, suave, lento, torturador tanto para ella como para mí, tratando de expresarle lo que con palabras ya había dicho. Sin embargo el momento duró poco pues escuché el paso de una persona que se acercaba a ala cocina por lo que, en contra de todo lo que quería me alejé de Bella que me miraba confundida y entregada ante el fuego del beso que nos habíamos dado.

No pude esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver sus ojos ávidos de un fuego que yo ya había conocido en ella una noche pero no era el momento ni el lugar, y lo sabía por eso nos alejamos más mientras yo tomaba la charola con el café y salía de la cocina hacía el salón.

**BPOV.**

Estaba algo confundida, no, estaba real y completamente confundida.

Sus labios eran capaces de hacerte olvidar el tiempo y el espacio a tu alrededor, lo juro. Sin embargo no me arrepentía puesto que me había besado con delicadeza, calor, ternura, fuego y… pasión.

Y ahora no sabía que pensar, desde que lo había conocido había dado por hecho que Edward Cullen no era más que un mujeriego en busca de una aventura con cualquier chica del colegio, desde las porristas, jefas de clase, alumnas y, me atrevía a decir que hasta profesoras con las hormonas muy pero muy alborotadas.

Pero ahora no estábamos en el colegio. Eso ya era agua pasada, sin embargo, aun seguía sin comprender el porque de sus acciones. Se empeñaba como un niño con el propósito de ganar mi confianza y mi cariño y yo, a pesar de que le había dicho que no confiaba en él, aún seguía insistiendo hasta tal punto de llegar al matrimonio.

Por mi parte, sabía que la unión sería un beneficio para nuestro bebe, pero por otra parte se me hacía muy prematuro pensar en ello puesto que no quería una boda precipitada que dentro de muy poco tiempo revelara el porque de la misma.

Quería disfrutar de mi embarazo pero también disfrutar de los preparativos que toda novia hace para su boda y también estaba el hecho de que no conocía a fondo al padre de mi hijo.

El hecho de que mis padres supieran todo era un alivio, sin embargo aún no sabía que me depararía el destino de ahora en adelante.

Carlisle Cullen y mi padre habían estado hablando en el salón sobre mi futuro y el futuro de mi hijo mientras que Edward estaba tratando de demostrarme que estaba comprometido con nosotros y con todo el mundo.

Hace un año si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría embarazada de Edward Cullen yo me hubiera puesto a llorar de la risa y a sujetarme el estómago de la risa. Él podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, así había sido en el colegio y yo dudaba mucho en aquel entonces que su vida cambiara radicalmente, igual que la mía.

Pero el se empeñaba en decir que me quería para él y que estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo cuando yo aceptara pero no quería apresurarme.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Sue me hizo reaccionar. Pase una mano por mi frente mientras buscaba alguna galleta o bocadillo para acompañar el café.

-Claro Sue, no te preocupes.

Sonrió calidamente mientras se acercaba y sacaba el frasco de las galletas mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Siempre lo tengo arriba puesto que cuando Seth viene es capaz de acabárselas todas y dejarnos sin nada.-sonrió

Mi hermano era todo un caso, por que sí, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, Seth y Leah eran mis hermanos tal como lo eran los hijos de Phil con mi madre.

Acompañándome al salón con las galletas vimos o más bien sentimos que la atmósfera del salón se había relajado, mi padre, Carlisle y Edward platicaban animadamente mientras nosotras entrábamos.

Sue se sentaba en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado mi padre mientras que Edward se levantaba y me tomaba de la mano para que me sentara con él.

-¿Y bien?-. Pregunté mientras retorcía las manos a causa de los nervios que sentía.

Mi padre suspiro mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-Debido a todo lo que me han contado y, a juzgar por la situación es mejor que se casen más que nada para que el bebé que viene en camino tenga una familia cuando nazca. Dios sabe Bella que tu madre y yo intentamos hacerlo a nuestra manera pero no funcionó y quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas en todo este tiempo que te queda antes de la boda.

-¿Todo este tiempo que me queda antes de la boda? No te entiendo papá-. Y era cierto, no le entendía.

Carlisle y Sue sonrieron mientras mi padre volvía a ponerse serio cuando Edward me tomaba de las manos haciendo que así tuviera toda mi atención.

-Estamos seguros que una boda precipitada no es de tu agrado y si he de reconocer algo, del mío tampoco, es un paso muy importante que vamos a tomar los dos y estoy conciente que mi hermana no me perdonaría jamás en la vida si no la dejara a cargo de los preparativos de la boda mientras tu y yo nos conocemos más. Después de todo nos queda toda la vida por delante juntos, pero sobre todo junto a nuestro hijo.-

Yo estaba atónita, él sabía como pensaba he incluso estaba segura que sabía como reaccionaría puesto que a partir de sus palabras no había nada que decir.

Edward sabía igual que yo, que apenas nos conocíamos y lo que nos unía era el bebé que llevaba en mis entrañas, yo no quería casarme con un desconocido y sospechaba que él mucho menos por más motivos que hubiera para hacerlo.

-¿Tu hermana se va a encargar de los preparativos de la boda?

Su gesto se relajó mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno en realidad, estoy seguro que tanto Alice como Rose al igual que mi madre estarán encantadas en hacerse cargo de todo, obviamente consultándonos acerca de nuestros gusto y eso.

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer mientras tanto? Dije mientras fruncía el ceño y me cruzaba de brazos. No aceptaría un segundo papel en la que era mi propia boda.

Sonrió mientras me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, cosa que no detuve puesto que sentía como todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros.

-Nosotros por nuestra parte, empezaremos a conocernos un poco más y averiguar si tenemos algo más en común que nuestro pequeño hijo, dejaremos que el tiempo transcurra para descubrir como llevaremos el tiempo que nos queda de vida juntos.

-¿Cuándo tiempo? Pregunté mientras trataba de pensar claramente.

El se puso serio mientras hacia un gesto de estarlo pensando.

-mmm bueno, creo que como unos 70 o 80 años, después de todo ¿Sabías que el mundo que ahora vivimos nuestra calidad de vida no pasa de los 100 años?

-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿70 a 80 años juntos?

-Por supuesto, pienso quedarme a tu lado por mucho más tiempo después de que nazca nuestro hijo- susurrando levemente solo para que yo lo escuchara.- y también pienso darle algunos hermanitos a nuestro primer hijo.

Aquello terminó por aplastarme. Yo, casada con Edward Cullen, con hijos y una hermosa casa era un futuro muy tentador.

Carlisle rió al igual que Sue mientras mi padre fruncía el ceño.

-Te he escuchado Cullen.

Edward se carcajeó mientras me abrazaba. Mi sonrojo no hacía más que aumentar. ¡Dios aún recordaba la noche que había pasado con él he imaginarme todas las noches de mi vida reviviendo la pasión de esa noche me estaba haciendo delirar un poco.

-En unos días vendremos a pedir la mano de Bella, y estoy seguro que mis mujeres estarán más que felices de ayudar en todo para que no tengas que preocuparte de nada en tu estado querida.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Tan rápido que me sentía en una ruleta rusa a mucha velocidad.

Los ojos de Edward eran dos posas en las que podías ahogarte con facilidad y estas me miraban fijamente.

-Te amo- susurró lentamente mientras tomaba mis labios de manera tan suave que e dieron ganas de llorar.

¿Podía confiar en sus palabras?

¿Podía aceptar lo que me daba?

¿Podía confiar en él?

Y lo más importante:

¿Podía construir un futuro a su lado con nuestro hijo?

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**HOLA COMO ESTAN MIS PEQUEÑAS SALTAMONTES JAJAJAJA (SIEMPRE QUIZE DECIR ESO JAJAJA) AQUÍ DÁNDOLES LATA DE NUEVO Y DEJANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y SI ES UN POCO LARGO MÁS NO COMO EL QUE YA HABÍA HECHO ANTES PERO DECIDI CORTARLO AQUÍ PARA DARLES MÁS PAUTA A QUE LEAN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS JAJAJAJAJA.**

**TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO QUISIERA PASARME EN CONTAR DE MÁS Y QUE LA HISTORIA SE VAYA COMO AGUA, LOS CAPITULOS CORTOS SON DIVERTIDOS PORQUE PUEDES HACERLO SIN TANTA PRESIÓN. EN FIN VOLVIENDO AL ASUNTO, BELLA ESTA BAJANDO LA GUARDÍA POCO A POCO Y, AUNQUE CREAN QUE YA VA A CAER A LOS BRAZOS DE EDWARD, SE EQUIVOCAN PUESTO QUE AUN ME QUEDAN UN PAR DE IDEAS PARA HACER SUFRIR O AL MENOS A ENOJAR A NUESTRO ADORABLE BOMBÓN.**

**EN FIN, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE LES HA GUSTADO MI FIC, LAS QUE HAN OPONADO Y LAS A QUE AÚN NO SE ANIMAN A EXPRESAR SUS OPINIONES, ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS Y PORQUE NO JALADAS DE OREJA SI LES PARECE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**FaBiiOoLiXx: te recuerdo en una historia pasada aunque no estoy segura en cual pero creo que es en ENEMIGOS Y AMANTES jajajaja pero en fin muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusta el fic puesto que fue sacado de mi loca cabecita mientras leía en mi laptop jajajajajajaja lo que hace la tecnología, espero que comprendas mi punto y me tengas paciencia puesto que yo también quisiera alargarme en los capítulos pero te confieso que a veces se me va la onda de lo que escribo y se me va la inspiración. Jajajajaja nos vemos pronto.**

**Erill Cullen: si a mi tambien me encanta Edward ojala tuviera yo un novio como ese y no te creas yo tuve uno como el cuando iba a la prepa pero bueno lastima que nuestros caminos se tuvieron que separar, en fin nos vemos y espero que me sigas comentando que te parece el fic, nos vemos.**

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN: Si, a ti te gusta hacer sufrir a Edward o al menos un poco como yo, soy partidaría del amor pero no tiene que ser a primera vista y mucho menos tan fácil, las mujeres no somos damiselas en peligro y podemos salir adelante sin ellos. No es que sea feminista pero me encantó la idea de hacer una historia en donde Bella no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Edward al principio y también que supiera que clase de hombre era. Digo yo me he enfrentado a ese tipo de situaciones y he salido airosa de ello.**

**En fin sin más les agradezco a todas y espero que me dejen muchos reviews a parte de que pasen a mi otra historia de Twilight y hagan lo mismo. **

**Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido prometiendo no tardar mucho en el siguiente capítulo que será la pedida de mano muajajajajaja envienme las ideas que se les ocurra y ya veremos como sale todo, nos vemos.**

**Atte.**

**Bella cullen-1989**

**Aquí les dejo mi cuenta de facebook para todas sus sugerencias.**

**.?#!/karlaisabellacullensantiago?v=wall&story_fbid=117030051659987**

**bueno sin más ahora si me despido, nos vemos pronto.**


	6. PREPARATIVOS

**Declaimer: los personajes son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos… Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**Xd: ya están actualizados los fics, ahora sólo falta sus comentarios. Caminos cruzados ya esta actualizado y este fic también, espero que también pueda actualizar el día de hoy mi segundo fic de Twilight. Nos vemos**

**Preparativos.**

**BPOV.**

Aún me sentía como sí me hubieran metido en una ruleta rusa que subía y bajaba a máxima velocidad.

Había pasado menos de una semana después de la plática que habían tenido Carlisle, mi padre, Edward y yo. Todo se había resuelto de manera tranquila a pesar de mis miedos y de mis inseguridades, al menos las personas más cercanas a mí lo sabían todo.

Como me había dicho Edward aquel día que me rapto no tuve ningún problema en clases, mi record de asistencias estaba limpio y las cosas transcurrían con normalidad.

Varios chicos que estaban en mis clases eran amistosos y amables pero al conocer que era la novia de un Cullen las distancias eran tan obvias que no se necesitaba de una barrera para dejarlo claro.

Edward y yo compartíamos dos clases; historia y ciencias y en ellas no dejaba de "consentirme" y "procurarme" cosa que me estaba terminando por desesperar.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper siempre estaban a mi alrededor cuando no estaba con Edward y eso lo hacía más llevadero puesto que cuando estábamos juntos me sentía como sometida a un interrogatorio.

Me preguntaba por cada insignificante detalle, desde mi color favorito hasta mi estado de humor en determinado momento. Y después de los deberes pasamos un rato con su familia planeando las cosas para la boda.

Alice me daba miedo. Y esta vez no era literal.

Realmente la hermana de Edward era un huracán y no había nada capaz de detenerla o controlarla.

Había encargado más de cinco telas para el vestido mientras que también había programado citas para el peluquero, el manicurista, el spa, el banquete, las flores, mantelería, etc.

Rosalie y Esme la ayudaban en lo que podían pero muchas veces perdían la energía que estaba segura mi cuñada aún poseía.

Mi cuñada, ¡Dios, era increíble que pensara ahora en Alice como mi cuñada! Pero si había aceptado que Alice Cullen sería mi cuñada para toda la vida. Había aceptado casarme con Edward Anthony Cullen.

Era incapaz de resistirme a él por mucho más tiempo y era hora de que lo fuera aceptando de una vez. Sus besos me estremecían aun más día con día y, a pesar de que no habíamos vuelto a hablar de sexo o de acostarnos de nuevo sabía que él lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Últimamente mis hormonas controlaban mi cuerpo y mente y mi autocontrol era muy escaso. Y el hecho de tener a un dios griego con los ojos de un ángel y el cuerpo de un adonis, no lo hacía muy fácil.

Y no me quejaba, la verdad.

**Flash Back.**

**El día era caluroso y solado, algo no muy usual en Forks, Washington, se notaba la euforia en el ambiente puesto que el clima daba más opciones para un día al aire libre o un día de campo.**

**Había salido de casa con ropa ligera pero con una chamarra bajo el brazo, sabía que no había nada que temer o por lo menos no en ese día pero a veces el clima era tan impredecible como yo misma y no estaba de más prevenir.**

**Ya me había acostumbrado también a la rutina de todos los días, Edward siempre pasaba por mí para irnos a clases y siempre estacionaba su flamante volvo a un lado de mi camioneta.**

**Ya no tenía necesidad de correr, ocultarme a él, ya era completamente ridículo y tonto hacerlo.**

**Despejando mi cabeza de aquellos pensamientos subí el auto para encontrarme con aquellos ojos dorados que eran capaces de quitarme la respiración. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme a que Edward fuera "mi novio" y mucho menos que fuera parte de mi vida de manera permanente.**

**Las platicas ocasionales no faltaban, desde el humor de mi padre hasta las locuras que hacían Emmett y Jasper cuando de un momento a otro una de las llantas del coche piso o al menos lo que habíamos sentido, paso encima de una piedra que ocasionó que la llanta se ponchara.**

**Desconcertados al principio y confundidos después, Edward bajo del carro para ver el daño que había causado y el porque solamente para suspirar y mesarse la cabeza para evitar un dolor de cabeza seguro.**

**Yo observaba todo desde el asiento del copiloto, segura que en esta ocasión no necesitaba ayuda a diferencia de mí misma puesto que yo era una "damisela en apuros" en la mecánica de coches y normalmente tenía ayuda en ese aspecto….**

**Refrenando mis recuerdos, sabía que debía comportarme y olvidarme de mi pasado. Jacob Black ya no era parte de mi vida y mucho menos ahora que estaba a punto de casarme y estaba esperando un hijo de otro hombre.**

**En los momentos en los que había divagado, Edward ya había cambiado la rueda pero en su trabajo había manchado su camisa azul con tierra y, aunque no se había dado cuenta, estaba segura que eso le molestaría más.**

**Cada vez hacia más calor pero yo no lo sentía en el interior del coche sino en el exterior. No era seco sino, sino mezclado con humedad haciéndolo más pesado.**

**Edward guardaba las herramientas mientras rodaba la llanta dañada para poder guardarla y al hacerlo noto que se estaba ensuciando la ropa mientras yo reía un poco por su expresión. Parecía a punto de soltar una maldición pero se contuvo y suspiró.**

**Apartando la vista de él observé mi reloj de mano. Sabía que ya era muy tarde y era probable que aun siendo un Cullen ya no era muy buena hora para llegar a clases. Y no quería que mis demás compañeros y posiblemente toda la universidad creyeran que disfrutaba de beneficios propios del apellido de mi futuro marido.**

**Suspiré. Al menos Jessica Stanley aún no había dicho nada acerca de mi embarazo y era casi un milagro no habernos cruzado alguna vez por la ciudad. Aunque claro, yo nunca estaba sola puesto que si no estaba Edward a mi lado estaba cualquier miembro de su familia conmigo.**

**Un movimiento distrajo mis pensamientos y me desconcertó. Tela había caído en el asiento del conductor. Confundida alcé la mirada, deseando a instante no haberlo hecho y estar segura en pensamientos y sensaciones más tranquilas.**

**Edward se había quitado la camisa revelando ante mí su escultural y muy bien formado torso, sus pectorales eran perfectos y su abdomen parecía dividido ante los cuadros que se iban formando, sus brazos y sus hombros también eran perfectos y muy fuertes. ¡Y pensar que yo me acosté con él y llevaba en mi vientre a su hijo!**

**Aquello me remontó al pasado, a aquella noche. Aún recordada vagamente todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y que en algún tiempo había preferido no volver a pensar. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras pero sobre todo la electricidad que me recorría cada vez que me tocaba…**

**Mi corazón latía descontrolado y no podía calmarlo mientras lo observaba mojar un lienzo con una botella de agua que había sacado de quien sabe donde. Podía comérmelo con los ojos y de hecho lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que no debía pero no podía evitarlo.**

**¡Demonios, si que estaba bueno!**

**Me estaba excitando muy rápido y sabía que no era algo normal. ¡Malditas hormonas, me estaban controlando!**

**Después de limpiarse y guardar la camisa manchada, había subido al Volvo**

**Semidesnudo sin preocuparse en absoluto porque lo viera. Al contrario, parecía bastante acostumbrado a ello.**

**Mis hormonas me estaban dominando mientras trataba de parecer o mantener un semblante tranquilo.**

**-Tal parece que hemos perdido las clases de hoy.-y su sonrisa era muy leve pero poco a poco se iba haciendo más pronunciada.**

**Suspiré. Yo quería calmarme pero Edward no me ponía las cosas fáciles al sonreír de esa forma y mi autocontrol me estaba fallando.**

**-Podemos ir mi casa, estoy seguro de que mis padres no están, sólo los chicos.**

**Asentí en silencio. No estaba segura de hablar coherentemente en estos momentos. Y el reducido espacio que había entre nosotros no me estaba ayudando para controlarme.**

**-¿Estas bien?**

**Su pregunta me desconcertó y me hizo voltear a verlo con un muda pregunta en la mirada. Estaba bien solamente estaba controlando las ganas de tener sexo con él en medio de la carretera.**

**Asentí en silencio, sabía que no me era confiable hablar en estos momentos.**

**Pero tenía que tentar a su suerte y a la mía y lo que terminó por derrumbarme era un toque sobre mi piel.**

**Aquello bastó para dejarme dominar por mis impulsos y voltear a verlo sin importarme el mundo alrededor. Esta segura que aun estábamos parados en la cuneta de la carretera pero no me importó.**

**Solo me importaban él y sus labios que estaban muy cerca de los míos. Todo lo demás lo dejaba para después.**

**-Bella, esta segura que estas bi….**

**Lo silencié con mis labios sabiendo que ya no necesitaba palabras. Todo lo que necesitaba era a él. **

**Y nada más…**

**Su respuesta no se hizo esperar y yo era la más feliz por eso. Sabía que yo me había negado a un contacto mucho más que cordial y que a veces soportaba algún beso ocasional pero eso era todo. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Lo necesitaba conmigo… lo necesitaba para mí.**

**Mis manos comenzaron a actuar por voluntad propia recorriendo su piel expuesta mientras mis labios estaban en los suyos, sintiendo como su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía en una lucha que ninguno de los dos podía ganar.**

**La pasión corría en las venas de los dos como una llama que de un momento a otro podría explotar consumiéndonos a los dos de un momento a otro. **

**Inevitablemente… irrevocablemente.**

**Pude sentir sus manos recorrer con inseguridad mi cuerpo. Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero eso no importaba en este momento.**

**Un momento de lucidez nos atravesó por unos instantes mientras nos retirábamos para poder respirar y llenar nuestros pulmones con aire.**

**-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó con voz roca mientras apresaba mi figura a su cuerpo causando que gimiera levemente.**

**-Más segura de lo que he estado en toda mi vida.**

**Sin decir más y sin perder más tiempo. Me colocó a horcadas en su cuerpo mientras devoraba con ansias mis labios. Yo por mi parte, necesitaba sentir el contacto con su piel de manera desesperada.**

**Mi impaciencia me estaba poniendo al límite y el espacio era muy pero muy reducido. Después de todo estábamos haciéndolo en la cabina del Volvo y no era nada cómodo para nuestros cuerpos.**

**Sentir el aire entrar por la ventanilla despejo un poco el calor que sentía más no la incomodidad y fue cuando una idea cruzó por mi cabeza a la velocidad de una rayo. ¿Escucharía mis palabras? ¿Haría todo lo que yo le pidiera?**

**Sin esperar más, abrí la puerta del conductor y salí jalándolo de la mano para que me acompañara, el sol repentinamente había salido y nos regalaba su calor mientras miraba a mi alrededor encontrando una camino por el bosque en donde nos podríamos adentrar y también en donde estábamos seguros de que nos descubriera cualquier curioso. Una luz se prendió dentro de mi cerebro y me apresuré.**

**-Oculta el coche, te espero dentro del bosque.-dije con voz ronca mientras soltaba su mano y me echaba a correr, internándome así entre los helechos y los árboles. No tardé mucho tiempo en escuchar como rugía el motor del Volvo y se emparejaba para adentrarse en el bosque y pasar desapercibido como le había indicado. No tardé mucho tiempo en divisar un claro que extrañamente esta llenó de muchas flores y que, a la luz del sol, se veía brillante, tranquilo y con algo de magia y misticismo.**

**Me había olvidado del tiempo y el porqué estaba ahí hasta el momento en que sentí las cálidas manos de Edward recorrer mi cintura y mi cadera, ocasionando que me estremeciera de anhelo.**

**-Has elegido muy bien el lugar, y el momento no pudo ser más perfecto, ojala hubiera sido aquí nuestra primera vez.**

**Sus palabras despertaron muchas emociones en mi interior. Él tenía razón. Nuestra primera vez juntos debía haber sido mágica y cargada de pasión y afinidad, sin embargo no le encontraba nada malo el haberlo hecho en una habitación si él era el que compartía todo conmigo.**

**Pero debía dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarme en mi presente de modo que volteándome con rapidez capture sus labios entreabiertos entre los míos y devoré su boca con las ansías que había ido guardando todo este maldito tiempo.**

**Edward por su parte no se quedaba atrás y sus manos rápidamente habían alzado mi ropa haciendo que levantara los brazos para poder liberarme. El aire ya no estaba frió pero tampoco muy caluroso, sin embargo sentía que yo sí estaba ardiendo por dentro.**

**Su ropa, también empezó a desaparecer, su camisa se le veía de muerte pero en este momento era su cuerpo el que me interesaba más no lo que llevaba puesto y cómo se veía con ello. ¡Maldita sea, lo necesitaba y ya!**

**Edward lentamente se había inclinado hacía el suelo, llevándome con él. Sentía la hierba húmeda, aromatizada por el dulce olor de las flores que ahí crecían y brillante por el sol que recibía.**

**Sentía sus ojos fijos en mí y sin más me perdí en el dulce oro líquido que brillaba en su mirada. Su expresión era serena y muy hermosa y una sonrisa empezaba a cegarme la razón.**

**¡Dios, ¿Cómo pude haberlo ignorado durante tanto tiempo? Ahora me arrepentía lo tonta y lo absurda que había sido todo este tiempo para poder perderme todo esto.**

**Sus labios me devoraban con impaciencia y determinación, sabía que era hora de dejar todo atrás y empezar a construir nuestros futuros juntos. No por nada estaba esperando su hijo y estaba a punto de casarme con él.**

**Estaba medio desnudo al igual que yo y sentía que ya no podía esperar más. Con determinación me arqueé contra él y pase mis manos a mi espalda para poder liberar mi pecho del sujetador. Mientras sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos con expectación y ansiedad. Sabía que debía estarme viendo como si me estuviera ofreciendo a él pero no me importaba. Necesitaba estar en contacto con su piel lo más cerca posible que se pudiera.**

**Sentí su pelvis rozar con la mía y pude notar lo duro y excitado que estaba. Y yo no podía esperar más. Esta urgencia crecía rápidamente en mí. Ocn manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar mis pantalones pero las manos pálidas de él me detuvieron.**

**¿Acaso no quería apresurarse como yo? ¿Quería torturarme por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo? Lo mire con fijeza mientras esperaba su respuesta.**

**-Quiero hacerlo yo mismo-susurró en mi oído al tiempo que capturaba mi lóbulo y lo mordisqueaba suavemente causando que me estremeciera y gimiera levemente su nombre.**

**Sus manos viajaron por mi cintura y mi cabeza hasta llegar a los botones de mi pantalón y uno por uno fue desabotonándose. Yo movía mis caderas para lograr deshacerme de ellos lo más rápido posible. Sus labios seguían un tortuoso descenso que desembocó en mi cuello y cuando me mordió ligeramente sentí que había muerto.**

**Sus labios seguía bajando y yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir y sujetar sus cabellos entre mis manos animándolo a seguir.**

**Recorría mi cuello como si fuera su lugar favorito pero de un momento a otro capturó entre sus labios unos de mis pezones y sentí como el calor se concentraba entre mis piernas. No podía más.**

**Descendía y mordía levemente la piel que a su paso se encontraba, causando que mis gemidos fueran más frecuentes y con mayor intensidad.**

**-Por favor…-dije yo, desesperada ya por tenerlo.**

**Su sonrisa se escucho en medio de la quietud de aquel lugar y yo gruñí.**

**-Tranquila Bella mía, todo a su tiempo.**

_Bella Mía__**. **_**Nunca antes me había gustado que me dijera así pero en este momento no me importaba como me llamara. Lo que quería era a él.**

**Su boca volvió a descender, mientras me permitía observar una vez más a mi alrededor. Descubrí que el coche estaba no muy lejos de nosotros y se podía divisar desde donde estábamos más no desde la carretera. Al parecer se había asegurado de que no lo viera algún curioso y nos estropeara el momento.**

**¿Por qué estaba pensando en cosas tan tontas como el auto?**

**Sus manos se deshicieron de mis bragas sin que yo me diera cuenta y sentía su respiración entre mis piernas. No podía estar pensando en lo que creía que estaba pensando ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que no?**

**Sin esperar más sentí sus labios en mi centro y no pude más que arquearme contra él y tratar de no gritar ante la fuerza de las sensaciones que recorrían ni tembloroso cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea, este hombre sabía como volverme loca!**

**Poco a poco sentí que ascendía al cielo, alcanzando al sol. Sus manos, sus labios y su lengua me habían regalado el paraíso que yo había desconocido hasta ahora.**

**Momentos después y con el pulso acelerado, aún no podía salir de mi asombro ante lo que había hecho con mi cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma pero en este momento mi cabeza no encontraba la lucidez para pensar.**

**-mmm… ha sido delicioso poder saborearte a mi antojo.**

**Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar y sentirme muy vulnerable ante él. Con rápidos movimientos se despojo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y se coloco entre mis piernas. Yo, por mi parte me incorporé y me senté poniéndome a horcadas sobre sus caderas y sujetándome de sus hombros para encontrar equilibrio.**

**Edward aprobó la posición con una sonrisa y sin más entró en mí. Llenándome por completo. Había olvidado lo que se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí pero estaba segura que esta vez no podría olvidarlo.**

**Sujetando mis caderas con sus manos, él mecía mi cuerpo contra el suyo y yo simplemente me dejé llevar. Sus labios capturaron de nuevo mi cuello y me sentí en el cielo**

**¿Acaso había un paraíso más hermoso que esto? ¿Acaso había algo más fuerte que lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos?**

**Lo ignoraba, pero esta era un momento que estaba segura jamás olvidaría en toda mi vida.**

**Este era el momento más especial en toda mi existencia.**

Regresando a mi presente y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y calientes ahora me daba cuenta que no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Después de todo Edward era el padre de mi bebé y al parecer me demostraba a cada momento que me amaba con una intensidad que hasta el momento no entendía.

¿Sería que acaso una persona podía cambiar tanto de un tiempo para acá? Yo tenía mis dudas pero él me demostraba día con día que su cambio era verdadero y que podía confiar absolutamente en el.

Sentía muchas cosas cuando estaba a su lado, muchos sentimientos que se iban mezclado hasta no tener la capacidad para descifrarlos por separado. Me sentía segura y tranquila a su lado, y sentía que el tiempo no pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Los problemas y las inquietudes desaparecían y el mundo no era tan complicado como yo creía.

¿Será que me estoy enamorando de Edward Cullen? ¿Será que al fin había encontrado al hombre indicado?

Yo no buscaba un príncipe azul en su caballo blanco. Sino a un hombre que me quisiera por como era y que no tratara de cambiarme por algo que yo no era.

¿Al fin lo había encontrado?

Mientras estaba sumergida en mis dudas, Alice organizaba una temporada de caza de ofertas en el centro comercial. Mis intentos de negarme eran tan patéticos como tratar de ser la gemela perfecta de Rosalie. Alice era testaruda y no me dejaría en paz hasta no haberme comprado más cosas de las que en realidad necesitaba. Pero así era ella.

Yo seguía con mis preguntas. Esperaba no equivocarme porque sino saldríamos con más heridas de las que podría hacerme en el proceso de parto.

**CONTÍNUARÁ….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡DIOS VOY A MORIR DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO! Este lemon se ha llevado las palmas de oro y me he lucido en verdad Jajajajajajajaja no se que decir…. Me sentí en la situación y no pude detenerme hasta acabarlo. Estoy segura que es el mejor que he escrito en mucho tiempo.**

**Pero no podemos olvidarnos de la parte sería del asunto. Bella todavía tiene dudas acerca de su futuro con Edward pero tengamos la confianza de que todo caerá en su lugar en el momento indicado.**

**¿Alguien tiene deseos de ver como se mete Jacob en la escena? Jajajajaja si, en este momento mi loca cabeza esta maquinando una entrada para este lindo lobo pero será decisión suya si quieren que lo ponga o no he inclusive puedo poner a Tanya para hacerlo mucho más interesante, pero como siempre serán sus opiniones las que den la última decisión, prometo no defraudar y como estamos a vísperas de ver el triángulo amoroso entre Edward, Bella y Jacob en Eclipse sería algo perfecto. Pero será su decisión a través de sus comentarios.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, el claro donde hacen el amor es el mismo en el que Edward y bella se ****besan en las imágenes de la tercera película. Creo que fue buena idea que lo hicieran ahí y me quedó excelente. En el próximo capítulo sigue la continuación de este para que vean en que acabó todo pero contado desde la perspectiva de Edward**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto y nos se olviden de los comentarios, necesito saber que les pareció, OK, bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto y espero que sea antes del estreno de Eclipse. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Se despide por el momento su amiga y escritora.**

**Isabella Marie Cullen-1989.**


	7. PREPARATIVOS II EDWARD POV

**Declaimer: los personajes son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos… Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza y es que les había prometido que antes del estreno de eclipse actualizaría pero debido a ciertos cambios en mi área laboral me he visto forzada a reducir todavía un poco más. Les cuento un poco, la semana pasada me ascendieron de puesto en donde trabajo debido a la baja de una de mis ahora excompañeros y debido a ello mi carga de trabajo ha aumentado considerablemente reduciendo al máximo mis tiempos libres más que nada porque al mismo tiempo estudio para mis clases en la universidad pero haré todo lo posible por no descuidar tanto los fics que aun me faltan y mantener constantes las actualizaciones. Sin mas que decir por el momento aquí les dejo con la segunda parte del capitulo anterior.**

**Nos vemos pronto y disfruten mucho de Twilight Saga; Eclipse, ya después con motivo de esta película y de la saga en general se me esta ocurriendo hacer un debate en Facebook con diversos temas que estoy muy segura que a muchas no les ha quedado claro de esta maravillosa novela. A ver si en mi perfil les puedo dejar la dirección de mi cuenta.**

**Nos vemos. Estén pendientes…**

**Preparativos II**

**EPOV.**

Días después de haber anunciado nuestro compromiso y haber obtenido el permiso del padre de Bella, mis hermanos, mi padre y yo estábamos pasando una tarde de chicos puesto que según Emmett muy pronto dejaría de tener voluntad propia y sería el esclavo de mi esposa.

Jasper se había aguantado la risa que le provocó el comentario mientras mi padre solamente negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de mi hermano pero a mí no me importaba lo que él dijera mientras, claro estuviera con Bella y viera crecer a mi hijo.

Sorprendentemente para nosotros las cosas se habían dado con tal facilidad que me preguntaba constantemente si no era un sueño y todo lo que vivía no era más que una ilusión.

Alice, Rosalie y mamá se habían hecho cargo de todo lo que implicaba una boda dejando a mi prometida casi fuera de todo excepto para preguntarle algunas cosas como el color, las flores favoritas, música, etc. Sabía que las chicas harían un estupendo trabajo. De eso no tenía ninguna duda, lo que tenía toda mi atención era una persona; Bella.

Sabía que no estaba muy de acuerdo en casarnos ahora y que había aceptado más por nuestro bebé que por ella misma. Sin embargo sabía que yo tenía la razón y de que juntos construiríamos un futuro en familia. Nunca le negaría nada, ella podría estudiar lo que quisiera y tener una vida cómoda pero sobre todo rodeaba de las personas que la queríamos y que procurábamos su bienestar.

En cuanto a mí, sabía que yo también debía terminar mis estudios y si me era posible iniciar y terminar la universidad. Mi padre jamás me reprocharía o me exigiría pero sentía que era mi obligación superarme como persona más por mi ahora propia familia que por los demás pero sobre todo por mi mismo.

Mi hijo debía saber que su padre era una persona exitosa y que podía confiar en mí tal y como lo hacía su abuelo conmigo, y porque no, confiar y apoyarse también en sus hermanos.

El pensar en más hijos con Bella me hizo volver a pensar en lo que había ocurrido días antes cuando se me descompuso el coche. Desde ese momento amaba aún más mi Volvo.

**FLASH BACK**

**EPOV**

**No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Sentía el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos y su cálido interior rodeándome como una suave caricia. Había esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo y hoy por fin mis sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**Me sentía en un sueño del que de una momento a otro podría despertar sólo en mi cuarto, sin la mujer que amaba y la cual me traía loco por ella. Pero por más que me pellizcaba mi realidad se me hacía un sueño.**

**Saborear a Bella había sido una de las muchas fantasías que había tenido con ella y que había deseado hacer realidad desde aquella primera noche. Pero ahora había podido hacerla realidad y observar su reacción ante mis caricias y mis acciones había sido increíble.**

**Por un momento pensé que gritaría tan alto para que alguien nos escuchara pero para mi sorpresa no salio ningún grito de sus labios más que un suave gemido mientras sus manos sujetaban con mucha fuerza algunas plantas que nos rodeaban y que hasta ahora me daba cuenta que eran flores. Su cuerpo que había arqueado contra mi y no pude detenerme.**

**Su sabor comenzaba a ser adictivo para mí mientras seguía bebiendo de ella. Pero sabía que debía parar si no quería que mi Bella entrara en un colapso nervioso.**

**Mí Bella, ¡Que bien se sentía decirlo!**

**Poco a poco su cuerpo fue calmándose y su corazón también, yo ya no aguantaba las ganas de entrar en su cálido interior y me quité la ropa que aún me cubría para poder hacer el amor plenamente con ella. Momentos después la coloque en la posición perfecta para penetrarla pero ella se levantó y se sentó. Al principio no sabía que hacer pero una idea surgió rápidamente y nos acomodamos a la situación. Su entrada me esperaba. Caliente, húmeda y pulsante por mis labios y mis dedos.**

**Al entrar en ella sentí que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Jamás me había sentido así antes con una chica. Una corriente eléctrica había recorrido mi cuerpo aturdiéndome y deseando perderme dentro de su cuerpo con desesperación.**

**La cadencia de nuestros movimientos era exquisita pero a medida que aumentaba mi sed y mi hambre de su cuerpo y de ella incrementaba aún más. Podía sentir su aliento y su respiración en mi cuello, mis manos recorrían su espalda y sus nalgas suavemente. Sin prisas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba aún más contra el mío debido al placer y su cuello se veía tan apetecible que no dude ni un segundo en besarlo y porque no, en morderlo también. Quería marcar su cuerpo como mío porque lo era y no había más prueba que lo que estábamos haciendo, el hecho de que estaba esperando un hijo mío y ahora la marca de mis dientes en la piel de su cuello.**

**Sentía que el momento no podía ser más perfecto. Ella era mía y lo seguiría siendo para toda la vida y toda la eternidad. **

**Lo sentía en cada una de las gotas de mi sangre….**

**La escalada de placer subía sin nada que pudiera detenerla y ambos nos sentíamos subir hasta lo más alto jurando tocar el cielo con los dedos.**

**Bella se contraría contra mí y sentía como presionaba mi miembro en su interior. No soporté más y liberé mi semen en su interior como nunca lo había hecho antes.**

**Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se confundían entre la quietud que nos rodeaba he inclusive ser armonizaban con el suave sonido de el viento entre los árboles y el canto de algunas aves del lugar. Cayendo sobre mi espalda atraje el cuerpo de Bella sobre el mío mientras que ella se acomodaba y me abrazaba.**

**No había palabras para describir el sentimiento que me invadía en este momento. Bella era mía y ahora ella misma me lo había confirmado. Tal vez no me amara como yo a ella pero estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa para que esto funcionara por nosotros y por nuestra familia.**

**Nunca había tenido planes cercanos de formar mi propia familia y mucho menos de estar con una sola mujer. Pero Bella había cambiado por completo mi esquema y forma de ver la vida. La boda se acercaba y yo me encontraba sumamente nervioso. Sabía que Bella no me rechazaría pero aun tenía mis dudas. Era como si algo se me estuviera escapando de las manos…**

**Con nuestras respiraciones más tranquilas, nos vestimos pero continuamos recostados en la maleza de aquel amarilloso claro. Nunca lo había visto y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, sin embargo a partir de ahora era mi lugar favorito y lo sería siempre.**

**Ahora mi único enemigo era el tiempo, que con su lento transcurrir solamente me impacientaba más. Mis ansias de volver al Bella completamente mía ante todos eran tan grandes que apenas me podía controlar en no raptarla y llevármela a las Vegas, sin embargo sabía que mis hermanas y mi madre no me lo perdonaría nunca, pero sobre todo Alice.**

**El invierno pronto llegaría y mi hermana había elegido esa estación para nuestra unión definitiva, ayudándose de los hermosos paisajes nevados que se vislumbraban en esas fechas en Forks, no era de sorprender que Alice quisiera apoyarse en ellos y que por ende toda la familia la apoya****ra.**

**Aun faltaba tiempo, pero ella no era de las personas que tuviera mucha paciencia y menos para organizar fiestas o cosas así. Casi podía asegurar que ya tenía un poco más de la mitad de los preparativos de la boda listos.**

**Pero volviendo a la realidad, el silencio ya había sido muy largo y tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella. Que era lo que sentía ella acerca de todo esto que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor.**

**-¿Estas dormida?**

**Su cuerpo se había abrazado al mío mientras controlábamos nuestra respiración.**

**-No.**

**Entonces ¿Que piensas? **

**Recorría la piel de su espalda una y otra vez, de subida y de bajada mientras esperaba su respuesta.**

**-mmmm, supongo que en todo lo que hemos vivido desde que esto empezó.**

**-Sí es cierto, recuerdo que tú apenas si me notabas y que siempre estabas con mis hermanas.**

**Su risa angelical se grabó en automático en mis recuerdos al escucharla mientras aprisionaba aun más su cuerpo contra el mío.**

**-Es cierto, para aquel entonces tú sólo eras para mí el hermano mujeriego y vanidoso de mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.**

**Reí sin querer ante su comentario porque sabía que era cierto. Yo me sentía muy superior al poder tener a la chica que yo quisiera, sin embargo al mismo tiempo me sentía vació puesto que sólo veían lo que querían ver; al Edward Cullen, más no a la persona que estaba detrás de ese nombre.**

**-Y tú eras la mejor amiga de mi hermana y aquella pequeña que siempre se caía al caminar.**

**Sentí un golpe en el hombro y se me escapó una carcajada, sabia que era un recordatorio a los primeros años de escuela en donde mi hermana y ella se habían conocido, Bella aún seguía teniendo la misma coordinación física que aquel entonces.**

**-No entendí mucho después todo lo que paso, de repente me encontraba besándote y después me estaba acostando contigo y ya no te pude sacar de mi vida.**

**Sabía que tenía razón; todo había ocurrido de manera tan rápida que a yo también me preguntaba si no era un sueño, pero no lo era para mi fortuna.**

**-Aún sigo sin entender porque quieres estar conmigo.**

**Yo al principio no lo entendía y ahora que había descubierto por fin la verdad estaba dispuesto a explicarle mi punto de vista.**

**-Cuando te vi aquel día en la fiesta de graduación desapareció ante mis ojos la Bella que habías sido para mi, o al menos la que yo conocía y no pude apartar los ojos de ti ni un momento, se que antes de que llegaras estaba "ocupado" en otros asuntos y lamento que hayas tenido que verlo. Pero me atrapaste a partir de ese momento y me deje llevar a pesar de que sabía que debía luchar contra esta irremediable atracción que sentía y siento por ti pero no lo hice. Se que confundí las cosas y también a ti con mis acciones pero jamás me había pasado algo parecido y no sabía que hacer o como comportarme; cuando te entregaste a mí me sentí tan lleno de energía y felicidad que jamás había sentido con nadie, por fin sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y las emociones se mezclaban en mi interior como un torbellino que arraso todo mi ser.**

**Bella se quedó atónita ante mis palabras. Nunca le había dicho algo similar, lo sabía pero era necesario hacerle saber todo lo que hasta ahora había callado.**

**-Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, cada roce de nuestra piel, siento como una descarga eléctrica viaja por todo mi cuerpo y se instala en mi corazón, haciendo que siempre este pendiente de ti. No sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando estoy lejos de ti es **_**como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar, como si lo hubiera dejado aquí, contigo, todo lo que tengo dentro**_

**Sentía sus ojos en mi rostro pero no me importaba, estaba revelando ante ella lo que sentía y no me arrepentía de hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerle entender que esto no era un simple capricho mío y que después me olvidaría de ella. No esto iba en serio y se lo estaba demostrando con acciones aún más que con palabras.**

**Mi vida había sido como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarla. Muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces ella cruzo mi cielo como un meteoro y de pronto se encendió todo, todo se llenó de brillantez y belleza****… Yo ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo.**

**con esos pensamientos en la cabeza pude enfrentarme a la mirada chocolate que tanto amaba de Bella y pude a través de sus ojos ver el interior de su alma. Cosa que en lo personal me gustaba demasiado y daría cualquier cosa porque algún día ella correspondiera mis sentimientos. Pero tenía que ser paciente, después de todo, la había esperado durante tanto que no me importaba un poco más.**

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**_

Regresando al presente aun sentía la sonrisa en mis labios al recordar la respuesta de Bella que, sin decir más me había besado con una ternura tal que había estado a punto de estallar de amor por esa chica.

Definitivamente Isabella Swan y yo habíamos estado destinados el uno para el otro desde siempre, no importaba lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor.

**BPOV**

De pie frente al imponente centro comercial, aun no recordaba como rayos había parado a ir ahí, sabía que Alice estaba loca pero nunca me había imaginado cuanto, podía escuchar la risa de burla en Rosalie al ver mi expresión mientras que aquel pequeño demonio aguardaba en la espera de que despertara de mi letargo.

-¿Bella, estas bien? ¿Podemos entrar ya? ¡Hay mucho que hacer y muchas cosas que comprar!

Girando la cabeza lentamente pude ver como Alice daba pequeños brincos en su lugar mientras aplaudía; en mí mente atontada me recordaba a lo que hacían las porritas en cada uno de los partidos de prácticas en el instituto.

-Vamos, antes de que empieces a deletrear mi nombre lentamente.

Rosalie se carcajeo mientras Alice me miraba confundida y sujetaba de mi mano para poder entrar. Mi primera impresión fue de sorpresa. Aquel centro comercial en sí era toda una sucursal para, como decía el pequeño demonio: "El evento más importante en la vida de toda mujer".

Estaba equipado con todo; desde vestidos, ramos, joyas, zapatos etc., hasta demostraciones de mesas para banquetes, elección de aperitivos, entradas, en fin todo tipo de comida "perfecta" para una boda. Sabía que esto no sería bueno pero NUNCA imaginé poder llegar a vivir para ver esto. en cuanto pise un pie dentro mi querida y próxima cuñada me había arrastrado hacía una tienda de vestidos y me había ordenado casi, casi ponérmelos y enseñarle como me quedaban y que es lo que pensaba de ellos.

Había unos muy largos y muy elaborados, hasta otros mucho más ligeros y sencillos, cosa que me gustó. Para mí no era necesario tanto teatro con eso de la boda y todo pero si de todos modos me iba a casar tenía que hacerlo bien y a mi gusto.

Después de más de 15 vestidos, con los pies matándome de dolor y cansancio al fin pude encontrar uno perfecto para mí. Llevaba un corte justo debajo del pecho desde donde salìa plisada la tela por lo que disimulaba las caderas, las mangas eran pequeñas y suaves, casi podia decir que eran traslucidas puesto que mi piel era muy clara en sì, era elegante y sofisticado pero sobre todo era liviano y muy hermoso.

Acompañado de un exquisito velo bordado artesanalmente, me enamoré perdidamente de este vestido por lo que salí del vestidor para poder admirarme en él por los espejos que me rodeaban ante la atenta mirada de mis cuñadas y de mi suegra, a quien por lo que deduje apenas acababa de llegar.

-¡Hermoso!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras yo sonreía.

Alice me había mencionado antes que prefería que mi ramo de novia fuera de flores naturales, cosa que aceptaba, en cuanto a los zapatos, sabía que no debían ser demasiado altos pero tampoco muy planos, pero eso se lo dejaba a Rosalie, ella era una experta en escoger zapatos.

La lluvia caía, incesante he inclemente sobre la ciudad. Para mi fortuna eso no era un problema sino el motivo por el cual me encontraba de nuevo en este lugar. Mucho había pensado desde la última vez que estuve aquí; aquel día que cambio el rumbo de mi vida de una manera que nunca imaginé.

Hasta esos momentos estaba completamente seguro del rumbo en el que iba mi vida; sin embargo tan sólo una decisión hizo que mi futuro y el de loa que me rodeaban cambiaran también. Era hora de cerrar vínculos y comenzar de nuevo, aunque supiera que ello me estaba matando por dentro.

Bella estaba esperando un hijo y se iba a cazar con Edward Cullen, el hijo del respetado doctor en el pueblo de Forks. Aún se me hacia increíble pero según los rumores, al parecer todo había empezado en la escuela que los dos compartían. Quizá aún muy dentro de mi seguía teniendo la esperanza de que ella todavía me quisiera pero tal y como estaban las cosas, estaba claro que ella ya había elegido su destino y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Tenía que ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

El momento del adiós definitivo había llegado.

Con mis maletas sujetas me encaminé hacia el auto de mi padre. Billy había tomado la noticia de mi regreso de muy buena forma, pese al motivo de mi regreso.

Hace tiempo habían existido muchos motivos por los cuales me había marchado. Ahora eran completamente distintos pero que al fin y al cabo me separaban definitivamente de Bella.

Ella estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y estaba esperando un hijo de él.

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**OK ANTES DE QUE ME QUIERAN MATAR TENGO AL MENOS EL DERECHO DE DEFENDERME JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE CHICAS COMO DIJE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE CAPITULO, MIS FUNCIONES Y MIS RESPONSABILIDADES HAN CAMBIADO Y AUN MÁS ESTOY HASTA EL TOPE PUESTO QUE SE ACERCA EL FIN DE MI CUATRIMESTRE Y LOS EXAMENES YA TIENEN HORA Y FECHA DE LLEGADA, ¡DIOS MORIRÉ ANTES DE HABER AMADO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Soy algo melodramática) pero el punto es que si antes disponía de algo de tiempo libre ahora es menos y se va reduciendo de acuerdo al trabajo que tenga, aunque debo considerar que es más paga pero de todos modos me limita. En fin, que complicada es mi vida pero en fin.**

**¿VIERÓN ECLIPSE? DIOS YO ME MORÍ OFICIALMENTE CUANDO LE PIDIO POR CUARTA VEZ QUE SE CASARA CON ÉL Y HE DE ACLARAR QUE EN MI CASO YO HUBIERA ACEPTADO A LA PRIMERA PERO EN FIN ASI SON LOS LIBROS Y ASI ES LA PELI QUE POR CIERTO ME ENCANTÓ.**

**REVELAMOS UN POCO DEL PASADO ENTRE BELLA Y JACOB MÁS NO DEL TODO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. AUN EXISTEN FANTASMAS QUE REVELAR Y LIBERAR ENTRE ESTOS DOS Y EDWARD TENDRÁ QUE LUCHAR CON LOS CELOS Y OBVIO CON LA HISTORIA QUE HAY ENTRE SU MUJER Y JACOB BLACK. ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN LA ACTULALIZACIÓN PERO DE TODOS MODOS ESPERO SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA Y DE LOS CAPÍTULOS. ¡COMENTEN TODO! POR FA**

**PD. Haber si puedo subir las imágenes del vestido que elegí para Bella así como algunas otras cosas de las que hablo en los capitulos jejejejejejeje.**

**Sin más me despido y pronto subiré una historia más que estoy segura que les encantará… MUY PRONTO.**

**NOS VEMOS**

**ATTE.**

**ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN-1989**


	8. CERRANDO CICLOS, CERRANDO HERIDAS

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**NOTA: Chikas únanse a mi pág. en Facebook; aquí les dejo el enlace.**

**.?#!/pages/I-LOVE-TWILIGHT-SAGA-YO-AMO-LA-SAGA-CREPUSCULO/144631408886092**

**Cerrando Ciclos… Cerrando Heridas.**

Nunca me había quejado de quedarme en casa pero esto era completamente ridículo. Con cuatro meses de embarazo estaba segura que por muy mala suerte que tuviera no pasaría nada que pudiera romperme o en caso extremo tener alguna complicación con mi bebe pero al parecer nadie me había escuchado. Edward era un completo paranoico y estaba segura que incluso había perdido un poco la razón desde hace unos días.

Su comportamiento era tan voluble que nunca sabía que esperar con él. Podía pasar desde la alegría inmensa al ver una econografia de nuestro hijo hasta las lágrimas por un simple película romántica que en lo personal no me afectaban. Creo que esto del embarazo tenia raros efectos en el padre de mi bebe.

Y hablando de la personita que se encontraba creciendo en mi vientre, había notado hace unos días su movimiento y el hecho de que le encantaba moverse mucho, el parecer sería como su tía Alice…. Con demasiada energía para quedarse en un solo lugar. Hasta ahora aun se me hacia algo increíble el hecho de estar embarazada y mucho más teniendo en cuenta quien era el padre pero así eran las cosas y no había forma de cambiarlas.

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que si llegaba a tener un bebe en un momento no adecuado sin dudarlo lo abortaría como se hace hoy en día en todo el mundo. Que la decisión era nuestra puesto que era nuestro cuerpo el que se veía transformado ante la llegada de un nuevo ser humano que dependería de nosotros hasta tener la mayoría de edad y que sería un recuerdo permanente de nuestras acciones. Esa era mi forma de pensar y una de las causas principales del porque no me acostaba con cualquiera como lo hacían las demás chicas del instituto.

Yo no quería un hijo y muchos menos siendo aun una chica que apenas alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo todas mis ideas y pensamientos se habían ido a la basura al enterarme que dentro de mí crecía una chispa de vida y humanidad no importando de quien fuera y las circunstancias que habían rodeado su concepción. Hace unos años este embarazo hubiera significado la más grande de las alegrías en mi vida, sin embargo las causas y el entorno serían muy diferentes a las que ahora estaba viviendo.

Seis años, tiempo en el que creía que todo era posible y que no había barreras para el amor, aun teniendo la inocencia y la confianza de una cría y la esperanza de poder encontrar a mi príncipe azul y ser feliz por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas; seis largos años que se me habían ido como agua entre los dedos y que me habían hecho reflexionar mucho acerca del porque en ese entonces de las cosas. Muchos de los errores cometidos, muchas palabras dichas que se habían esfumado en el viento junto con las promesas era lo que me había marcado y también el hecho de que había amado con toda el alma y había acabado con el corazón destrozado y las alas rotas por querer volar más alto.

Durante los primeros años me había cuestionado muchas cosas; sabía que no era justo que me pasara a mi pero la vida me había enseñado que no es justa para nadie y que, si lo era debía ser por algo trascendental que cambiaria la vida de forma radical. El pasado estaba muerto y los recuerdos poco a poco se habían ido de mi memoria como un "colador" que llevaba consigo recuerdos dolorosos y palabras lacerantes, promesas que se habían clavado en el corazón y caricias que eran como veneno para el alma. Estaba siendo algo melodramática pero así me sentía en aquel entonces.

-¡Cariño, ya regresé!

La voz de Charlie me despertó de mis recuerdos, y por como hablaba estaba segura que buscaba a Sue.

-Hola, papá.

-Bella, pero ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la casa, no se supone que estabas en la universidad ya?

Su ceño se acentúo mientras cruzaba los brazos y me miraba seriamente. Suspiré, sabía que esto también le parecería ridículo, como a mí.

-Papá, no fui a la universidad porque Edward no quiere que vaya si el no esta para cuidarme.

Pasaron los segundos y mi padre no reaccionaba, cuando después de un minuto se echo a reír a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estomago del dolor. Sabía que esa sería su reacciona si que solo suspiré una vez más. Al paso que iba estaba segura que me acabaría el aire de tanto suspiro. Después de unos cuantos minutos tratando de controlarse al fin lo logro mientras yo esperaba a que su ataque de risa terminara por fin.

-Eso es…. Jajajajaja…. Es algo muy tonto Bella…. Jajajajaja…. Edward debería buscarse un pretexto más creíble para no dejarte ir.

Eso era lo que yo pensaba pero también sabía que se enojaría conmigo y para el alocado organismo que tenia debido a mi embarazo estaba segura que terminaría llorando a mares por algo que no había hecho.

-Que hay de nuevo en el pueblo, papá- pregunté mientras me dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo de cenar para Charlie. Esperaba que al menos Sue hubiera guardado su cena antes de irse con la que pronto sería mi suegra. Esme Cullen.

El silencio se prolongó y al voltear vi a mi papa más serio y meditabundo de lo normal. Algo en mis palabras había sido el detonante pero por más que recordaba no encontraba nada inusual en ellas. Esperé ya que al parecer eso tenía que hacer ante la evidente renuencia de mi padre a hablar.

-mmm..., si Bella hay algo nuevo del que estoy seguro mañana el pueblo entero hablará.

-¿Y eso es…? Insinué mientras trataba de que terminara lo que estaba diciendo.

-Una persona ha decidido quedarse el la ciudad, es alguien conocido pero no se sabe si se quedará por tiempo indefinido ni que es lo que lo trae por aquí.-su ceño se acentúo mientras enfocaba la mirada en un punto específico en el mantel de la mesa.

-¿Y quien es, lo conozco?

-Más de lo que crees o al menos creíste conocer…

Esas palabras me pusieron en alerta de inmediato. **Al menos creíste conocer…**

No podía estarme pasando a mí y mucho menos ahora, en este preciso momento.

Pero así era…

Él había vuelto a Forks.

Jacob Black había vuelto a la ciudad trayendo consigo un pasado del que prefería no hablar y mucho menos volver a recordar.

Prefería que los fantasmas se quedaran enterrados en el olvido a que surgieran de lo más hondo de la pena que me había sometido hace unos años. Esta vez las cosas eran muy distintas. Con ese pensamiento en mente salí del shock que me habían producido sus palabras ya que después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo, estaba a punto de casarme y también estaba embarazada. Acariciando mi vientre con esos pensamientos me sentí más segura.

Nada ni nadie harían que cambiara mi decisión… mi destino estaba escrito.

**EPOV**

Faltaban sólo unos días para la fiesta de compromiso y no podía estar más nervioso que nunca

Mis hermanas y mi madre habían planeado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras que yo sentía que el tiempo hacia todo lo posible para molestarme he impacientarme más con su lento caminar dejándome aun muy lejos de los más importante que hasta ahora había en mi vida.

Sin embargo aun recordaba aquella plática de mi hermana y en lo que había descubierto de mi mismo incluso hasta ahora.

La luz del alba estaba comenzando a salir pero yo no tenía sueño, algo anormal después de la "actividad" que había tenido el día anterior con bella en aquel claro. Sentía que las cosas no me habían podido salir mejor, puesto que después de todo no sólo estaba a punto de casarme y formar una familia sino que aparte estaba por convertirme en padre y aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza entre al estudio donde estaba mi piano. Sentía que debía expresar con la música el momento más importante que estaba viviendo y que me otorgaba una felicidad desconocida dejando que mis manos vagaran suavemente entre las notas del piano a un volumen muy bajo para no despertar a nadie a esas horas. Las teclas comenzaron a moverse al compás de mis manos casi como si estuviera en una trance muy profundo en donde sólo existiera ese momento y la melodía que poco a poco se iba formando en mi cabeza y que no me dejaría hasta que estuviera terminada, una melodía que nunca antes había escuchado y que sin embargo, me encantaba y poco a poco se iba construyendo mientras mis manos la reproducían. Sabía que no la olvidaría y que quedaría grabada en mi mente hasta conocer el significado de cada sonido producido.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido a mi alrededor hasta que unas manos femeninas se posaron en mis hombros, de inmediato supuse que sería Alice o Esme a la que había despertado y sin más levanté la vista para disculparme llevándome una sorpresa al encontrar a Rosalie mirándome fijamente y con una seriedad que antes no había visto en su semblante.

-Edward

Desconcertado por su presencia y el hecho de que me hablara directamente desde hace tiempo que no lo hacía me confundió. Desde que habíamos anunciado que Bella estaba embarazada y nos íbamos a casar, mi hermana había asumido un papel de acompañante y confidente de mi futura esposa pero sin prestarme mucha atención que digamos, menos de la que siempre nos dedicábamos uno del otro.

-Lo siento Rose, lamento haberte despertado.

Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba conmigo en la butaca ante mi mirada de confusión pasando su larga trenza rubia por su hombro.

-No tonto, no me has despertado, en realidad quería hablar contigo y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Estaba completamente confundido y sorprendido ante la actitud de mi hermana puesto que ella siempre había desaprobado mi conducta sobre todo cuando empecé a ser todo un don Juan en el instituto y, al contrario de Alice que soportaba con resignación las desilusiones y lágrimas de mis "victimas" me reprochaba aun más mi conducta y mis acciones puesto que para ella sólo había un verdadero amor y ella ya lo había encontrado en Emmett.

-Edward reconozco que desde que Bella y tu anunciaron que estaban esperando un bebe y que se iban a casar me he alejado mucho más de ustedes pero todo mi comportamiento tiene un motivo y un porqué.

Sinceramente al principio pensé que sólo estabas encaprichado con mi mejor amiga y que al final te comportarías como siempre una vez que ya la habías obtenido pero tú mismo te encargaste de desmentir esa opinión que tenía yo de ti y es que entre más Bella se resistía a ti y no caía en tus juegos, poco a poco te diste cuenta que ella era muy diferente a todas las chicas que has conocido y por lo tanto la valoraste a tal grado que ni tu mismo te diste cuenta cuanto la querías hasta descubrirlo cuando ella ya no estaba.

Sus palabras impulsaron algo en mí. Ella tenía mucha razón, después de todo, yo era un chico que se divertía jugando y utilizando a las niñas.

-Pero ahora debo admitir que has dejado todo ese mundo atrás y que estas comenzando a madurar conforme las situaciones a las que te vas enfrentando. Bella te ha mostrado una realidad en la que no existen ya las cosas insignificantes de la vida, aquellas como las chicas, las fiestas, la bebida y el descontrol. Te conozco de toda la vida Edward y se que ella ha causado un cambio trascendental en tu presente y en tu futuro porque no sólo la tienes a ella sino que existe una tercera persona que fue creada por ustedes dos.

Mi hermana tenía razón, Bella Swan había cambiado mi vida radicalmente.

En ese momento mis manos retornaron a la música, vagando sobre las teclas, ágiles. Rosalie me miraba en silencio, supuse que muy concentrada en mis acciones, tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos instantes, pero para mí en este momento no podía prestarle atención más que a mis recuerdos y mis movimientos.

Recordando cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Bella las notas crecían aun más y se conformaban hasta darme cuenta al final de la última nota que había creado una nana… Una nana para Bella.

Suspirando retiré las manos del piano y levanté la vista para encontrar a toda mi familia reunida mirándome con varias expresiones en sus rostros; Alegría, Emoción, Calidez, Amor y Admiración. Rose no se había despegado de mi y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa dulce y tranquila mientras me miraba y sin esperarlo me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para decirme.

-_**El**_ _**amor te ha cambiado… y ya era hora de que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.**_

_**JPOV**_

Desde que había llegado a La Push todo mundo estaba muy extraño conmigo, era como si quisieran no decirme algo o tal vez ocultarme algo; no habían dejado de atosigarme con preguntas que básicamente trataban de revelar en donde había estado todo este tiempo y que había hecho de mi vida. Mi padre era el más raro de todos y si no conociera a mi viejo, estaría seguro que solo era mera curiosidad el saber el porque no había vuelto antes.

Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Emily me habían recibido muy bien, casi como el hijo prodigo que regresa al rebaño después de haberse descarriado. Hace tiempo las circunstancias me habían obligado a irme pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado estaba dispuesto a aclararlo todo y descubrir tantos secretos que tenían ocultos en mi interior. Aquella sombra que me había alejado de la felicidad ya no existía más y era el momento de recuperar lo que nunca debí haber dejado… el amor de mi vida… Isabella Swan.

¿Pero como lo haría? Sabía que Bella estaba con su padre, el jefe Swan y, a juzgar por mi comportamiento y mis acciones con su hija estaba claro que Charlie no me dejaría acercarme a su hija ni un segundo pero tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle las razones de mis actos y si lo conseguía obtener su perdón.

Sabía que no era un camino fácil después de tanto tiempo pero si no lo intentaba sería un error garrafal en mi vida.

-¡Jacob, viejo como has estado!

La voz alegre y socarrona de Paul me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras trataba de devolverle un salido cordial y amistoso puesto que él y yo no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo pero aun así éramos cercanos puesto que era el novio de mi hermana Rachel.

Después de los saludos y las bromas correspondientes, me extrañaba que Paul se dirigiera directamente a mí para conversar.

-¿Y que haces por aquí después de tanto tiempo? o es que acaso vienes al gran evento de los Cullen.

Aquello me confundió más, los Cullen involucrados conmigo para nada y tenía la sensación de que el propio Paul me iba a sacar de mi confusión.

-No y no sé de que me hablas.

Confundido me miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos para mirarme fijamente.

-Edward Cullen, el hijo del doctor del pueblo va a casarse pero no con una chica cualquiera y además se dice que la chica en cuestión está esperando un hijo es por eso que la boda es algo precipitada, creo que yo antes de que el embarazo se note más en la chica.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? pregunté mientras no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras y la relación que podía tener conmigo.

-Hombre chico, la mujer que será su esposa es tu antigua novia, Isabella Swan.

Aquello me cayó como balde de agua fría. Eso no podía ser posible, ella no podía haberme olvidado después de todo y mucho menos haberse entregado a un extraño. Aquello me dejó helado

-Como lo escuchas amigo, tu exnovia se va a casar con nada menos que el hijo menor del doctor Cullen y según dicen al parecer ya encargaron familia, es obvio que esa niña no era para ti Jake y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de ello.

Los sueños que había construido durante todo este tiempo, esperando la oportunidad para estar frente a frente con Bella y explicarle todo se estaba esfumando poco a poco y sentía que todo me ahogaba hasta no dejarme respirar. En ese momento supe que si en verdad la había perdido tendría que confirmármelo el tiempo y el destino pero yo no dejaría de luchar y de perseverar para que ella conociera el motivo por el cual la deje para irme con Vanessa… mi difunta esposa.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**SI SE QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS VAN A QUERER MATARME PERO JURO QUE ESTA VEZ NO ES MI CULPA SINO DE MIS CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y MIS MAESTROS… ellos son los verdaderos culpables de haber enjaulado mi musa de la inspiración….**_

_**Jajajajajajajajajaja no miento en verdad estas semanas han sido completamente extrañas y muy complejas, primero mi cambio de puesto de un momento a otro que apenas me dejo acomodar de nuevo mis cosas en mi nuevo lugar y después la mudanza de todos mis capítulos desde la PC de mi antigua oficina hasta las nueva fue un viacrucis en toda la extensión de la palabra y otra más y que me ha ocupado casi la totalidad de mi tiempo es la creación y administración de mi propia pagina en Factbook de la saga Twilight el cual con gusto les doy el nombre para que se unan a ella y me apoyen día con día ya que pienso meter mis creaciones y mis fics favoritos su nombre es; I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SAGA (YO AMO LA SAGA CREPUSCULO)**_

_**Pero bueno en fin lo hecho, hecho esta y al fin puedo volver a escribir mientras comienzan mis clases de 4 cuatrimestre y espero que esta vez pueda volver a la normalidad de escribir por lo menos antes de unas cuentas semanas, este capitulo es algo corto debido a que prefiero profundizar en la relación pasada de Bella y Jacob de manera más tendida y clara para todos ustedes y estoy segura que los he dejado intrigados ante la ultima frase… ¿Jacob casado? ¿Quién es Vanessa? ¿Qué motivo a Jacob a dejar a Bella por esa mujer y sobre todo; de que murió?**_

_**Esas preguntas prometo responderlas en el siguiente capitulo y recuerden obviamente visitarme y dejarme reviewssssssssssssssss y unirse a mi pagina en Facebook para cualquier cosa ya se sugerencias, canciones, videos o lo que ustedes quieran y manden, regularmente me encuentro todo el día por ahí. Estoy creando una sección exclusiva para fics y necesito ayuda para escoger que imágenes poner en mis fics…alguna sugerencia?**_

_**Bueno espero que estén súper bien y que estén disfrutando de lo ultimo que les queda de vacaciones de verano, lo bueno para mi es que todavía me queda un rato antes de entrar de nuevo a clases. Nos vemos pronto las quiere….**_

_**Isabella Marie Cullen-1989.**_


	9. Cicatrices y Heridas Varias

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoria de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

**N/A La entrada de Jacob a la escena pone las cosas algo tensas entre Bella y Edward, sin embrago la decisión esta tomada….**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chikas que me apoyan en Facebook, a todas mis hermanas y amigas Jajajajajajajaja ¡ Las quiero Pattwart´s! jajajajajaja.**

**Cicatrices y Heridas Varias.**

**BPOV**

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo…

Esa era mi filosofía desde hace más de 4 años y no me quejaba la verdad puesto que a pesar de mis penas todo me había salido bien y ahora me encontraba a unos pasos de experimentar cosas nuevas y descubrir otras; sin embargo todavía quedaban algunas sombras en mi camino y era algo raro volver a sentirme incómoda y confusa después de tanto tiempo.

Aún no creía ni comprendía las palabras de mis hermanos hace unos días. El hecho de que **ÉL** quisiera verme y más aún platicar conmigo me desconcertaba por completo y no sabía que hacer. Aún me debatía en decirle a Edward o no y si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que cualquiera de sus hermanas le dijera algo y las cosas se complicaran aun más.

El hecho de conocer que a tu chica la busca su exnovio no es nada lindo para nadie, al contrario es demasiado incómodo y vergonzoso por decir desconcertante.

Edward como siempre estaba conmigo y con charlie en casa asi que no había espacio para una visita, y cuando llegaba a salir siempre lo hacía en compañía de alguna de mis amigas o de mis hermanos. Jamás estaba sola y es que ahora ya no se ocultaba mucho mi estado; mi figura poco a poco había estado cambiando, tenía más sueño y más hambre y cada día me sentía un poco más cansada.

Esto de estar embarazada es algo confuso todavía para mi.

Por un lado estaba casi segura de que quería hablar Jacob y el porque de su estancia aquí en Forks. Seguramente se había enterado que yo también estaba aquí y que ahora me iba a casar con quien jamás imaginó y a decir verdad yo tampoco ni en un millón de años.

El tiempo me había hecho reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había sucedido, y en parte me alegraba que lo que había entre Jacob y yo hubiera terminado. Nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser algo maravilloso, libre y lleno de "amor". Nos había abatido la rutina y el desinterés y más que nada creo que estábamos juntos más por costumbre que por un sentimiento en común.

_**- Flash Back.**_

_**El viento era inclemente he impredecible… y en mi interior sabía que algo había cambiado. La despedida había sido muy cortes y tierna pero presentía cierta frialdad en su tacto y en sus palabras. Mi corazón me decía que había algo detrás de todo pero no le había hecho ningún caso.**_

_**Sentía que algo iba a cambiar mi día y mi vida por completo y no lograba descifrar que era, una opresión en el pecho y en el estómago apenas me dejaban levantar de la cama y cuando salí de la ducha persistía, sabía que me había excedido en la salsa pero no había podido evitarlo.**_

_**Un mareo, escalofríos y sudor helado me había alertado que algo no andaba bien y si eso fuera poco una punzada aguda y horrible me había paralizado en medio de mi habitación haciendo q me doblara completamente…. ¡Demonios la cena me había caido fatal!**_

_**Caminando lentamente llegue al frasco que me aliviaría del dolor, el tiempo se me había ido de las manos. ¿Cómo es que me había dormido tanto que eran las 12: 30 del medio día?**_

_**Aun me faltaba vestirme y comer algo, pero con este dolor, no tenia ni ganas de probar bocado.**_

_**Una hora después y de plano sabía que no podía ni pararme y mucho menos ir al instituto así en esas condiciones. Mis amigas lo entenderían pero estaba segura de que Jacob le extrañaría mi ausencia por lo que lo unico que tenia que hacer ella llamarle a mi madre y decirle como estaba, no deseaba preocuparla pero era necesario decirle donde estaba para que no pasara al instituto a recogerme como lo hacia todos los días.**_

_**¿Es que el dolor podía aumentar aún más?**_

_**Pues si, asi era y no podía más, sentia que en cualquier momento algo saldría de mi estómago y saldría corriendo con mis tripas en las manos ugh! Algo horrendo… ¡malditas películas de horror!**_

_**Tomando un té, unas pastillas y todo lo unico q me quedaba era recostarme en mi habitación y esperar a que la muerte viniera por mi…..**_

_**Muy dramática lo se pero el dolor me estaba matando y volviendo loca poco a poco. Además de que el teléfono no había parado de sonar puesto que, como había predicho, mis amigas les había extrañado de que no hubiera ido al instituto, el único que faltaba por llamar era Jacob… pero estaba segura que algo se le había presentado para no llamar.**_

_**Horas después yo seguía igual…. En mi habitación, en albornoz y con un dolor más horrible. Ni siquiera había probado bocado y estaba segura de que estaba más pálida que una sabana. Mi madre entro y me observo con preocupación, empezaba a intuir que ella tenia miedo ya juzgar por como me sentía yo también.**_

_**Ahora me encontraba en el hospital, específicamente en urgencias y es q mi dolor había incrementado aun más. ¿Acaso era eso humanamente posible?**_

_**Quien sabe pero no podía más, los analgésicos no surtían efecto y sentía que me partían en dos con un serrucho. De plano este no había sido mi día. El doctor al oscultarme había meneado la cabeza a los lados varias veces y por su cara no pintaba nada bueno.**_

_**Sra Dwyer su hija presenta un cuadro importante de principios de gastritis y es necesario medicar para que no llegue a ser algo serio.**_

_**Pfff…. Gastritis….. Digo principios de gastritis…. Sabía que la salsa sería mi perdición.**_

_**Después de un suave pero conciso regaño del doctor referente a mi dieta y con las medicinas en la mano. Al fin me sentía algo aliviada pero una vocecita en mi interior aun me alertaba… ¿Por qué aun no ha llamado Jacob?**_

_**Esta segura de q mis amigas le habrían dicho algo de cómo me encontraba o al menos dicho algo, lo que me desconcertaba es el porque no me había llamado para saber como estaba, después de todo éramos novios o no?**_

_**No era mi semana, definitivamente.**_

_**Al día siguiente me encontraba perfectamente y tal como me había recalcado el medico, tenía que tomar mi medicamento para que no persistieran las molestias, evitar los refrescos, las cosas picantes y las grasas, ha y tambien los corajes.**_

_**Estaba segura de que Jessica y Ángela se tomarían las indicaciones muy a pecho y no me dejarían comer las cosas que a mi tanto me gustaban. El día paso normal pero me encontraba confusa… ¿Dónde estaba Jacob?**_

_**Una punzada horrible de confusión y angustia comenzaba a formarse en mi interior y no sabía porque. En todo el día no había sabido nada de él y comenzaba a extrañarme.**_

_**-Oye amiga, tengo que decirte algo…**_

_**La voz de Ángela era vacilante y nerviosa, algo muy extraño en ella.**_

_**-Si, dime ¿que pasa?**_

_**-Es algo acerca de Jacob… y tú.**_

_**Su actitud me confundía, mi mejor amiga nunca se había mostrado vacilante antes con el tema de mi novio.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa con él?**_

_**Con un suspiro mi mirando a Jessica como preguntándole algo y viendo como asentía mudamente en silencio. Se enderezó y me miro a la cara.**_

_**-Desde ayer hay pequeños rumores que nos hacen sospechar que Jake…**_

_**Algo iba mal por aquí, lo presentía…. Lo podía tocar casi con la punta de mis dedos.**_

_**-¿Rumores acerca.. de que?**_

_**Levantando la cabeza y tomándome de una mano lo soltó.**_

_**-Se cuenta que Jake esta saliendo con la hija de uno de los maestros aquí en el instituto… Vanesa Wolf**_

_**Mi reacción al principio era de incredulidad y asombro jajajajajajajaja como habían caído en aquella tontería y sobre todo mis mejores amigas.**_

_**-Jajajajajajajajjaja pero chicas eso es completamente ridículo, Jake no tiene ojos para nadie más que yo.**_

_**Jessica negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras Ángela suspiraba.**_

_**-No bella, es cierto, ayer lo vi con esa tan Vanesa y al parecer se veía muy relajado y contento y podría apostar de que ni siquiera se acordó de ti a pesar de que le dijimos como estabas.**_

_**Aquello no podía estar pasando… Ese no era el Jake que yo conocía y me negaba a reconocerlo.**_

_**-Debes haber visto mal jess, estoy segura de que esa persona que viste no era él y…**_

_**-Es inútil que lo trates de negar amiga, tú misma has visto que ni siquiera se te ha acercado en todo el día, es obvio que ya no le interesas y se fue con la primera chica q le guiñó el ojo.**_

_**La reaccion y las palabras de Jessica me enfadaron al instante, era obvio que no le caia nada bien mi novio ye casi me atrevía a decir que estaba celosa.**_

_**-Tal vez encuentres que él es mucho para mi y quieras sacarme de la jugada.**_

_**La carcajada amarga de mi amiga me enojó y me confundió.**_

_**-¡Por dios Isabella, deja de ser tan ingenua por una vez en tu vida! Es obvio que no te envidio absolutamente nada acerca de tu relación con ese chucho, un espécimen como ese no es digno de tener novia puesto que es demasiado egoísta y posesivo, celoso y chantajista y no me digas que tampoco de eso te has dado cuenta.**_

_**Sus palabras me dejaron asombrada, Jake no era asi… no conmigo.**_

_**Jessica poniendose las manos a la cadera me miro ladinamente.**_

_**-En verdad amiga ¿es que no te has dado cuenta que él sólo ha estado jugando contigo? Cada vez que te decia que te amaba cruzaba los dedos en su espalda para que no te dieras cuanta de su mentira, todas las palabras llenas de amor sólo son basura.**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto!**_

_**-Claro que lo es, precisamente en este momento mientras tú y yo discutimos él esta en compañía de su adorada nueva conquista… Vanesa.**_

_**Aquello no podía estar pasando, estaba segura de que Jessica mentía, sentía como mi corazón martillaba enloquecedoramente, podía sentir los latidos detrás de mis oídos.**_

_**Caminando a paso veloz, necesitaba alejarme de ellas y respirar aire puro para relajarme y pensar las cosas. ¿En verdad ellas veían así mi relación con Jake?**_

_**Caminando por las áreas verdes, no sabía por donde iba… todo era verde y luminoso… lleno de vida.**_

_**Sin nada en la cabeza pero al mismo tiempo con muchas cosas en ella comencé a vagar sin rumbo fijo hasta q una voz me puso en alerta.**_

_**-¿En verdad me quieres?**_

_**-¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?**_

_**-Lo siento, es que a veces percibo que me ocultas algo y por más que quiero descifrarlo no puedo.**_

_**-No te inquietes Vanesa, sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.**_

_**-¿Incluso lo más descabellado como casarte conmigo?**_

_**El silencio se prolongó por unos instantes y yo me sentía morir por dentro…. ¿En verdad todo este tiempo había estado fingiendo?**_

_**-Sí, me casaría contigo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.**_

_**Aquello me dio la estocada final y sentí como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. Una loza increíblemente pesada se formaba en mi interior impidiéndome respirar. Como pude me alejé de ahí sin importarme si me veían o no.**_

_**El dolor era mil veces más insoportable que mi dolor de estómago el día anterior y aun no comprendía como es que había llegado al patio con mis amigas. Ellas por su parte, me miraban preocupadas y desconcertadas; al llegar a Ángela me derrumbe.**_

_**El dolor me iba descarando por dentro, haciendo un agujero muy hondo y oscuro en mi pecho. Era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo como en un sacrificio… no sentía nada…. Ni las lágrimas ni el tiempo.**_

_**Mis sollozos comenzaban a crecer mientras me partia el alma y el corazón en entender el porque había jugado conmigo…. Con mis sentimientos…. Con mis ilusiones…**_

_**-Ya amiga… ya paso él no merece que llores.**_

_**Ángela y Jessica trataban de consolarme pero no había alivio al dolor que estaba esperando en ese momento. ¡Todo había sido mentira! ¡Todo había sido una careta para conseguir lo que quería nada más…!**_

_**¡Que absurda había sido al pensar que él era diferente a todos los chicos! Que él en verdad me queria por como era. Pero ahora me daba cuenta que todo aquello había sido mentira.**_

_**no veo a nadie cerca de mí**_

_**pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir**_

_**creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo**_

_**que ya no quedá nada ni siquiera tiempo**_

_**no pienso ni siento no actuo ni miento**_

_**estoy por estar estoy por callar**_

_**por no decir lo que quiero**_

_**Me sentía atrapada en una burbuja de dolor que poco a poco me asfixiaba.**_

_**-Desahógate amiga…. Saca todo el dolor que sientes.**_

_**Mis sollozos eran acompañados de algunos gemidos mientras me cuestionaba el porque de las cosas, ¿por que a mi, porque tenia que pasar esto?**_

_**guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que no soy nada**_

_**Todas sus palabras eran basura y me sentía la chica más tonta del planeta por haberle creído todas y cada una de ellas. Estaba segura que las personas a mi alrededor se compadecían de mi por tonta, ilusa he ingenua.**_

_**-¡No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida!**_

_**-Lo se cariño, pero es necesario que lo enfrentes y le demuestres que no puede destruirte.**_

_**-¡No puedo!**_

_**-Si puedes bella, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que demostrarle que no significa nada en tu vida aunque sea mentira.**_

_**-Jessica, deja que se calme, es obvio que asi no va a poder enfrentarlo.**_

_**se acabo arrancarme la piel por el dolor**_

_**necesitaba mi vida un poco de calor**_

_**caen las hojas como cayerón mis sueños**_

_**resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos**_

_**no pienso ni siento no actuo ni miento**_

_**estoy por estar estoy por callar**_

_**por no decir lo que quiero**_

_**guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que nos soy nada.**_

_**-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto Jessica, porque a mí?**_

_**-Cálmate amiga, verás que pronto podrás superarlo.**_

_**-No, no voy a poder… me esta matando por dentro.**_

_**-No amiga te ha hecho daño, te ha engañado como a muchas otras chicas que han caído en sus redes.**_

_**Jessica tenía razón. Yo había sido una ilusa más en su lista y cuanto más lo pensaba, más me enfurecía.**_

_**Jacob black había destrozado todas mis ilusiones y sueños aquel día y no se había detenido a explicar por lo menos absolutamente nada.**_

_**-Fin de flash Back…**_

Aun recordaba con total precisión aquellos momentos. Como era de esperarse Jake se dio cuanta q escuche su conversación con Vanesa pero ya no me importaba. A pesar de su insistencia en hablar conmigo decidí cortar de tajo y cambiar mis horarios.

Mis amigas como era de esperarse me apoyaron y me ayudaron a seguir adelante. Él y Vanesa pronto se hicieron novios y se casaron poco después de terminar el instituto.

Yo por mi parte me olvidé del él; seguí con mi vida y, aunque en un principio había sido difícil no era imposible, incluso me cambie de instituto con el fin de no volverles a ver nunca más. Fue ahí donde conocí a los cullen y mi vida cambio

Mi pasado estaba enterrado y pensé que así se iba a quedar. Pero una vez más el destino me decía que estaba completamente equivocada y que tenia que enfrentar de una vez por todas a Jacob Black para poder seguir mi camino y mi nueva vida.

Era hora de cerrar heridas…. Era hora de cerrar capítulos…

**EPOV**

Ya faltaba poco para que bella y yo fuéramos marido y mujer y yo no aguantaba la desesperación por llamarla mi esposa y mi mujer. Lo segundo ya lo era porque llevaba en su vientre a mi hijo o hija y me moría de alegría por verlo nacer.

Hasta ahora su embarazo no nos había dado complicaciones sino más bien sorpresas. Sus antojos irracionales me divertían más de lo que me asombraban.

Todo había caído en su lugar por si solo y aun me sorprendía la facilidad con el que las cosas se solucionaban. Sentía como si fuera un sueño del que despertaría en mi cuarto en cualquier momento.

-Edward…

La voz de mi hermana Alice me despertó de mis pensamientos. Y es que caminaba como sonámbulo en la casa ya a oscuras. Pero la verdad las ansias no me dejan dormir.

-¿Qué pasa Alie?

Ella me sonrió, adoraba que la llamáramos así, espero que a mi hijo también le gustara su alocada hija.

-Edward, no me quiero meter entre tú y bella pero es necesario que sepas algo de suma importancia.

Aquello me desconcertó. ¿Desde cuando Alice se comportaba así? La respuesta llego a mí tan pronto como formulé la pregunta: nunca excepto cuando le preocupa algo demasiado.

-¿Por qué, que pasa hermanita?

Ella suspiro mientras me indicaba q teníamos que hablar en el estudio. Mientras la seguía trataba de encontrarle explicación a sus palabras con sus acciones pero nada concordaba.

Sentándose en un cómodo sofá, Alice cruzo las manos sobre su regazo y me miro fijamente.

-Edward, yo se que no tengo ningún derecho de meterme en sus vidas pero lo hago porque me importa bella como mi mejor amiga y me importas tú porque eres mi hermano. A los dos los quiero con locura y los llevo en mi alma y mi corazón.

-Alice, me estas sustando, ¿Qué pasa?

Suspirando nuevamente tomo mis manos mientras me hacia sentarme a su lado.

-Edward, yo se cuanto amas a bella y, aunque mi amiga este algo confundida se que siente algo por ti. Ni ella misma tiene claro lo que es pero de no sentir algo por ti no se hubiera acostado contigo aquella noche y por consiguiente no estaria embarazada ni a punto de casarse contigo.

-Oye pues gracias…. Creo-sonreí

-Tonto.- y me sacó la lengua a lo cual me carcajee.

-Me refiero a que en el pasado de bella existe otra persona que en su tiempo fue muy importante para ella. La destruyó si, la dejo muy lastimada con sus mentiras. Estoy segura de que ella no le toma tanta importancia ahora porque esa persona se fue de su lado hace mucho tiempo pero ahora las cosas se complican.

Me quede helado… ¿Otra persona en la vida de bella? Esperando mi reacción, mi hermana aguardo mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Continua.-dije con voz dura he impaciente.

-Estoy segura que Bella no te habrá contado de él porque es agua pasada y lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño y esas cosas… pero esa persona ha vuelto al pueblo y por lo rumores que he escuchado es posible que la este buscando.

-Pues ya no hay nada que…

-Escúchame antes muy bien Edward Anthony Cullen, por ningún motivo empieces a despotricar. Sólo te estoy poniendo al tanto de lo que pasa. Estoy segura que ahora ella sabe que él esta aquí y si no lo ha mencionado es porque no le da importancia o porque piensa manejarlo por si sola. Él alguna vez fue alguien muy importante en su vida y es mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Pero yo no puedo permitirlo porque….

-Estoy segura de que Bella tomara la decisión que sea más indicada. Esta embarazada y va a darte un hijo edward, recuerda eso. Sus vidas están irremediablemente unidas para siempre. Tan sólo es enfrentar personas de su pasado, nada más.

Sabía que mi hermana tenía razón. Sin embargo existía una salvedad. Bella aun se encontraba insegura de cómo íbamos a convivir todos los días juntos bajo el mismo techo. Sabía que no me amaba pero no perdía la esperanza de algún día conseguirlo. Ahora las cosas se complicaban aun más.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona? Pregunté a mi hermana mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Con un suspiro audible sus labios dieron la sentencia.

-Jacob Black…

**JPOV**

Todo se había complicado a tal grado que contaba los segundos para poder aclarar todo aquello de una buena vez. Bella aun no había aceptado hablar conmigo y, a pesar de saber que estábamos en la misma ciudad no había hecho nada por acercarse a mi ni aclarar las cosas. Mismo que me desesperaba demasiado. Tenía que hablar con ella con urgencia y sabia que haberle dicho a alguno de sus hermanos había sido una pésima decisión, debí haber ido yo en persona.

Por eso me encontraba aquí, en el porche de la casa de los Swan, mirando la puerta como si fuera a comerme vivo mientras decidía si tocar el timbre o no. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Había llegado desde las 7 de la mañana esperando encontrar el momento y la hora indicada para hablar con ella mientras reunia el valor.

Charlie y Seth habían salido al trabajo y a la escuela respectivamente, Sue y Leath habían salido hace unos minutos y estaba seguro de que Bella se encontraba sola en casa.

Reuniendo todo mi valor y coraje toque la puerta tres veces y espere la respuesta.

-¡Voy!

Su voz me encandiló de nuevo… era como regresar al pasado.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse mientras yo me tensaba y me preparaba para verla de nuevo.

Lo que no me esperaba era ver a Edward Cullen afianzado a su cintura mientras ella abria con una sonrisa que en un instante desaparecio de su semblante.

Aquella cintura que si bien antes era estrecha y delgada. Ahora alvergaba el hijo de otro hombre… el lugar que yo debi haber ocupado. Mi rabia y mis celos me hicieron continuar.

-¿Bella…. Podemos hablar….?

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**N/A**_

_**Se que para estas alturas querran matarme y no las culpo pero solamente en estos momentos he podido salir a la luz después de tanto tiempo huuuuuuuu este cuatri fue fatal para mi pero espero reincorporarme a mis actividades muy pronto**_


	10. Causa y Consecuencia

_**Capitulo Diez: Causa y Consecuencia.**_

BPOV

El tiempo se había detenido, o al menos yo lo sentía así. Empezaba a notar que los colores y el calor subian por todo mi cuerpo para llegar a mi rostro.

El suave perro firme agarre de mi cintura me recordó que no estaba sola y me devolvio justo a tiempo a la realidad. No era un sueño, tampoco una alucinación y mucho menos una pesadilla.

Jacob Black esta parado frente a mi en el porche de mi casa.

Sabia que debía hacer algo pero mi mente confundida se negaba a dar ordenes mientras trataba de buscar la mejor opción para comportarme. Y aunque reconozco que no quería responder a su saludo y mucho menos a su petición, sabía que era mejor terminar todo de tajo de una buena vez.

Lo había superado. De estoy muy segura de ello pero verlo de nuevo era otra cosa, era como volver al pasado una vez más y empaparme con recuerdos que había procurado olvidar...

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo... a solas. ¿Por favor?

No podía negarme a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo se rehusaba a responder y mucho menos a acceder a su propuesta, pero la educación que me habían inculcado mis padres y los valores que había aprendido me sacaron a flote. Sabía que no había nada que temer, mi bebe había saltado de mi seno al escuchar su voz.

Frotando suavemente mi vientre, sentí como las manos de Edward se relajaban mientras me susurraba al oído:

-Te espero en el coche.

Con esas palabras y un escalofrió por su ausencia me enfrente a Jacob sin nadie ahora de por medio.

-Esta bien, pero no aquí, en el jardín.

Dándole la espalda comencé a caminar mientras escuchaba como cerraba la puerta suavemente y me seguía. Su mirada era muy penetrante que estaba segura de que podría traspasarme si fuera posible. El silencio era mortal y la tensión ponía agarrotados todos mis músculos haciendo que apretara la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas.

No sabía ni intuía el porque no había traído con él a su querida esposa pero no me importaba. Eso ya era parte de todo lo que dejaría atrás en pocos días y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

El jardín mostraba un aspecto fresco... tranquilo. Ideal para liberar tensiones y tranquilizarse y en mi estado lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Dándome vuelta lentamente lo encaré mientras observaba como se ponía tenso y apretaba los puños. yo sólo podía hacer círculos sobre mi vientre para tranquilizar a mi bebé y a mí misma.

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme en privado?

Mi voz sonó muy fría y dura hasta para mi.

El suspiró mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

-Bella es necesario hablar... aclarar las cosas... yo

-¿Ha venido vanessa?.- pregunté mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncia el ceño al decir su nombre.

Con un suspiro y bajando la mirada me contestó: 

-No.. ella.. no pudo venir ni lo hará nunca.

Me quede más confundida que antes.

-¿Y porqué no? Después de todo es tu esposa y tiene que estar…

-Ella está muerta Bella… tiene unos meses que ella…. Ya no está en este mundo.

Aquello me dejó helada, tanto que estaba segura que no respiraba. ¿Muerta? ¿Acaso era posible?

Después de unos instantes tratando de recobrarme de la impresión, él me miraba esperando mi reacción o quizá mis palabras.

-Lo siento….. en verdad es una pena que tu esposa…

-Hace mucho que lo supere Bella. Vanesa estaba enferma del corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Siempre lo supe y fiu muy consciente de ello cuando me case con ella.

Aquello me extraño más y el hecho de que no dijera nada pero de todos modos eso ya no me importaba ahora.

-Lo que me lleva a revelarte el porque te deje sin darte ninguna explicación y el porque ahora lo hago después de tanto tiempo.

Me tensé automáticamente. Un habito que había aprendido cuando sentía que iba a suceder algo y desconocía el que.

Con un suspiro profundo. Jake avanzó hacia mí y me tomo de las manos mientras me miraba directamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo ya aclarar las cosas porque te amo y no he dejado de hacerlo desde el mismo día que te pedí que fuéramos novios y quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Aquello no me podía estar pasando a mí. No en ese preciso momento. Mi bebe comenzaba a patear con mucha más fuerza que antes mientras yo trataba de salir de shock que habían provocado sus palabras.

No podía volver al pasado…. No ahora que estaba por comenzar otro futuro completamente distinto.

EPOV

Sabía que había hecho bien al dejarla ir a charlar en vez de negarme y como todo cavernícola llevármela en brazos y en cerrarme a piedra y lodo con ella. Como lo quería hacer en este momento.

Las palabras de mi hermana me habían caído como balde de agua fría y estaba más tenso que un arco. Desesperado por asegurarme que Bella no me dejaría, no abandonaría los planes que habíamos trazado juntos pensando en nuestro futuro y en el futuro de nuestro pequeño o pequeña.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una maldita tortura para mi y sentía como iba perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba. ¿Era posible que Bella le creyera todo y volviera con él? ¿Embarazada de mi hijo? ¿Lo haría?

Las dudas me carcomían por dentro y no sabía que hacer.  
Caminaba como león enjaulado: de un lado al otro. Tenia ganas de romper algo mientras aguardaba a ver que hacia él chucho y que respondía Bella. Sin embargo sentía que me hundía en un pozo sin fin.

Nunca antes había pensado que las cosas fueran de esta manera. Ni siquiera me había planteado el conocer el pasado de Bella pero ahora las cosas cambiaban. Me gustaría adentrarme al menos por unos segundos al fondo de su mente y saber que pasaba en estos momentos por ella.

Pero yo, irremediable humano no contaba con las facultades para ello.

Cierto que yo no era tampoco una persona sin pasado pero podía asegurar que nunca antes una chica me había llegado al corazón como Bella y agradecía al destino por ello. Había estado ya hastiado de tanta complacencia he hipocresía por parte de las chicas que ya me daba igual con quien me acostaba.

Pero todo había cambiado y no me cansaba de repetirlo. Ella era diferente…. Ella me había cambiado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer por un fantasma del pasado.

Bella era la madre de mi hijo y en su vientre crecía sano y fuerte. Lucharía por verlos felices y a mi lado.

Nadie opacaría la felicidad que estaba tratando de construir. Ni siquiera Jacob Black….

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Libro Cerrado

_**Capítulo Once: Libro Cerrado**_. 

**BPOV  
**  
No sabía que hacer o al menos como reaccionar. Frente a mi estaba ocurriendo lo que muchas veces había soñado; sin embargo hora no significaba lo mismo.

No estaba feliz de decir: ¡Ajá te lo dije, sabía que volverías! No, quizá porque me había cansado de esperar lo que en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería.

Saliendo de mis reflexiones me di cuenta de cómo se inclinaba hacía mi buscando algo más de contacto. Algo que no pensaba permitir…

-Concentrémonos en cosas importantes, ¿porqué no revelaste antes que Vanesa tenía poco tiempote vida?

Jacob suspiró mientras yo aprovechaba la oportunidad y me soltaba de su agarre.

-Porque ella no quería provocar lástima en los demás, quería una vida común y corriente en la medida de lo posible y yo no era quien para discutir sus deseos.

Fruncí en ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me sentaba sobre un tronco que, por l fuerza del viento había caído vencido.

¿Por qué me ponía a declarar las causas de la caída de un árbol en estos momentos?

No importaba. El hecho de que ahora revelara las causas de muerte de su esposa no era algo relevante para mi… no cambiaba las cosas y menos en estos momentos.

Jacob suspiró nuevamente mientras se me acercaba. Por instinto retrocedí saliendo a campo abierto donde el aire corría aún más frío.

-Bella yo se que las cosas han cambiado y que no tengo derecho ni excusa en acercarme a ti y hacer como que no ha pasado nada porque no es verdad. Ahora esta en juego mucho más que nosotros dos, te juro que no rechazaré a tu hijo y lo querré como si fuera mío, seré un buen padre para él o ella cuando nazca. Seremos una auténtica familia.

¿Pero de que demonios estaba hablando? Aquello era completamente absurdo. Al parecer él estaba dando por sentado muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que mi bebé y yo nos quedaríamos con él.

-Espera un maldito momento Jacob, ¿Por qué piensas que quiero que seas el padre de mi hijo? Él o ella ya tiene uno que está más que dispuesto ha asumir sus responsabilidades… Edward Cullen.

Pensaba al menos que trataría de pensar muy bien lo que decía después de escucharme pero debía aprender que nunca obtienes lo que deseas escuchar.

-Eso no me importa, ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad no voy dejar que un idiota quiera quitarme lo que es mío.

Aquello me hizo enfurecer como nunca antes y sin vacilación respondí.

-Te equivocas completamente. Yo no soy tuya y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Yo me entregué a un hombre y ese es Edward Cullen, el padre de mi bebé… mi amante… mi futuro esposo.

Él y no tú… acéptalo y supéralo. 

**EPOV**

No podía más, sabía que no era nada correcto meterme en algo que no me correspondía pero las ansias de saber que demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro me carcomían como las hienas a la carroña… ¡Que mala analogía, verdad! Pero así lo sentía al menos.

Entrando a su casa como habitualmente lo hacia desde hace poco tiempo escuché lo que muchas veces en estos meses había tratado de reafirmar… que Bella me había aceptado y por fin reconocía que yo era el primero y el único en su vida.

Ya no me importaba si ella se enojaba al verme o saber que había escuchado su conversación o si él pensaba que me estaba entrometiendo. Era mía y había llegado el momento de defender lo que había aprendido a querer más que a mi propia vida.

Caminando a paso decidido hacía el jardín abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una cara de alivio por parte de ella y enojo por parte del chucho pero a estas alturas me importaba muy poco lo que él pensara de mí.

-Amor debemos irnos, tu cita con el doctor es en una hora y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer el día de hoy.

Era una mentira y Bella lo sabía pero era necesario aplicar medidas desesperadas ante situaciones desesperadas.

Poniéndose de pie lentamente, se acercó para al final tomarme de la mano, agradeciéndome con la mirada lo que había hecho hace unos instantes, simplemente le di un apretón a su mano en señal de entendimiento.

El chucho nos miraba con desdén mientras se cruzaba de brazos y nos observaba fijamente.

-Tienes razón cariño, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y nos queda muy poco tiempo. Lo siento Jacob, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de venir a aclararme ciertos puntos que tenía por mal entender. Espero de todo corazón que encuentres a una persona digna de ti como yo lo he hecho. Nos vemos y suerte.

Aún estaba perdido en el significado que dejaba las palabras que había dicho. ¿En verdad era así como se sentía? ¿Esto era una absurda broma del destino para mí o era completamente real?

Sin embargo aquel idiota tenía que arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida.

-¿Estas completamente segura de tus palabras? Te aseguro que no volveré ha hacerte una oferta así de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de responderle con un golpe pero adivinando mis intenciones ella me atajó adelantándose a mí y hablando con voz clara y calmada.

-Hubiera sido mejor que nunca lo hubieras mencionado. Una sugerencia tan ridícula es mejor ignorarla cuando no vale nada. No sabes cuanto me alegro haberme librado de ti antes.

Aquello dolió y mucho, incluso a mí a quien no iba dirigido. Aquel idiota torció los labios mientras se ponía en marcha rumbo a la puerta y la azotaba con fuerza.

Yo aún no podía salir de mi sombro mientras sentía como aquellos miedos absurdos que de ella volviera con él y me dejara desaparecían como lo que eran… inseguridades tontas en las que solemos caer todo ser humano.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar. Los dos estábamos conscientes de ello sin embargo lo que importaba en estos momentos era que los dos estábamos juntos y no había nada ni nadie que nos pudiera separar.

**BPOV  
**  
Edward no había sido más oportuno que nunca. Ahora al fin me había dado cuanta de que me habría equivocado y lamentado toda mi vida si me hubiera quedado con Jacob y agradecía que no fuera así.

Sin embargo también sabía que tenía que darle una explicación a Edward de todo lo que había desencadenado todo esto. Su mirada fija en mi revelaba al menos esa intención y era el momento de decirle absolutamente todo sin ocultar ningún detalle.

Suspirando, tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves saliendo al porche donde se encontraba el auto. Sin más abrió la puerta y subí. En un santiamén lo tenía a mi lado… al parecer él también tenia prisa.

-Vamos a donde sea, es necesario para los dos aclarar ciertos puntos y contarte algunas cosas.

Edward asintió en silencio mientras arrancaba y ponía primera, mientras tanto, yo me devanaba los sesos por encontrar una manera en la que pudiera explicarle todo lo que había pasado y que había desencadenado este inesperado encuentro.

-Te parece si vamos a Port Ángeles a almorzar y así me cuentas todo con más calma.

-Si me parece bien.

Tenia que prepararme mentalmente para el paso que iba a dar. Para dejar salir tantos recuerdos que creía haber encerrado para siempre en el olvido. El fantasma que los tenía cautivos ya había sido eliminado.

Era hora de que dejara ser un libro cerrado acorazado por los sentimientos que aún llevaba dentro.

Continuará…


	12. ALGO QUE CONTARTE

_**Capítulo Doce: Algo que contarte… Primera Parte  
**_

**EPOV  
**  
El trayecto de su casa a Port Ángeles fue muy corto pero a mi parecer el más lento he impaciente que he pasado en toda mi vida. Moría literalmente por escuchar todo lo que ella quería decirme. Comprender porque Jacob Black se había presentado así como así en su casa a exigir una oportunidad que ya había pasado. Todo aquello estaba mermando mi paciencia significativamente.

El hecho de que hubiera dejado las cosas claras con el chucho me tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo, aún existía la espinita de saber que no conocía a la perfección a la mujer que amaba. Desconocía el pasado que la envolvía antes de haber cruzado nuestros destinos irremediablemente.  
Quería aclarar la duda que tenía acerca de las palabras de aquel chucho que había tratado de robarme a Bella he incluso a mi hijo.

¿Por qué había dicho que ella era suya?

Con esas ideas en la cabeza, el silencio que se había formado desde que entramos al coche y nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino no me incomodaba… tenía mucho en que pensar yo también.

Por un lado sabía que Black no había hablado del plano físico puesto que yo sabía muy bien que Bella había sido virgen la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. No se trataba del cuerpo sino de algo más profundo. Algo que no podía imaginar y que por lo mismo me frustraba más y más.

Antes de Bella no me había importado el pasado o la historia de vida de mis ocasionales compañeras de "ocasión" como yo antes las llamaba. Nadie era puro y casto y todos adquiríamos habilidades y métodos en el arte de amar a través de la experiencia.

Pero ahora para mi era diferente. Quería saber hasta el más insignificante detalle en la vida de la mujer que se había convertido en lo más importante de mi mundo entero

Lo se soy algo melodramático pero es a causa de los nervios y mis ansias.  
El sexo había dejado de tener la importancia que le había dado desde que ella había cruzado mi vida como una estrella fugaz. Me había cegado por completo y no existía nada más a mi alrededor para mi si ella no estaba.

Había cambiado por completo que no me reconocía a mí mismo pero a pesar de todo me gustaba.

Mi mundo se había vuelto un caos por completo y confieso que si antes más o menos un año me hubieran dicho que yo. Edward Cullen estaría locamente enamorado de la mejor a miga de mi hermana estaría riéndome a carcajadas y preguntándome si esa persona no sufría demencia temporal.

Bella seguía en silencio pero no me incomodaba. Tal vez estuviera preparándose para abrir un poco más la comunicación que hasta entonces apenas habíamos podido formar poco a poco.

Quería saberlo todo y cuanto antes mejor puesto que no quería que un secreto o algo no dicho formaran una brecha entre nosotros que no sólo podría costarnos la felicidad sino nuestra permanencia como dos partes de un todo.

Era un todo por todo y no había marcha atrás. 

**BPOV.  
**  
El sol alcanzaba el horizonte con parsimiosa rapidez mientras nos dirigíamos a Port Ángeles a lo que me suponía un restaurante cerca de la bahía. No conocía mucho la localidad y esta no era la ocasión para poder hacer turismo cómodamente.

Siendo un día laboral no había mucha gente en las calles y avenidas. Edward eligió un pequeño pero elegante restaurant para almorzar y charlar sin necesidad de preocuparnos mucho por la privacidad.

Al entrar pude observar casi en cámara lenta como todas las mujeres en un radio de 5 a 10 metros volteaban a verme. Bueno en realidad no a mi sino a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado. Y es que realmente Edward no podía evitarlo; aquel magnetismo que poseía era tan potente como un imán invisible.

¿Acaso no se deban cuenta que él ya era un hombre completamente ocupado y que tenía a su mujer embarazada a su lado?

A juzgar por sus caras idiotizadas yo misma respondía a mi pregunta: No al parecer no y si no estuviera embarazada y no conociera a Edward como lo hacia estaba segura de que yo también estaría en su mismo estado. Aquello era algo muy vergonzoso de admitir.

La mesera con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro y caminado seductoramente o al menos eso es lo que ella creía se nos acercó mientras tomábamos asiento en una mesa muy cercana a un gran ventanal en donde se podía apreciar el paisaje que nos ofrecía la bahía.

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lauren… en que puedo servirte…

Sus palabras tenían doble sentido pero lo que más me enfado es que ignorara mi presencia por completo.

Edward, sonriendo suavemente se inclinó para tomar una de mis manos mientras se disponía a responderle a aquella resbalosa mesera.

-Queremos dos desayunos del día, pan tostado, café y jugo de naranja por favor.

Aquello despertó a la chica de su burbuja mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba nuestras manos unidas para después mirarme fijamente como si no creyera que fuera real.

Aquello me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Edward les estaba demostrando que no estaba solo y que no había oportunidad alguna.

-Enseguida.

La chica se marchó después de escribir la orden en su pequeña libreta y se dio la vuelta apretando la mandíbula y caminando con impaciencia mientras notaba que clavaba más de la cuenta los tacones en la fina loseta color miel.

La suave risa de Edward llamó de nuevo mi atención mientras comenzaba a formar pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Un familiar cosquilleo me invadió por completo.

-¿De que te ríes?

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se cercaba un poco más a mí. Al menos todo lo que le permitía la mesa que nos separaba.

-Al parecer el mundo se niega a creer que ya he salido del mercado libre y ya tengo dueño o en su caso dueña…

Su burla me hizo sonreír de nuevo mientras observaba de nuevo como todas las mujeres a mí alrededor suspiraban y volvían a lo suyo.

-Supongo que si, sin embrago no existe aún un documento que avale la compra y venta del la propiedad.

Aquello lo animó más mientras rozaba aquel hermoso anillo que me había regalado hace no mucho tiempo con motivo de nuestro compromiso.

-tal vez no, pero si existen ciertos intereses en común que es muy importante valorar para ello.

No pude mas que reír ante su ocurrencia mientras sentía como el bebe se movía en mi vientre.

-Tal vez, sin embargo a otra personita no le esta gustando los términos a los que nos referimos.

Aquello lo confundió por completo mientras mi sonrisa, si es posible aumentaba y con mi mano libre frotaba levemente mi vientre.

-¿A quien te refieres?

Sonriendo un más acerque la mano que tenia y la puse suavemente en mi vientre esperando a que mi bebe se moviera y tal y como quería lo hizo sobresaltando a su papá.

-Al bebe por supuesto.

Edward seguía en shock mientras le bebe se movía en un intento de poder captar un poco más a su padre. Los ojos de mi prometido repentinamente estaban vidriosos he iluminados con una emoción que no había visto antes en él.

-¿Me reconoce ahora?

Como si quisiera responderle, el bebé pateó dos veces mientras yo sonreía más.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Saliendo de su asombro sonrío mientras frotaba con delicadeza la mano sobre mi piel. Sin embargo algo comenzaba a incomodarme mucho.

-mmm... Edward si no quieres que me vuelva más antisocial que un ermitaño es mejor que dejemos de llamar la atención. Todas nos están observando como frotas tu mano en mi tripa.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír mientras dejaba de frotar mi vientre, al voltear sorprendí a varias chicas mirándonos con incredulidad y asombro. Me carcajee, sus caras eran un poema.

Aclarándose la garganta, atrapó mi atención al observar como aquel semblante divertido y juguetón desaparecía para dar paso a la seriedad y la concentración. Supe que el momento había llegado.

Era la hora de ser un libro cerrado. Al menos para Edward quería que las páginas de mis recuerdos hablaran a través del movimiento de mis labios revelando así el secreto pasado que compartía con Jacob Black.

Continuará…

**N/A HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA se que es corto pero el tiempo las fiestas no me han dejado avanzar más, además de que lo que tengo por contar necesita explicarse de forma más explicita para que perciban a la perfecccion las cosas. las quiero a todas. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y GRAX POR TODO SU APOYO!**

Tanya Denali Cullen Pattwart 


	13. ALGO QUE CONTARTE SEGUNDA PARTE

_**ATRAPADA EN TI:  
**_

_**CAPÍTULO TRECE... ALGO QUE CONTARTE... SEGUNDA PARTE.  
**_

Aclarándose la garganta, atrapó mi atención al observar como aquel semblante divertido y juguetón desaparecía para dar paso a la seriedad y la concentración. Supe que el momento había llegado.

Era la hora de ser un libro cerrado. Al menos para Edward quería que las páginas de mis recuerdos hablaran a través del movimiento de mis labios revelando así el secreto pasado que compartía con Jacob Black...

-Conocí a Jacob hace aproximadamente cuatro años cuando apenas iniciábamos el instituto. Para aquel entonces todos éramos nuevos y no conocíamos a nadie. Aun recuerdo con claridad como el primer día conocí a Jessica y el segundo a Ángela. Fue lo mejor que me paso en aquel momento.

Edward sonrío, amablemente mientras me sumergía en mis recuerdos.

Una tarde nublada me encontraba camino a la cafetería para comprar algo para almorzar ya que, a pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso, mis amigas y yo ya habíamos investigado las cosas esenciales para no perdernos como los salones, las aulas de computo, los sanitarios, los casilleros.. En fin de todo. Pero en aquel momento mis amigas se me habían adelantado y ya habían comprado su almuerzo dejándome con la opción de ir yo sola por el mío mientras ellas me esperaban en las áreas verdes donde solíamos almorzar.  
En aquel momento mientras me dirigía para comprar mi almuerzo me iba sujetando con más fuerza la cinta azul con la que había atado mi cabellera esa mañana. El azul era y sigue siendo mi color favorito aparte del morado.

Edward sonrío mientras hacíamos una pausa para recibir nuestros platos y comenzar a comer.

-Continua.

-Al entrar y como de costumbre había demasiada gente y era algo de lo más lógico puesto que estábamos en medio de la hora del almuerzo y para suerte mía me toco esperar pero debido a la aglomeración de chicos fui empujada levemente hacia un costado hasta que choque con alguien. Debido a mi torpeza decidí primero ver que terreno pisaba antes de pedir disculpas y apartarme sin embargo sentí un brazo que me sujetaba con firmeza. Al dar la cara fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Edward se tensó. Sabía de quien estaba hablando sin necesidad de nombres ni apellidos.

-No me importo mucho, pedí disculpas y me marche al otro extremo para poder observar que había y poder comprarlo para salir. Cuando así lo hice note como un chico no mayor que yo me observaba con interés. Una rápida mirada caí en cuenta que no era mi tipo y me marche a donde me esperaban mis amigas. Pasaron los días sin inconvenientes, conocía un poco más a mis compañeros de clase y entre ellos había hecho algunos amigos.

En aquel entonces se acostumbraba tomar talleres (al menos para los de nuevo ingreso) con el fin de reforzar algunas materias. Yo había quedado en el curso de algebra mientras que mis amigas en el de lengua. Fue ahí donde lo volví a ver puesto que le había tocado con ellas.

Edward seguía acariciando mi mano mientras comíamos pausadamente.

-Una que otra mirada… una que otra sonrisa y encuentros casuales que de eso no tenía ni pizca empezamos a vernos a la hora del almuerzo ya que nuestras clases no eran las mismas. El tiempo paso y pronto dejo de ser un amigo para pasar a ser algo más. Había tal alegría y amor en mi corazón que se me hacía imposible que una cosa así existiera. Podía asegurar que eso era amor verdadero. Los cursos sabatinos pronto acabarían pero también en ellos estábamos juntos. Solamente viéndolo a través de tanto tiempo transcurrido me he dado cuenta que el poco a poco me apartó de mis amigas. Pasaba cada momento libre de mi tiempo con él. Riendo, platicando, jugando y así.

-Realmente no sentía el tiempo mientras pasaba. Yo era feliz en mi pequeña burbuja porque me sentía protegida y amada por el hombre que yo también creía amar con todas mi fuerzas. Él era como mi propio sol que día a día calentaba aun más mi corazón. No me importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con él, con gusto me pasaba las horas a su lado sin importarme nada más. Con el tiempo me había apartado de lo que antes era mi vida y prácticamente respiraba para él.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras yo volvía al presente. Sonreí.

-En aquel momento me sentía así. Estoy tratando de que comprendas cuales eran mis sentimientos en aquel entonces.

-Lo sé pero suena extraño ahora de que hables de amor y Jacob Black al mismo tiempo. Continúa.

Inhale un poco más de aire mientras volvía de nuevo a mis recuerdos.

-Los meses pasaron y comencé a sentir una pequeña pero constante punzada en mi corazón. Empezaba a notar que sus palabras empezaban no eran del todo ciertas. Sus gestos y sus caricias eran más superficiales que antes y sus celos comenzaban a enloquecerme. Me encantaba tener y hacer amigos pero a él no le gustaba que estuviera mucho tiempo con ellos. Siempre quería marcar su territorio como demostrando que tenía absoluto control en mí.

-¿Por eso te dijo que eras suya y de nadie más?

-Si. En aquel entonces yo juraba y perjuraba que era suya y de nadie más. No existía otro chico que me hiciera sentir lo que él o al menos no lo había intentado en aquel entonces por eso ahora se sorprendió cuando apareciste tú en escena y le enfrentaste. Nadie antes había hecho tal cosa. Excepto yo el día que lo dejé.

Sonrió mientras yo me ruborizaba.

-Después de descubrir su farsa aún seguía o intentaba tener contacto conmigo. Incluso una tarde después de perseguirme entre la lluvia y a gritos me detuvo sólo para decirme que quería presentarme a su familia. Ese fue el colmo del descaro porque mientras se revolcaba con aquella zo… chica jugaba a ser el novio perfecto conmigo.

A pesar de tener a Vanessa al parecer no era suficiente y me quería a mí también. Engatusada como cualquier otra idiota. A su merced cuando quisiera y el tiempo que él quisiera. Incluso días después ella misma me enfrentó diciéndome que lo dejara en paz, que era su hombre y que no iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo quitara. Eso fue lo más absurdo que pudo decirme puesto que yo trataba de olvidarme completamente del él.

De sus promesas, de sus mentiras sin embargo al parecer, Él y Vanesa no querían dejarme en paz de una buena vez.

-Por te alejaste y cambiaste de instituto.

-Sí así es, perdí a mis amigas pero comencé una nueva vida lejos de mis recuerdos y de mi pasado. Antes había sido confiada y dulce. Pero había aprendido que si eres de ese modo lo único que conseguirás es que te lastimen y te hagan sentir menos. Desde entonces no me dejo de nadie ni nada. Digo las cosas como son sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

-Sí, lo he notado antes.

-Cuando conocí a tu hermana y a Rosalie creo que volví a despertar del cubo de hielo en donde me había encerrado.

-Según tengo entendido, él te dejo para estar con otra chica. Una tal Vanesa como tú la has llamado. ¿Por qué hasta ahora viene a pedir una oportunidad que esta por demás ya ha perdido?

-Porque ella ha muerto. Se casó con ella poco después de salir de instituto. Al parecer estaba enferma y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

-Entonces hizo su buena obra y se ganará el cielo una vez llegue con San Pedro ¿no?

Riendo de su sarcasmo. Comí un poco más mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-Ignoro las razones por las cuales actuó de esa forma y no quiero saberlas ahora que todo eso ya no importa. Al menos para mí. Perdió su oportunidad y es momento de mirar hacía adelante y preocuparnos por cosas más importantes con lo es le bebé.

-Tienes razón y hablando de ello, la otra semana tenemos cita con el ginecólogo aunque aún no comprendo que es lo que hacen ahí dentro.

Yo comencé a reírme mientras trataba de ponerme sería y en voz casual tome su otra mano entre las mías.

-mmm... nada del otro mundo. Sólo te meten mano hasta conseguir dos tres orgasmos seguidos sin tregua. Estoy pensando que quizá sean mejores que tú en tan poco tiempo.

Edward gruñó mientras yo reía ante su reacción.

-Cálmate, te aseguro que no es nada del otro mundo y estoy segura de que te dejaran pasar conmigo al consultorio. Aunque no creo que a la oscultación pero podrás supervisar como es y será una mujer la que realice el chequeo no te preocupes.

Alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y tú como sabes que es una y no un doctor?

Sonreí mientras me acercaba un poco más a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que le sorprendió.

-Porque su nombre es Heidi Mclaren y es la única ginecoobstetrista que tiene la clínica a donde iremos.

Se carcajeó mientras terminamos y pedía la cuenta.

-Entonces sí, me encantará conocer a Heidi.

Sonreí. Edward era muy diferente a Jacob en muchos aspectos y cada vez me gustaba un poco más…

_**Continuará…**_


	14. ¡ SORPRESA SORPRESA !

**Capítulo Catorce: ¡Sorpresa… Sorpresa!**

**EPOV.**

El día de consulta con el gineco… ginecólogo llegó y no podía estar más nervioso que nada. Eso, aunado con las constantes bromas de Bella y Alice me tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso. La primera vez que ella había venido a consulta lo había hecho sola mientras que yo ni por enterado que tenía o más bien que iba a tener un bebé.

La clínica a donde teníamos la consulta se localizaba en el centro mismo de Port Ángeles, en un barrio por demás familiar y acogedor, rodeado de un hermoso parque en donde se podía ver como los niños se reunían para pasar su tiempo libre en compañía de sus amiguitos y sus padres. ¿Sería yo igual cuando mi bebé comenzara a caminar y quisiera jugar?

Recordaba vagamente como habían sido mis años de infancia, siempre en compañía de mi hermano Emmett y de nuestro mejor amigo… Jasper. Mi papá siempre ha sido nuestro ejemplo a seguir y nuestro héroe incluso ya a nuestra edad. Y es que sabía que, a pesar de haber formado una familia tan pronto aún tenía la obligación de estudiar y ser alguien en la vida para poder brindarles a mis hijos un mejor futuro, tal como mi padre con nosotros.

Concentrándome de nuevo nos detuvimos frente a aquel elegante edificio y al bajar de coche por inercia tomé la mano de Bella mientras sonreía. Estaba emocionado porque por primera vez vería a mi bebé.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jane, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Su sonrisa era más practicada que un entrenamiento de fútbol americano, sin embargo tenía algo de coquetería que de inmediato identifique. ¿Qué no veía que ya estaba comprometido o que?.

-Venimos a consulta.- dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba por la cintura a lo que sólo sonreí. Mientras la recepcionista cambiaba su expresión de suficiencia por una de desconcierto.

-¿Bajo que nombre?

-Edward He Isabella Cullen.- dije lentamente con el fin de que aquella chica captara el mensaje. Y en efecto, así fue puesto que se mordió el labio inferior y enfoco la vista hacia el computador. Casi podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando y entre más tiempo pasaba, más me daba risa.

¿Cómo puede haberse comprometido este chico tan guapo con un bebe con esta chica?

Obviamente ella no sabía lo que había tenido que pasar para que Bella por fin me aceptara.

-Su cita es con la Doctora Heidi Mclaren, esperen un momento mientras la notifico.

Tomamos asiento en unos cómodos sofás en tonalidades crema observando los diferentes cuadros que había en la estancia: uno era de delfines surcando el mar… otro era un paisaje abstracto muy peculiar que de seguro le encantaría a mi hermana y a mi mama tener en casa.

-¿Nervioso? - preguntó Bella mientras tomaba mis manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas, note que estaban igual de inquietas que las mías.

-Sí, no había imaginado que viviría este momento tan rápido.

Ella me miró confundida sin saber el significado de mis palabras mientras yo sonreía y la abrazaba colocando una mano en su vientre ahora un poco más abultado.

-No me arrepiento de lo que pasó ni como sucedió sino que me imaginaba que todavía faltaban muchos años para poder vivir la experiencia que estamos a punto de presenciar. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que cuando fuera a ser padre sería mayor, con un trabajo estable y un matrimonio parecido al de mis padres.

Bella se sonrojó mientras yo me carcajeaba.

-Parece que nosotros no hicimos las cosas en un orden.

Sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla y me perdía en sus ojos.

-Lo sé amor, pero de todos modos me encanta la forma en como quedó todo y si tuviera una nueva oportunidad lo volvería a hacer de la misma forma.

Sonrió mientras yo me acercaba a besarla.

Pero como siempre, tiene que haber alguien que arruine el momento…

-La doctora los espera.

Poniéndonos de pie nos dirigíamos a un pasillo mucho más intimo he iluminado, las paredes eran de un suave color melocotón que daban tranquilidad y confianza mientras que a la puerta en la que nos dirigíamos era de un caoba lustroso y brillante.

-Adelante por favor…

Aquella voz profunda y serena nos sobresaltó un poco mientras entrábamos y nos señalaba que tomáramos asiento. A decir verdad, la doctora era muy hermosa; su cabellera era de un caoba muy hermoso, parecido al de la puerta que había mencionado antes y su piel era de un alabastro tan puro que parecía de porcelana, sus ojos eran de un violeta profundo. En si era hermosa pero todo eso ya no me atraía más.

No desde que Bella había entrado en mi vida y la había vuelto patas para arriba…. No desde que me enteré que sería padre…

_**BPOV.**_

Entramos a consulta siendo un manojo de nervios, sentía las vibraciones que provenían de Edward como pequeñas olas en mi piel y eso me ponía aun más nervioso. ¿Y si al bebé le pasaba algo? ¿Y si no venía bien? ¿ Y si..? Miles de preguntas me atormentaban.

-Antes que nada me da mucho gusto conocerlos y poder servirles de apoyo en este increíble momento en su vida. Traer al mundo a un hijo no es una tarea fácil pero con la orientación necesaria estoy segura que todo saldrá muy bien y será una experiencia inolvidable para los dos.

Sonreí mientras tomaba la mano de Edward que también hacía lo mismo.

-Isabella, descúbrete el vientre por favor y recuéstate.

Asentí mientras que con ayuda de Edward me acomodaba en aquella camilla reclinada. Heidi ya esperaba con unos guantes en sus manos. Encendió el monitor de aquel aparato y con esa especie de auricular extendió aquel gel tan frío por mi tripa. Me estremecí al instante, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-Lo siento, sé que esta frío pero en tu estado, ya no se puede hacer un examen intravaginal.

Negué quitándole importancia, y ella comenzó a mover el aparatito por mi vientre, su expresión neutra cambió de repente a una de sorpresa, y finalmente a una enorme sonrisa

Mis miedos habían crecido en un segundo para después bajar como una montaña rusa.

Tu embarazo va muy sin embargo es una enorme sorpresa….

Edward la miró fijamente mientras yo seguía confundida.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Oh por favor dime Heidi, no me gusta que me hablen como señora, me siento más vieja.- sonrió mientras no guiñaba el ojo a lo que nosotros reíamos.

-Me refiero a que su bebé viene en perfectas condiciones pero… no es el único.

No entendía sus palabras y estaba segura que mi novio tampoco a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro.

-No comprendo, Heidi, ¿A que te refieres?

-Chicos un embarazo como este no es muy común y mucho menos en adolescentes o adultos jóvenes debido al riesgo que acarrea el parto o en su caso cesárea pero es una alegría al fin y al cabo.

Seguía sin entender.

Heidi nos sonreía a pesar de nuestra confusión.

-Oh perdón chicos, les he estado hablando en clave. A lo que me refiero es que son los felices padres de gemelos, ¡Muchas felicidades!

En ese momento sentí como el mundo entero desapareció completamente para mí. No era uno, sino dos los bebes que crecían en mi vientre. El amor que antes creía haber sentido por una personita ahora crecía aún más para repartirse entre mis ahora dos tesoros.

Amarlos era tan natural como el aire para respirar.

Un golpe me despertó de mi ensoñación y sin querer me sobresalté un poco, al despertar a la realidad pude ver como Edward se había desmayado. Nosotras estábamos aun impresionadas por ello pero de inmediato Heidi reaccionó y pidió ayuda por teléfono.

Quien lo diría. Edward Cullen desmayado al enterarse que iba a ser padre de gemelos.

Era una anécdota que contar para mis hijos en un futuro….

_**Continuara…**_


	15. PERSPECTIVA DIFERENTE

_**EPOV.**_

_**-Oh perdón chicos, les he estado hablando en clave. A lo que me refiero es que son los felices padres de gemelos, ¡Muchas felicidades!**_

Estaba en shock….

Estaba completamente aturdido…. Si lo estaba.

Aun me parecían lejanas las palabras de Heidi acerca del embarazo de Bella y una parte pequeña de mi mente creía que era un sueño en el que despertaría sudando en mi habitación. Sin embargo otra parte de la misma y que iba en aumento me iba diciendo que lo que había escuchado era verdad.

Padre de gemelos…

Era padre de gemelos….

¡Pánico!

Si antes tenia miedo ahora era completo y absoluto pavor. ¿Y si no era un buen padre para mis hijos? Antes mi preocupación y mis miedos se centraban en una sola personita… ahora venia a darme cuenta que eran dos.

¡DOS BEBÉS!

Saliendo lentamente de mí colapso comencé a mejorar mi vista y encontrarme con que estaba sobre un sofá mientras Heidi y Bella estaban a mí alrededor.

-¿Edward… ed… estas bien?

Apenas podía sentir mi cuerpo, algo pesado y cansado. Como si hubiera corrido sin parar. Bella estaba a mi lado y por su semblante intuia de que estaba aguantando una sonrisa o más bien una risa.

-¿Edward te sientes bien?

Heidi me miraba con preocupación mientras yo iba tomando el control de mi cuerpo lentamente.

-Si creo que ya… estoy bien.

-Debió de ser la emoción del momento. Has entrado por un momento en shock, deja que tu mente se recupere de la impresión.

Podía escuchar todas las indicaciones de Heidi más sin embargo mi cabeza no las procesaba totalmente. Sólo había una imagen en mi mente.

Bella llevaba en su vientre a las personas que en solo un segundo habían ocupado mi corazón: mis hijos…

Mi vida que había dado tantos giros, cambiaba ahora de nuevo al saber que dos personitas tan pequeñas he indefensas dependerían de mi y que habían sido creadas entre Bella y yo.

_**La vida te da sorpresas…. Sorpresas te da la vida… y a mi me ha dado por partida doble.**_

_**BPOV.**_

Era gracioso… en verdad jajajajajajaja. No me había atrevido a reírme enfrente de Edward porque sabía que se enfadaría pero no se me iba a pasar decirle a Alice y a Esme lo que había sucedido. Tenía que hacer nota mental para poder acordarme.

Yo también estaba sorprendida y ahora comprendía porque mi vientre era más abultado que los demás del mismo periodo y es que estaba prácticamente comiendo por tres.

Sin embargo, si antes mi amor por le que creía un solo bebé era inmenso, ahora mi corazón crecía cada vez más para darle cabida a un segundo hijo. Jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado madre de gemelos ni en mis locas fantasías de la niñez.

-Bueno chicos ahora que están conscientes y un poco más calmados es necesario que aunque esta noticia sea de suma felicidad para ustedes es también motivo de más cuidado en el embarazo. Aunque al parecer los niños ya están casi formados es recomendable que sigas tomando tus vitaminas y tus complementos Bella para que todo se desarrolle en completa normalidad.

Escuchábamos a Heidi mientras nos repetía las indicaciones que me había dicho desde un principio el ginecólogo de la clínica la primera vez que fui. Sólo que, a diferencia de aquella ocasión…. Esta vez iba con el padre de mis hijos.

Estoy segura que a toda la familia le alegraría saber la buena nueva.

Momentos después y fuera de la consulta no sabíamos que hacer. Edward parecía tener una urgencia desmedida por saber que cosas eran buenas para mi embarazo y que no. Finalmente y antes de que perdiera su mente decidimos ir a comer y relajarnos un poco después de todo este ajetreo.

-¿Qué piensas que serán… niño y niña o dos del mismo sexo?

Edward se había quedado pensando en lo que nos había mencionado Heidi hace unos momentos, podían ser gemelos idénticos o gemelos fraternos. Pero no me importaba eso sino tan sólo que los dos vinieran en buen estado.

-No lo se, y ahora que lo pienso desde que supe mi estado había visualizado un niño algo parecido a ti pero en pequeño.

Edward sonrió mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Yo también lo he visualizado con un él y no una ella pero puede que el otro bebé sea una niña y también debemos considerarlo.

Sonreí mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ya estás considerando los nombres sin consultarme, verdad?

Se carcajeo mientras yo hacía pequeños círculos en mi vientre. Tratando de sentir a mis pequeños que aun no se habían movido.

-Puede ser, pero te aseguro que lo consultaría contigo ya que, después de todo tu los estas cargando en tu vientre y estoy agradecido por ello.

Me confundí en esa parte… ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté mientras observaba fijamente su rostro. Él sólo me sonrió.

-Por que durante todo este tiempo he aprendido a amarte y quererte como jamás hubiera pensado hacerlo y se que ahora que ya no hay más secretos entre nosotros estaremos juntos y esperaremos con ansías la llegada de nuestros pequeños angelitos sean niños o niñas o hermafroditas.

Se rió sonoramente de su broma mientras yo le pegaba en la nuca por tonto al mismo tiempo que también me hacía un poco de gracia su broma.

Edward estaba loco. Pero lo importante era que estaba conmigo para afrontar este reto por partida doble.

-Creo que mejor sería decirles a todos que no esperamos uno sino dos bebés.

Sonreí, estaba segura de que mi papá y el Dr. Cullen quedarían asombrados mientras q mamá y Esme estarían felices de la emoción junto a mis amigas y los demás.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Terminemos de comer y avisémosles a todos la noticia.

Reímos un poco más mientras terminábamos de comer. Realmente este día había sido uno de los mejores de mi vida.

_**EPOV.**_

Nos encontrábamos rumbo a la mansión mientras íbamos conteniendo la emoción por gritar al mundo que íbamos a ser padres de gemelos y es que todavía no me lo creía. ¿Acaso se podía ser más feliz en la vida?

Unos instantes atrás había llamado a Alice por petición de Bella para que se encargara de organizarlo todo y estoy segura de que mi hermanita no nos defraudaría.

_**Esto será grande Edward… puedo sentirlo.**_

Sus palabras no podían ser más exactas que en este momento. En realidad sería algo especial. Aun más cuando me enteré que Bella, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, estaba esperando un hijo mío. Ahora eran dos.

-¿Qué crees que hará Alice?- preguntó mi chica mientras retorcía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Probablemente grité y se ponga a dar de saltos por toda la estancía organizando las cosas que debe comprar y cosas así. En verdad a veces no entiendo porque o cómo la aguanta Jasper.

Bella río mientras acunaba su vientre….

-Quizá sea porque la ama tal y como ella es y no quiere por nada del mundo que cambie.

Sonreí. Era cierto; Jasper quería a mi hermana a pesar de todas sus locuras.

-Es verdad. Tanto… como yo te amo a tí.

Se sonrojo y era una expresión facial adorable.

-edward, yo no….

-Lo sé pequeña pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que yo soy muy diferente a Black y me dejarás conquistar tu corazón.

Después de unos instantes en silencio su suave voz rompió el hechizo.

-Sé que lo eres… y no sabes cuanto me alegro de ello.

Tomando su mano seguimos por el camino hacía la mansión. Agradecía saber que ella ya me consideraba diferente a aquel chucho y eso alegraba mi corazón.

Mis papas nos esperaban a la puerta he intuía que todos los demás se encontraban dentro así que sin más salí del coche y abrí la puerta de mi prometida mientras ella sonreía tímidamente al ver también la escena.

-¿Chicos como les fue en la consulta?

-Bien mamá, estamos ansiosos por darles una noticia.

Mis padres sonrieron mientras entrábamos a la mansión y llegábamos a la sala. Ahí hice que Bella se volviera a sentar a pesar de sus protestas.

Todos estaban ahí: Jasper con Alice que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría como le había dicho a Bella hace poco. Rosalie y mi hermano estaba abrazados, Charlie, Sue, Leah y Seth estaban sentados todos juntos en un sofá, Rene estaba tan ansiosa como mi hermana y tenía sujetas las manos en las de su marido. Al parecer todos esperaban lo que íbamos a decirles.

-Bueno, antes que nada me alegra que estén todos aquí y muchas grax por acceder a la petición de mi hermana para venir directamente hacía aquí.

-. Lo que deseamos decirles es referente a mi embarazo y creo que será algo que jamás se esperaban y que, al igual que a nosotros, nos sorprendió sobremanera tanto que Edward se desmayó.

Volteé a mirarla mientras entrecerraba los ojos….. eso fue traición.

Comenzaron a reírse a mis espaldas pero lo ignoré. Lo que iba a contar era mucho mejor que una simple broma.

-Bella y yo esperamos con alegría la llegada de dos bebés… vamos a ser padres de dos hermosos gemelos.

Todo quedó en silencio. Se podía escuchar el pequeño tintinear de los candelabros moviéndose por el aire.

Y de pronto todo estalló

Gritos, felicidades, emociones, risas, bromas, abrazos, felicitaciones corrían por doquier en la estancia mientras éramos abrazados por todos. Mi mamá estaba llorando inconsolablemente en mis brazos mientras observaba como Rosalie, Alice, Rene, Leah y Sue rodeaban a mi mujer haciendo infinidad de preguntas. Los chicos aplaudían y bromeaban con papá y Charlie diciéndoles que iban a ser abuelos por partida doble y cosas así era realmente divertido.

No había pensado que esta sería mi familia, pero me estaba gustando un poco más compartir mis cosas con ella ahora que estaba formando la propia.

_**Mi familia… junto con Bella y mis hijos…. No podía ser tan feliz.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_

_**N/A**_

_**Antes de que intenten o quieran matarme al menos tengo un derecho de defenderme y salir viva al menos por el momento… y es que en realidad siento no haber actualizado antes pero como ven lo he recompensado actualizando varios capítulos para que no me extrañen tanto. Prometo no demorar la proxima vez.**_

_**Oh y por cierto chikas, este fic tambien es publicado por facebook con imágenes muy padres que estoy segura que les encantarán, busquenme en mi pagina de Twilight y tambien en twitter como **_

_**Tanya Pattwart.**_

_**Nos leeemos pronto…..**_

_**Tanya Denali Cullen Pattwart 3 3 ( Antes bellacullen89 y sakuralnl999)**_


	16. NIÑOS, NIÑAS Y DOS NECIOS PARTE I

_**Capítulo 16.- Niños, Niñas y dos necios…**__**Primera Parte.**_

Día soleado en Forks.

Era raro en verdad cuando casi siempre esta lleno de nubes, pero hoy era un día que pertenecía a los casi cerrado que yo disfrutaba tanto.

Sintiendo como la pelotita de mi vientre se movía y me pateaba me hizo sonreír aun más. Llevaba cuatro meses y medio y no podía ser más feliz puesto que mi vida poco a poco había tomado el curso perfecto; afortunadamente mis clases no eran tan pesadas (o eso creía yo) pero sobre todo mi mundo y forma de percibir las cosas y las personas estaba cambiando radicalmente.

Me refería a que comenzaba a sentir algo muy distinto a la amistad o el respeto por Edward. Algo que aún no me atrevía a llamarlo amor. Al menos no todavía hasta que estuviera completamente segura.

Poco a poco iba conociendo que tenía muchas cosas en común con el padre de mis pequeños; como lo era el gusto por las pastas, por el olor de la tierra mojada después de una noche de tormenta, el gusto por las novelas clásicas y sobre todo la música clásica he instrumental. Al igual que yo parecía odiar las hipocresías y las mentiras y prefería decir las cosas aunque no fueran lo que uno esperaba, de frente y mirando fijamente a los ojos. Decía que solo así se descubría si la otra persona mentía o decía la verdad y era muy cierto.

Se la vivía complaciéndome en todo, tanto en la universidad como en casa y es que hace poco menos de una semana me había mudado a la mansión Cullen con el fin de "mi cuidado y protección en esta etapa tan dura de mi embarazo" solamente ahora comenzaba a intuir la verdadera razón por la cual Edward me había coaccionado a que me mudara a su casa y a su habitación.

Nuestra intimidad sexual era algo más activa que durante todo el tiempo atrás y fácilmente podíamos pasar toda la noche como una vez me había dicho Rosalie: _**Adorándonos como vampiros…**_

Pero había sólo un pequeño inconveniente en todo este asunto y es que carecía de algo muy trascendental y por lo que ahora yo estaba ansiosa por tener mi propia casa y ser finalmente una mujer casada: _**Intimidad**_

Y es que a pesar de ser una propiedad muy grande y mantener nuestros secretos de alcoba en eso mismo no podía evitar que de vez en cuando algo se escapara de nuestras manos… bueno en ese caso de las mías.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Jamás en mi vida me había imaginado hacer el amor en casa de los padres de tu futuro marido y padre de tus hijos. Sentía como que estaba en una situación irreal que en cualquier momento despertaría._

_Edward y yo habíamos pasado la noche "estrenando" aquella hermosa cama de hierro negro forjado que sus padres nos habían regalado con motivo de mi mudanza con ellos hace unas cuentas horas. Mi padre no había estado muy deacuerdo con la idea pero con la ayuda de Sue, mi hermana, mi mama, mi suegra y mis cuñadas habían accedido. Ahora entendía por que._

_¡Mis hormonas estaban completamente revolucionadas! Y me sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa emocional que me traía como loca todo el día. Y aun no podía creer cuanto o porque deseaba tanto a Edward. Era algo completamente irracional he incomprensible aún para mi. Sin embargo él había disfrutado y aprovechado ello para su conveniencia._

_Pena es lo que tenía a la mañana siguiente, conforme salía de mi nueva habitación y caminaba por el corredor, sentía como todos saldrían de sus habitaciones para mirar mi cara y reír sonoramente. Estaba segura de que tenía pintada en la cara "__**Tuve sexo toda la noche**__" _

Pero no, no había nadie. Edward se estaba alistando para desayunar y al parecer todos nos esperaban en el comedor porque cuando entre todos voltearon a verme. Confieso que me sentí algo incómoda al recibir tanta atención y sobre todo tan temprano.

Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se levantaron, Alice, y Rosalie me guiñaron el ojo y Esme me sonrió con algo de… ¿Pena?

-Muy buenos días, familia.

Aquello estalló en risas y me dejó aún más confundida. Para ese momento Edward rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo firme y decidido pero por lo que podía ver en su rostro él estaba tan confundido como yo. El que estaba un poco más calmado era Emmett, algo extraño porque a él le encantaba reír a carcajada limpia pero esperaba que al menos él me aclarara lo que estaba pasando.

-Bella, ¿estás bien, no te duele nada verdad?

Le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Edward que se encogió de hombros aún sin entender.

No entendía. ¿Me estaba preguntando si estaba bien?

-Claro Em, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Su mirada directa y su seriedad me desconcertó. Esas dos cosas no eran algo muy característico de él y menos en una situación así…. Me estaba intrigando en verdad.

-Es que anoche gritabas como si te estuvieran matando. Me sorprende que estés de una pieza y sin un rasguño, ni siquiera en la voz. Por un momento en la madrugada pensé que Edward te había matado y en este momento estaría escondiendo tu cadáver.

El susodicho rompió en enérgicas carcajadas casi doblándose en el suelo de la risa mientras podía escuchar como los demás también reían por aquella broma de Emmett. Yo estaba en shock y más roja que un tomate.

¡Nos habían escuchado…. Que horror!

Afortunadamente Esme ¡Bendita sea! había acabado con la broma después de ver mi bochorno y Rosalie también había castigado a su marido con dormir lo que restaba de la semana lejos de ella. Así que en este momento no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero esa era mi venganza.

En cuanto a Edward y que por su culpa había pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Aún no había hecho nada pero lo estaba preparando….

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

Pensando en la mejor manera de vengarme me perdí en mis pensamientos. Tanto que no me di cuenta que Alice se había acercado a mí.

-¿Qué haces cuñis..?

Salté en mi asiento, ¿es que Alice tenía que asustarme así?

-¡Dios Alice quieres provocarme un infarto!

Ella sólo sonrió la muy ladina mientras entrelazaba mis manos.

-Bella…. ¿Quieres en verdad vengarte de Edward?

De mi enojo pase a la alegría…. ¡Malditas hormonas!

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Fingió pensarlo un poco mientras me hacía esperar… Esa duende…

-Ok si quieres en verdad hacerlo sufrir por lo que pasó dale una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Aquello me confundió más. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando?

-Vamos a pasarnos algunos límites, como son disfraces, herramientas y ambiente que se que en tu vida usarías pero piénsalo será la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir y estoy segura de que querrás repetirlo en un futuro.

Su sonrisa me estaba asustando en verdad y ahora ya no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba planeando a costa mía.

-¿Qué estás pensando, diabólico duende?

Frunció el ceño mientras taconeaba en clara demostración de berrinche.

-¡No me llames duende!

Me reí de su berrinche mientras sentía a mis bebés patear. Rápidamente puse la mano de Alice en donde habían dado el golpe y para nuestra suerte se repitió. Su cara cambió por completo.

-Tía Alice, será mejor que no te enojes con mamá porque nosotros nos enojamos contigo.

Aquello derritió a mi cuñada mientras veía en sus ojos lágrimas contenidas.

-¡Ah amiga…!

-¿Bueno entonces que estás planeando señorita? Espero y te acuerdes de que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo en mi estado y mucho menos nada peligroso.

-Tranquilízate, no es nada del otro mundo solamente tendremos que ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial, me encargaré de despejar la casa esta noche y el día de mañana no habrá pasado absolutamente nada. Será nuestro sucio secretito entre nosotros tres.

-¿Sucio secretito?- sonreí sugestivamente mientras alzaba las cejas y ella sólo se carcajeo.

-¿Quieres vengarte o no?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás, esta tarde iremos al centro comercial después del almuerzo, creo que le diré a Rosalie que nos acompañe para que no despertar sospechas.

Asentí. Alice se pintaba solita para sus travesuras… bueno ahora las mías.

Poco más tarde todo estaba todo listo. Rosalie nos esperaba en su coche mientras nosotras salíamos. Edward y Emmett estaban intrigados en saber a dónde iríamos y no podían preguntar a Jasper porque Alice no le había dicho nada a su marido.

Desde el primer momento que puse pie en la acera, mi linda y loca amiga me llevaba de un lado a otro. Y en realidad no entendía como yo en mi estado podía seguirla ante la mirada sonriente de Rosalie.

Pero al fin nos detuvimos y es que teníamos que comer algo y reponer fuerzas y yo y mis bebés estábamos agradecidos por ello. Tenía con urgencia un antojo de una ensalada de pollo con aderezo y, al igual que Edward, su hermana no podía negármelo aunque quisiera.

Acomodada en aquella banca aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás hubiera pensado que la forma perfecta para vengarme de Edward fuera utilizando sus mismas armas: … la seducción y la pasión. En fin esas eran cosas de Alice.

-¿Bella?

No podía ser cierto… tenía que ser una broma.

Pero no, no lo era. Frente a mí de nuevo estaba Jacob Black que me miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras yo trataba de descifrar que quería esta vez.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento?

Me encogí de hombros, dejándolo pasar. En cualquier momento mis amigas llegarían con la comida y se acabaría su tiempo.

-Porque no, adelante.

Sonrió tímidamente y al parecer no había visto mi vientre abultado porque en cuanto me vio tragó en seco.

-Bella quiero antes que nada pedir disculpas por la manera en que actué en otro día. Reconozco q fui algo impulsivo y desesperado pero se que puedo cambiar y tu lo sabes.

No veía el caso a sus palabras y menos cuando todo ya estaba dicho. No lo quería en mi vida de ninguna forma.

-Creo que te comprendo de algún modo Jake, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Al menos ya no en este momento.

Frunció en ceño.

-¿Y porqué no? Estoy seguro de que podríamos empezar de nuevo y yo sería mucho mejor padre de tu bebe que ese tal Edward Cullen.

Aquello me enfureció demasiado. ¿Quién se creía este tipo?

Con todo el aplomo y la calma que fui capaz de reunir lo mire a la cara para asestarle el último golpe y lograr que me dejara en paz de una buen vez.

-Pues en verdad lo siento porque si pudiera regresar el tiempo volvería a hacer las cosas como están. Edward me ha demostrado que es mucho más hombre de lo que yo creí y por nada del mundo lo cambiaría como padre de mis hijos…. Tiene unas manos que hacen magia.

Aquello le sentó en lo más hondo de su orgullo. Lo supe porque sus facciones habían cambiado de una mortal calma a una furiosa rabia en menos de segundos.

-¡Pero como te atreves a dejarme por él!

Cruzándome de brazos me puse de pie. Ahí mi a mis amigas a una distancia prudente pero que si se podía escuchar. Sonriendo reclamaría mi victoria.

-Simple, Jacob. Él ha demostrado con creces que es una persona más madura y responsable que tú. Porque a diferencia tuya él demostró el coraje para buscarme después de habernos acostado y no se acobardo diciendo que había sido un error a la mañana siguiente.

Pues si, así es lo había herido y esperaba que definitivamente.

-No necesito estar con Edward para darme cuenta que lo nuestro estaba y esta más que terminado Jacob, pasó y no hay marcha atrás. Y no puedes revivir o tratar de revivir nuestra relación cuando fuiste tú el que le dio término definitivo. El tiempo me ha dado la razón así es que supéralo y déjame en paz.

Camine hacia Rosalie y Alice más tranquila y menos tensa. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir esas palabras y que por fin me había liberado al dejar hablar a mi corazón.

Una mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo mientras veía que las chicas rechinaban los dientes tal como yo lo hacía. ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Tú no puedes cambiarme por ese estúpido!

Lo miré a los ojos. En ellos había rabia pura y me dio algo de miedo pero recobrándome recordé que Edward me esperaba en casa, junto a toda la familia. Estaría bien.

-Nadie a sido cambiado, simplemente él aprovechó la oportunidad que tú dejaste escapar. Hasta nunca Jacob, haz tu vida y déjame en paz.

De un tirón y ante la mirada de muchas personas me alejé y me fui con mis amigas. Aún sentía la furia de Jacob y muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Bella que fue todo eso?-. Preguntó Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Suspire mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa a comer.

-Al parecer Jake aun no se daba por vencido.

-¿Pero Edward no le puso un hasta aquí la ultima vez?

-Si Rose, pero al parecer el no entiende de razones.

-¡Que estúpido mentecato! Ya verá cuando se enteré mi hermano.

-¡No! No Alice es mejor que Edward no se enteré de lo que pasó. No quiero que vaya a reclamarle algo.

-Se ve que conoces un poco más a mi hermano en ese aspecto ¿Verdad? Sonrió mi futura cuñada mientras yo suspiraba. Si conocía como se ponía edward con estas cosas y más si se refería a mi ex novio.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y la prometida de Edward… ¡Pero que grata sorpresa!

Aquella voz chillante no la conocía pero a juzgar por su tono, era sarcasmo y desdén puro. No me equivoque. Frente a nosotras estaba una rubia más falsa de toda la ciudad. A relucir por el mal trabajo que había hecho en el salón de belleza con ella. Pobre en verdad.

-Tanya… -. Arrastro el saludo Rosalie intencionalmente mientras sonreía hipócritamente también.

-¡Chicas, hace mucho que no las veía! ¿Qué dice Edward? Estoy segura de que aún se acuerda de mí y de la última vez que lo pasamos tan bien él y yo.

Sonrió falsamente tratando de parecer inocente pero de eso no tenía nada.

Mi enojo iba creciendo más y más. Respira tienes que poder… por los niños… por los niños.

A este juego podíamos jugar dos.

-Es una verdadera lastima que tú no hayas sido lo bastante lista para atraparlo como yo lo fui y aunque es deliciosamente guapo y magnífico en la cama su fortuna sale a dar la cara ¿Verdad querida?

Sonreí cínicamente. Podía sentir las miradas de mis amigas pero quería dejar en su lugar a esa zorra de una buena vez.

Tanya se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado. Estaba yo que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Quizá lo hayas atrapado con el embarazo y un matrimonio pero eres aún muy poco lo que él se merece. El es perfecto y debe encontrar su igual para poder mantener un equilibrio ¿No crees? Por ejemplo yo si soy perfecta.

Fingí pensarlo un poco mientras todo se mantenía en silencio.

-Tal vez pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar que estas algo hueca para que él no haya caído en tu manos. Y después de todo al menos yo no me he andado acostando con la primera cosa con pantalones que cruza mi vista. Piénsalo Tanya. Eres una zorra y a las zorras como bien sabes no puedes disfrazarlas por más que lo intentes.

Se quedó de piedra y yo también por lo que había dicho. Estaba segura de que Rosalie y Alice estaban tan sorprendidas. Riéndome me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndome de pie tomando todas mis cosas. Automáticamente las chicas me siguieron.

-Bella… ¡¿Le dijiste zorra barata a Tanya Denali? Alice no podía creerlo.

Pues si, lo había hecho y no me arrepentía de nada.

Rosalie se reía a carcajada suelta mientras veía como Alice se aguantaba las ganas de hacer lo mismo. Me reí.

-Era lo menos que se merecía después de haberme tratado de quitar el novio y padre de mis hijos querida y no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras esa zorra se ufanaba de haberse revolcado con él ¡En mi propia cara! Como si yo estuviera pintada.

-Si reconozco que es una completa zorra, cuando Edward tenía a "alguien" para distraerse trataba de seducir a Emmett pero jamás lo consiguió. Le marque varias veces sus límites a esa cualquiera.

Había tenido varias sorpresas el día de hoy pero esperaba que este día terminara de forma diferente y mucho mejor. Ya no pensaba en venganza en contra de Edward sino más bien en deleite y seducción. Quería que la pasión se desbordara y jamás olvidara que yo Isabella Swan lo había llevado a la locura de todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

Ni Jacob ni Tanya eran obstáculos. Al menos ya no más…

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/A**_

_**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo se que he desaprecido mucho tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta jajajajajajajajajaja bueno como ven Jake y Tanya no se dan por vencidos y siguen queriendo atormentar a mis queridos tortolitos y bueno muchas gracias a todas mis amigas que siempre están conmigo desde principio a fin.**_

_**Muchas grax a Suiza19 ( grax por seguirme desde hace tiempo, ahora podemos ser amigas tambien en facebook, buscame como karla tanya cullen pattwart)**_

_**Ludwika cullen: nena te extrañaba en verdad no sabes cuento pero si leo tus fics a pesar de que no te escriba un review he además de que los tengo en mi lap para cuando quiera leer. Nos leemos pronto nena.**_

_**Whit cullen: un gran abrazo y espero que te guste mcuho más mi fic, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Sin más me despído con mi nuevo nombre jajajajajaja**_

_**Atte. Tanya Cullen Pattwart 3**_


	17. NIÑOS, NIÑAS Y DOS NECIOS PARTE II

_**Capítulo 17 Niños, Niñas y Dos Necios… Segunda Parte.**_

_**EPOV.**_

En verdad que no acababa de comprender a mi familia. En serio. no entendía con que fin habíamos salido de casa si nos podíamos haber quedado viendo fútbol o haber jugado en el patio trasero mientras las chicas regresaban; aun no entendía del todo que tanto compraban y más Bella puesto que tenía mucha ropa de su antigua talla y también de maternidad. Mi hermana se había encargado de ello.

Y es que Alice prácticamente se había hecho cargo de todo. Desde el ajuar de novia y los preparativos de nuestra boda hasta el closet completo de Bella. Mi única sospecha es que nos dejaba lo de los bebes por simple placer propio. Mis padres se habían ido a cenar a Seatle, Jasper llevaría a mi hermana a un concierto y Emmett iría al cine y a cenar con Rosalie.

Algo me decía que estaban planeando algo y yo formaba parte inconsciente de ello.

Cuando llegué a casa empezaba a oscurecer y parecía que no había nadie. Suponía ahora que Bella estaría en la habitación acomodando todo lo que habían comprado o algo así.

-¿Edward, eres tú?

Estuve a punto de decirle: No soy el fantasma de Canterville* pero me contuve con una risa ahogada mientras dejaba mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto en el living.

-Si amor, soy yo.

-Ven por favor, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Aquello me confundió. ¿Necesitaba ayuda?

Subí las escaleras en un santiamén pero al entrar me di cuenta que nada era lo que yo esperaba encontrar. Las luces suaves, el olor a lavanda inundando el lugar, velas a mi alrededor, chocolate en un recipiente y… ¿Manzanas rojas? Mmmm eso era nuevo.

No veía a Bella por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Cierra los ojos y sólo deja que tus sentidos se liberen-. Aquel movimiento me tomó por sorpresa, junto con la banda de seda que ahora cubría mi visión; mmmmm así que íbamos a jugar…. Esto se ponía cada vez más excitante.

El no saber que me esperaba hacía que mi excitación aumentara mientras seguía la voz de mi novia y sujetaba su mano firmemente. No tenía miedo a lo que pasara puesto que si ella me dijera- Aviéntate de picada, yo le preguntaría: ¿Desde que altura?

Su risa me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Relájate Edward, no voy a matarte… al menos no por ahora. Te necesito vivo y en una pieza para la boda.

Escuché de nuevo aquella risa musical que me tenía completamente hechizado.

-Muchas gracias, que linda de tu parte.

Volvió a reír por mi sarcasmo mientras topábamos con el borde de la cama.

-Ahora siéntate y deslízate un poco hacia a tras con las piernas abiertas y no pienses en nada.

-Pero…

-Hazlo Edward y no me discutas.

Sonreí mientras hacía lo que me pedía.

-mmm empieza a gustarme esa faceta inflexible.

Un mordisco en el cuello me hizo callar y gemir de sorpresa y placer.

-No tienes idea… y puede que te guste tanto que quieras repetirlo en el futuro.

Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me estaban enloqueciendo. Al parecer quería excitarme hasta morir en cada movimiento y beso que dedicaba a cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

-Sólo disfrútalo. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Poco a poco fue desnudándome por completo mientras ocupábamos un poco más de espacio en la cama. Y a pesar de no ver podía sentir sus piernas y brazos libremente sobre mi. Sus manos subían y bajaban entrelazándose con las mías en caricias suaves pero a la vez también excitantes.

Al carajo con la paciencia, quería tomar a esa mujer ..¡Ya!

Pero algo me detuvo. Mis muñecas estaban sujetas y apenas si las podía mover, mucho menos soltar.

¡¿Me había amarrado a la cama? Increíble.

-Be… Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué me amarras a la cama?

Su risa despejó mis dudas. Antes que sus palabras.

-. Para tenerte a mi merced por lo menos hasta que amanezca.

-. Es una broma… ¿Cierto? Nada más quieres castigarme por la vergüenza que te hice pasar hace unos días

Volvió a reír mientras sentía sus piernas a mis costados. Tragué en seco. ¡Dios me estaba torturando en verdad!

-mmm ese era mi plan original pero de último minuto lo cambie.

-¿Por qué?

Sin decir nada más quitó la venda de seda que me impedía ver y ante mí estaba una diosa sin más que una camisa **mía **puesta cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo y dejándome ver a través de la prenda entrecerrada sus deliciosos senos.

-Porque una de mis fantasías es verte rendido al placer y la dominación sexual a la que voy a someterte.

Hablaba en serio. Lo podía ver en sus ojos como estaba decidida a darlo todo y pedirlo todo.

Sin más se despojó de la camisa dejándome admirar aquel hermoso cuerpo que había cambiado un poco por los signos notorios del embarazo.

El pensar en mis hijos me bajo un poco de la nube para poder razonar.

-¿No es peligroso ni para ti ni para ellos?

Mi ceño fruncido la desconcertó por un momento mientras se sentaba a horcadas en mí. Sonriendo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando mientras sonreía. Dios tenía que prepararme mentalmente para esta tortura.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he querido ver si tú eres capaz de perder el control. Tal como lo hago yo cuando hacemos el amor. Aun se me hace increíble que te contengas tanto que la única loca de pasión sea yo.

Sonreí ladinamente mientras ella bajaba y subía sus manos por mi pecho y mi abdomen.

-Te aseguro que te equivocas. Yo también me pierdo en el momento cuando estamos juntos, pero a diferencia tuya, controlo mucho más las emociones.

-mmmm.- ella seguía escuchándome mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello.

-Eso quiero verlo.

Sin más me recostó por completo mientras admiraba mi cuerpo con lentitud. No era vanidoso pero me enorgullecía el haber ido al gimnasio tres veces por semana, y el haberle hecho caso a Emmett en practicar con pesas.

Una mordida me hizo gritar.

-Delicioso.

Sin más ella comenzó a besar y mordisquear mi cuerpo como si fuera un dulce y yo ya no podía soportarlo más. Sentía que me moría y por más que trataba de deshacerme de las cintas que me sujetaban las manos no podía.

Sus manos me volvían loco aún más si eso era posible.

-Bella, suéltame, no aguanto más amor.

-No.

Sus manos iban descendiendo peligrosamente por mi cuerpo mientras yo me ponía un poco más tenso al pensar en un buen lugar donde serían perfectas y me aliviarían el alma un poco.

-mmm me encanta tu olor… tu sabor…

-Be… Bella…

-La calidez de tu piel… su textura… y ese carga eléctrica que recorre todo tu cuerpo y da corriente al mío.

Sin más me tomo en sus manos y yo por inercia me levante a lo que ella con una mano volvió a aventarme a la cama. Gemí sin control.

-Ummmmm señor Cullen, parece que tiene aquí un problema muuuyy grande.- sonrió mientras se relamía los labios.- No… no podía pensar en hacerlo… ella no era así.

Pero como siempre, hacía cosas que no me esperaba de ella y sin más me tenía en su boca. Era el cielo y el infierno a la vez. La calidez de aquella boca me quería matar.

Yo. Edward Cullen estaba muriendo en un fuego lento de pura agonía mientras mi hermosa novia me tomaba como nunca antes lo había hecho jamás….

_**BPOV**_

El tenerlo a mi merced y tomarlo por la boca era una experiencia completamente nueva pero intensa y excitante para mi. Ni en mis sueños más locos me hubiera imaginado hacer esto pero aquí estaba. Edward gemía sonoramente, llenando la habitación de dulce música para mis oídos. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Bella… por favor ya no más…. Te lo suplico.

Su voz ahogada y con esfuerzo me despertó mientras me detenía para mirarle. Estaba agitado y tenso mientras me miraba con suplica. Ash ¿Porqué no podía ser mala como yo quería?

Sin más sonreí mientras me sentaba de nuevo en él y de golpe lo introduje en mi cuerpo haciendo que los dos gimiéramos de sorpresa y deleite. Dios éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?- lo miré mientras subía y bajaba por su cuerpo en un tormentoso vaivén que nos volvía locos a los dos.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo acercaba hacía mí desde su cabellera y lo besaba con fuerza, con ardor.

-¿Es lo único que buscas de mí? Un cuerpo en el que descargar tus más bajos instintos.

Me mordió el cuello mientras yo trataba de volver hacer funcionar mi cerebro.

-No… lo que quiero de ti es mucho más simple que hacer el amor. Quiero que me dejes entrar a tu corazón.

Con esas palabras taladrándome en la cabeza y ante un orgasmo segador alcanzamos la cima del placer con la punta de los dedos.

¿Me atrevería a permitirle entrar a mi corazón? ¿Estaba curado totalmente del dolor antes provocado?

No lo sabía pero tenía muchas ganas de experimentarlo.

Recuperándonos un poco, al fin lo solté. Al instante sus manos estaban sobre mí y nos daba la vuelta tan rápido que apenas si me di cuenta.

-Ahora me toca a mí… en seguir con este juego.- sonrió mientras mordía mis labios y nos lanzábamos de nuevo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/A **_

_**Se que querrán matarme jejejejejjejejej lo se pero ya saben que si lo hacen no sabran como termina todo Jajajajajajajaja y bueno sorpresa sorpresa! Bella ha sido muy osada al enloquecer a Edward y bueno con semejante bombón quien no lo ataría a la cama jejejejejjejejejej nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Tanya Cullen Pattwart.**_

_**Xd: chikas el porque cambio de nombre constantemente es porque pertenezco ahora a un familia en facebook jejejeje también búsquenme en Twitter como tanyapattwart**_


End file.
